Broken Mirrors
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: We had something in common, Zero and I - we both hated what we saw in our reflections, but we hated what others saw when they looked into our eyes more. Even if we shattered the mirrors, the shards would still be there, reflecting back the selves we tried to hide. -Zero x OC. Slight AU. Post-Vampire Knight. 1st Person.-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first __**Vampire Knight**__ fan fiction. *gulps* Little afraid, truthfully, but after reading my bestie __**Suntiger's**__ amazing fan fiction "__**Stargazer**__", I'm completely inspired. So…please go easy on me? ^^_

Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 1**_

I have a memory that I've held on to since I was a small child. To me, that memory has been the only shard of reality I've really had. I remember a cold winter's night, with the moon shining like a white sun against the midnight sky. I remember that it had been starless that night.

Crimson snow had been underneath my feet. My numb fingers had been entangled in fur. I remember the strong muscles moving underneath my body as the forest went passed us in a blur. Then, suddenly, I remember seeing the face of a man with eyes like mine for the first time.

That timeless face seemed to be the same, even ten years later.

That face belonged to the Headmaster of this school, who was now my legal guardian and allowed me to attend, despite not having anything to my name other than the clothes I wore the day I arrived at Cross Academy.

My life hasn't been as easy as other children's. It's honestly felt more like a curse than a true life. Still, I was grateful for every breath that I drew.

Even with air as stagnant as this.

My entire body trembled slightly as I frantically looked around the dark, enclosed space. It had happened so fast, my mind had yet to really register what was going on until I heard the click of the lock. I stumbled over my own to feet as my palms slammed against the wooden door, pounding on it.

"Let me out! Please! Don't lock me in here! Let me out!"

Bang, bang on the closet walls. That sound along with my heartbeat ringing in my ears was all I could hear. My chest was tightening, my stomach twisting sickeningly. I was sure I was about to see my lunch again, despite how little I had eaten before running out of the meal hall. Their voices had gotten to me, so I did what I did best.

Running had always been easier for me.

I never understood why people were drawn to me and hated me. I tried to show kindness to others, but I also tried to keep to myself. If I didn't, people would get close. They would try and take advantage.

Things like _this_ happened.

Finally, after endless minutes of screaming until my throat burned, the door flew open. I rapidly blinked my eyes to clear my blurry vision, feeling prickling at the corners of my eyes that I quickly fought the moment I could see clearly. I recognized the person in the doorway to be one of the disciplinary committee members from my class.

Zero Kiryuu.

How could anyone forget those platinum strands and soulful eyes? Despite his stoic expression, I could see that the sight of me being locked in a closet aggravated him. He inclined his head to the left, where hushed voices and frantic footsteps echoed in the empty hallway - most likely the girls who had cornered me and forced me in there to begin with. A slight growl came from him before he turned his gaze back on me, standing there and trembling with my arms crossing over my stomach.

I felt my bangs falling back into my face, the jagged ends brushing against the skin of my cheek before I looked up at him shyly from behind the black strands. I moved forward and stepped into the empty hall, but before I could hurry and be on my way back to the Sun Dorms, I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder.

"Does this happen often?"

I chose silence as my answer. If I confirmed his question, it would draw even more unwanted attention toward me. I remembered Headmaster Cross' words very well.

_Don't draw attention. Keep to yourself. It's the best way that I can protect you._

I wasn't sure how the Headmaster knew my mother - or why she entrusted me with him after what had happened. I didn't know the contents of the sealed letter I had handed to him the day I staggered up to the front gates of the school, my clothes torn and tattered, blood and dirt smeared across my skin. I had been in a daze for weeks, simply trying to find the address that the letter had been addressed to.

That was what Mama had told me to do before telling me to run as fast as I could.

"If they target you again, find me or Yuuki. We will protect you. It's our duty."

He said it so calmly, but the lack of emotion in his voice didn't match the emotion in his amethyst eyes. I nodded once, wondering what he saw when he looked into my own honey colored eyes. Did he see fear, or did he see what I was desperate for him to see?

I didn't want anyone to get involved with me. So I nodded, hoping he would take his hand off my shoulder. My fingers were clutching the hem of my black skirt, nails lightly scraping against the material of my black tights underneath the hem. I could still feel my stomach turning and twisting. Bile rose slowly in the back of my throat, but I forced it down so not to accidentally puke on one of the school's prefects.

That would be such wonderful thanks to the one who had saved me.

He released me, and I felt myself able to breathe slightly again. As I went to walk away once again, quick to return to my dormitory and hide, his voice caused me to stop.

"You're…Katsura Sora, right? From my class."

My voice had all since fled, and my throat was still throbbing from the screaming, so I settled for a nod.

"Just remember what I said, Katsura. I'll see you in class."

This time, I was the one who stared transfixed as he turned to walk away. I had never had anyone look at me like that at this school before - like they _cared_. Normally I was invisible to the other students, excluding the ones who targeted me due to their own insecurities.

I didn't want to fight back, so I guess I brought it on myself.

Still, to know he would be willing to protect me…

_B-bmp…b-bmp…B-Bmp…B-BMP!_

My breath hitched as I suddenly pressed my fist over my chest, feeling my heart frantically picking up speed. I quickly turned on my heel, the soles of my boots hitting against the floor as I ran down the hallway. I felt my layered hair bouncing around my shoulders, coming to a rest against the middle of my back as I finally stopped running once I was outside, taking greedy gulps of fresh air. I looked around slowly, seeing that I was alone. I could hear the faint shrieks of girls voices in the direction of the Moon Dorms. Sunset had come, meaning it was curfew for the Day Class and time for the Night Class to emerge.

He would be there, shielding the Night Class from those mean girls and put them in their place.

The thought actually brought a small smile twitching across my lips. To think, there was actually someone at this school who was kind. Warmth seemed to spread through my body, and I slowly lowered my fist to my side before turning to hurry to the Sun Dorms before the others would return from greeting the Night Class.

I wasn't in the mood to spend the rest of the night sleeping in a closet, anyway.

-;-

_A/N: And so concludes the introduction to my idea. I have no idea how this is going to go, since this is my first time writing __**Vampire Knight**__. So pretty please let me know what you thought in a review? It will make me happy!_

Thanks for reading!

-Mistress of the Arts


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A special thanks to __**Suntiger**__, __**Onesmartcookie78**__, and __**L-san**__ for their encouraging reviews. Also a lot of thanks to those who added this story to their favorite's list or alerts! :) I had to do a little revising (Again, sorry __**Suntiger**__!) but now all the kinks are gone. Let's start chapter 2, shall we?_

Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 2**_

Chills seemed to spread across any flesh that could be kissed by the air. I wiggled my small fingers, poking out barely from the sleeves of my grey hoodie, my feet moving forward through the thicket of trees that lined the grounds. Occasionally I would hear the familiar crunching of a leaf underneath the soles of my boots.

I knew that it was against the rules to be out after sunset, but there were nights where I was completely restless. Rather than bother my roommate Nao - whom was the only person that I could call friend at this school - I would sneak out of the dorms and wander around the grounds until my mind was cleared.

It was getting close to day-break, since the sky was becoming darker. It was always darkest just before dawn. It's something I had noticed from my late nights of wandering about, praying I wouldn't end up sent to the Headmaster's office simply because I was an insomniac and fresh air was the only the way to cease my restlessness.

I had only been here half a semester and I still felt like a stranger in these walls. Still, I felt safe here, despite the bullying. It was better than being out on the streets, paranoid and looking over my shoulder around every turn.

I came to a stop as the thicket of trees opened, the fountain coming into sight. The sound of water was calming, a feeling of relaxation coming over me. I had only slept for a handful of hours each night for the passed week, due to the strange dreams I had. I brushed my numb fingers across the bark of the last tree, cautiously making my way over to the fountain.

I had narrowly avoided being spotted by Yuuki Cross earlier while she was doing her patrol. I was lucky - in a sense - that she had been distracted by Reiko and her friends trying to sneak into the Moon Dorms. That was the last time I had seen either of the Disciplinary Committee members.

It was strange, that I had to thank my bully in a way.

I came to a stop beside the fountain and looked around, before sitting down and looking at my reflection in the water after I pulled one leg underneath me so I could sit sideways. The water rippled slightly, distorting my appearance.

"Funny…that's how I normally view myself…"

"You shouldn't be out here."

I jolted immediately, feeling my heart leap in my chest as I hastily turned to see who had spoken to me. Of course it would be him - the sole reason I had another sleepless night. I quickly bit down on my lip and lowered my gaze to my boots. There was a slight sigh before his feet met my gaze and I slowly looked up at him with my hazel eyes. He had an indifferent expression on his face, but his eyes had narrowed slightly.

"It's dangerous at night and you should be in your dorm, asleep. We have an exam today."

A slight smile twitched across my lips. "It's the middle of the night and you should be asleep too."

His left eye gave a visible twitch. "Katsura, it's time to go to your dorm."

I shifted a bit, swinging my legs back and forth while griping the edge of the fountain. "Sorry…I shouldn't protest."

"Why are you out here anyway?" Zero demanded.

I was surprised by the question. Normally they told anyone who was caught to get back to their dorm or suffer a penalty. They didn't care about the reasons we were out and about. So to hear this question took me aback. I had expected a scolding, nothing more or less from the silver-haired prefect.

Glancing over my shoulder, I once again looked at my reflection, noticing his as well. The moment my gaze had turned away from his face, the mask of indifference had slipped a bit. He genuinely looked concerned. Yet the moment those amethyst irises shifted to the water and saw his own face, his features twisted into a grimace that had matched my own.

That moment, I realized that Zero Kiryuu and I were not so different.

"I have insomnia and nightmares. Sleep is not comforting, and being confined in a dorm room makes me restless. I didn't sneak out to harass the Night Class, if that's what you're thinking…"

"Of course not," Zero replied, his tone slightly annoyed. "You're not mindless and you have never expressed interest in them. You've never once broken curfew to see the Night Class either. Clearly that's not the reason. So you wandered outside to clear your head…"

"Yes…being among the trees helps ease my mind away from the nightmares."

"It's still against the rules to be out here…so I'll let you off with a warning, this time." Zero shifted slightly, away from the water and I glanced slowly at him through the dark strands of my bangs. "I'll escort you back to your dorm now. The Night Class is about to be let out and I don't want them near you."

_I don't want them near you…_

Hearing the way he said those words caused a violent tremor to strike my heart. Why did I feel so vulnerable all of a sudden? This was a different fear - so very different from how I felt whenever Reiko and her friends would torment me.

I wanted to feel safe again, so my feet moved before I could control myself. Numb fingers moved on their own, the feeling of soft material brushing against them as they clutched at the sleeve of Zero's blazer. My entire body was shaking now.

"What's wrong?"

Silently, I gripped his sleeve tighter, gently tugging on it. He seemed to realize what I wanted and began to walk. I matched his long strides with quick steps, gripping onto his arm now with both hands. He didn't shake me off, something that surprised me and yet comforted me. Perhaps Zero sensed my fear.

We were getting closer to the fork in the path. I kept my gaze lowered, trying to comprehend the fear I felt. Suddenly, we came to a start.

"I see the Guardian is taking his duties seriously."

_That voice…that voice frightens me…_

Trembling, my eyes lifted to see the pristine white uniforms, the shade as white as the crescent moon fading in the sky. The one who was leading the group was a man, and despite his polite tone of voice, the way his dark auburn eyes held such a strength in them that made me tremble to my very core.

"Just escorting a classmate, not that it's any of your concern, Kaname."

_This is…Kaname Kuran…_

"Do make sure she gets back to her dorm, safely. We wouldn't want her to end up a dear pet, now do we?"

I stiffened slightly. My heart was now racing so fast, I felt it may burst. One of my hands lifted slowly, pressing tightly over my chest and gripping the front of my hoodie. I felt my teeth grinding slightly.

_Why do I feel so insulted? I am a human, not some pet! Why would he even dare say something like that too me?_

Yet, what could I do or say? I was simply a meek, Day Class student. I was invisible to the other students, excluding the ones who made me their target. Who was to say that the Night Class wouldn't target me as well? It was easy to target someone weaker than them.

It was easy to target me.

So I settled for turning my face. I felt my cheek brushing against the soft blazer belonging to Zero. His scent was there - it was strong. It was warm, despite how cold Zero appeared to be towards everyone.

"Katsura, let's go." His tone held slight urgency, and I peeked slightly to see the Night Class eyeing me strangely. I didn't think twice about moving my feet, loosening my grip slightly the farther we were from them. Still, I couldn't help but glance back toward the group of ethereal students. There was something strange about them.

I didn't see why so many of the Day Class were attracted to them. I didn't understand the appeal of others who were truly different. That's why we were separated - day and night. We could only coexist by faint threads, ones that could snap at any given moment.

The sun and moon only shared the sky for a brief moment.

That was how it was at this Academy.

"Katsura, you haven't spoken a word."

"…I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"The Night Class…they frighten me."

I was surprised as we came to the entrance of the Sun Dorm, turning slightly to look up at the face that seemed to be mirrored in my mind constantly. Concern in violet eyes, lips parted slightly in genuine surprise. It took me aback to feel him touch my shoulder again - the touch nothing, yet for some reason it seemed to be everything at the same time.

"Finally, someone sensible at this school. You don't have to be afraid. I told you, Yuuki and I will protect you."

As he said those words, it wasn't that whole sentence that sent ease to my heart.

_I will protect you._

"I may hold you to that, Zero."

He was surprised slightly by my response, spoken in a tone that actually sounded strong. I stepped back slightly, glancing up at the sky that I had been named after and seeing the sun beginning to rise again.

"I'll see you in class. Good morning, Zero."

Turning on my heel, I disappeared into the Sun Dorms, leaving my fears and worries behind for the first time since I stepped through Cross Academy's doors.

I didn't understand, nor did I question why.

I just wanted to shatter the reflection that he seemed to despise as well.

* * *

_A/N: I actually finished this chapter! I'm surprised at how easy it was for me too. I normally have a hard time capturing characters I'm not one-hundred percent sure of, but I believe I wrote Zero very well. Please let me know your thoughts in a review!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So many encouraging and amazing reviews! You readers have no idea how delighted I am over the feedback. I feel as if I should have started this story a long time ago. *giggles and beams happily* Let's continue on with Sora's tale, shall we?_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 3**_

There was something in the air - a change of sorts. I wasn't quite sure when the transformation had started or when I decided to slowly ease my way out of my shell. The changes had not gone unnoticed by others. It had only been a few days since my first encounter with the Night Class.

Since that September night when I noticed we had something in common - Zero and I.

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, the first I had in what felt like ages, to my roommate entering our dorm. It was the weekend, meaning we were free from classes and had free time to do what we pleased. Most of our class saw this as an opportunity to try and get closer to their idols of interest - the Night Class.

Nao saw it as a time for leisure, which in her case would be philosophy. Normally, I would join her in the walls of the school library, just listening to the soothing sounds of pages turning and losing ourselves to books and fairytales. Today would be different.

"Happy Birthday, Sora."

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my tired eyes, glancing over at the petite girl. She had a rare smile on her normally stoic face, her soft blue eyes locking on mine from behind her glasses. She wore her curly ginger hair pulled into a low ponytail today and was out of uniform as she sat on the edge of my bed. I watched as Nao handed me a small white box and a card that had my name written on the front.

"Nao…you shouldn't have…" I murmured softly in slight amazement as I took the box. I held it preciously in my lap for a moment, just staring at it until I felt a gentle poke on my cheek. I glanced at her through my tussled locks and saw her rolling her eyes slightly.

"Open it."

Nodding quickly, I carefully removed the pretty pink ribbon and then used it to tie back my messy hair out of my face. Very slowly, I opened the box and looked down at the bracelet she had gotten me. It was simple, made of small gold chain-links and holding a small clock pendant with actual moving hands. The numbers were written in Roman numerals and the pendant itself had old fashioned etchings in it. I had never seen anything so lovely before in my life.

"My father sent it from Germany. I asked him to purchase it for you on my behalf." Nao explained. "Do you like it?"

My arms wrapped around her in the tightest embrace I could muster. "I love it so much, Nao! This is the most beautiful birthday present I have ever gotten!"

"Well, it's not everyday a girl turns seventeen." Nao replied, still speaking in her normal monotone voice, but I could hear the hint of joy within it. "I'm very happy that you love your present, Sora." She gently pushed me away and then held the card to me. "Open it. There's another present inside."

I was overwhelmed with emotion at her actions. I could never recall a birthday spent like this before. I wasn't sure how to go about thanking her, so I settled for listening to her and opening the envelope. Inside was a standard birthday card, but a piece of paper fluttered out, along with a handful of yen. As I looked inside the card and read the kind words written inside, I was surprised to see who had signed it at the bottom.

"Headmaster Cross…?"

"He asked me to deliver it to you this morning." Nao explained. "The money is also from him."

I stared in disbelief. Technically, he shouldn't have given me anything. I was just another student at his school, even if he was my legal guardian now. It wasn't as if we had become close in my time of attending the school. Once in awhile, I would join him for a meal.

It was as if Nao was reading my mind - most likely my expression - because she then said, "And he also wants you to come have dinner with him this evening with his other foster children."

"You mean…Yuuki and Zero…?"

Nao nodded, indicating to the money. "He says he wants you to buy yourself something nice to wear. He also gave us a permission slip to go into town and buy something, but under the escort of one of the Disciplinary Committee members."

"Are you coming with me?" I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about this.

"Of course," Nao replied, before sitting up. "We have to leave in about half-an-hour. You should shower and get ready to head into town."

My cheeks warmed slightly as she stood up, reaching out to smooth some of my wild black hair down and Nao surprised me as she placed a soft kiss to the top of my head. I watched as she turned to leave once again, leaving me alone in our dorm as the late morning sun drifted into our room through the open window, the curtains blowing in the gentle breeze.

Nao had never been one for affection, but I also wasn't oblivious to how she looked after me. I suppose with the state I was in upon arriving at this school, Headmaster Cross had chosen my roommate well. A faint smile crossed my lips as I reminded myself to thank him, before I climbed out of bed and placed the box, card, and money gently on my bedside table.

I showered and dried my hair, examining myself in the mirror after I had dressed in my grey hoodie, a light gray denim skirt, my black tights, and my boots. My fingers brushed against the porcelain sink, the sleeves of my hoodie separating the cool surface from the skin of my palms as I leaned in closer.

No matter how many times I looked at my reflection, I still saw the side of myself I wanted gone. My unruly, black hair fell around my face in layers, with my jagged bangs falling into and nearly hiding my left eye. I reached up to touch my cheekbones, feeling against my pale skin. I hated my complexion.

I looked as pale as a ghost.

Hazel eyes the same color as honey stared back at me, with long lashes that made me appear almost child-like. I scowled slightly.

No wonder I was picked on. I looked like a child. I looked frail - as if I could easily be snapped in half with my small bony fingers and frame. I quickly looked away from my reflection, away from my own weakness that made me feel sick to my stomach, and quickly left the washroom. I walked over to the desk and pulled down my sleeve, ignoring the three scars cutting diagonally across my forearm as I put on the bracelet that Nao had given me. I then placed the money safely in my pocket and placed the card beside the only photo I had of Mama.

Slight envy pierced through me, like icy needles that throbbed slightly only for a moment. Many times in my life I wished to take after my mother. I longed to be as beautiful and strong as her, to have her class and elegance. The only trait we had shared had been our laughter. Other than that, I took after the father I had never known.

I lifted the photograph, brushing my thumb against the cool glass as I looked down at her smiling face. She was holding me in the photo, with me being only around six or seven. Headmaster Cross was also in the photo. He had been the one to give it to me after I arrived here. Her chestnut hair fell around her face in soft layers, her hazel green eyes laughing.

To this day, I didn't know what kind of relationship Headmaster Cross had with my mother. I felt it best not to question it. If I did, whatever serenity I held at this school would most likely be lost. I didn't want to go back to running again.

I trusted him to protect me.

"Sora, are you ready to go?"

I nodded quickly, swallowing the annoying lump in my throat as I placed the photograph back down, shutting and locking the window before turning to leave the dorm with Nao.

* * *

I felt uneasy. Or was it embarrassed? To be honest, I wasn't sure.

The only men I had ever interacted with growing up had always been adults. Friends of Mama's, always helping us out with either food, or giving us a place to sleep for the night. Nearly all of them had families. I remember that only a few of those families would have sons, but they were always older and never wanted to play with a girl.

Zero had been the first boy my own age that I had ever really spoken with before. I felt at ease with him during our first conversations, and even during class. For some unknown reason, our sensei had moved me in the seat beside him. He even offered to help me with my science work on a few occasions. Whenever we were in the halls, I had spotted him keeping an eye on me whenever Reiko was around.

I had been spared from being locked in closets at least.

There were still places he couldn't look after me though and step up as a Disciplinary Committee member. Like the washrooms. Being cornered by five girls bigger than me had been the worst experience yet, and luckily I had gotten out of the situation with only a ripped sleeve. Nao had intervened then, along with her cousin who was one of the sports' teams captains.

I wasn't sure how long until I would snap.

"This would look cute, maybe…"

It was strange, hearing Nao say something about clothes. She was like me - we dressed very casually and didn't put much thought into it. She was more interested in books. I was more interested in being invisible.

Turning, I saw she was holding up a pink dress. I felt heat flood my face and quickly shook my head, stealing a small glance over at where Zero was currently leaning against a wall. His sharp eyes were locking on every person that entered the small boutique. He always took his duties seriously.

That's most likely why I felt safe with him. When Nao had told me that we would be escorted by a Disciplinary Committee member, my heart had sunk. I had assumed it would've been most likely Headmaster Cross' daughter. Yet upon sight of Zero at the front gates, my heart had soared.

I still didn't understand why, nor did I want to find out. I was content with him being close by. I didn't mind if he saw me - something that in itself was strange.

Nao shrugged and replaced the dress back on the rack, beginning another long sort. She wasn't interested, and neither was I, but I didn't have a polite way to refuse the Headmaster's wishes. After about fifteen more minutes of rifling through racks of clothes, I heard footsteps behind me.

"This isn't working, Nao. I have no idea what to pick and -"

I turned, expecting to find my roommate, but instead my shoulder bumped into a broad chest. Blinking rapidly, I tilted my head slightly and glanced up, feeling a startling and squirming sensation in my stomach as Zero's face came closer to mine. He had reached over, through the gap between my arm and stomach, and pulled something off the rack. He then held it in front of me, before glancing to the side and away from my eyes.

I noticed that - like me - he hardly made eye-contact with anyone.

"This will suit you."

My hands moved on their own, taking the black dress by the hanger and looking down at it. It was simple, but yet at the same time it held an elegance to it. It reminded me of something Mama would wear. Nodding, I turned to Nao for her opinion and she also gave a nod. I went to the register and purchased the dress, leaving enough money left over to get a treat before we headed back to the school.

We stopped by a bakery, with sweet aromas filling the air. I actually felt my stomach tighten in anticipation. It had been so long since I had been able to buy honey bread. I offered to buy Nao and Zero something, but the latter turned down the offer politely. I paid for two loaves of the sweet bread, along with a small pastry for Nao.

We stepped back outside into the small, bustling town. Nao offered to carry my bag for me - insisting once I protested due to it being my birthday - and I finally allowed her. As we walked, I noticed that Nao seemed to be walking a little further ahead, so I was walking beside Zero.

_Oh no…she doesn't think that I -_

I sent her a small peeved glare at the back of her head, watching her ginger curls bouncing across her shoulder and back as she walked, happily munching on her treat. Sighing, I unwrapped the first loaf of bread and tore off a piece, placing it on my mouth and chewing it. The sweetened bread melted in my mouth, the taste nostalgic as I swallowed it.

"Do you like sweet bread?"

Zero's question caught me a little off-guard, but I nodded anyway. "Do you like it?"

"I've tried it once or twice."

"That doesn't tell me if you like it or not, Zero." I felt myself smile a bit.

It must be hard for him to admit if he likes or dislikes something.

I tore off another piece, before we came to a stop at the crosswalk. Nao was waiting for us on the other side of the street. She had hurried on ahead at one point to stop a little boy from wandering into the street, directing him back to his mother. I glanced behind us, seeing there wasn't anyone close by, before I reached up and tugged on his blazer sleeve.

"What is it?" Zero turned slightly, looking down at me.

I gently pushed the piece of bread between his lips the moment his mouth opened. I watched carefully to see if he'd be angry, fleetingly meeting his soulful eyes before they closed as he chewed it and swallowed. A faint tinge of pink appeared on Zero's cheeks - most likely because I had invaded his personal space slightly.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just really want to know if you like it."

"…It's good." Zero then said, just before the light changed and he moved to cross the street. "We better move, Katsura. The gates are going to be locked in about fifteen minutes."

I nodded, hurrying to catch up to him, happily biting into the rest of my bread. He hadn't been angry or even rejected my offer. In fact, he proved to me that he did enjoy it.

_Maybe Zero and I can become friends after all._

When I thought of Zero as a friend, I felt a strange surge of joy go throughout me.

His friendship would be the best gift of all.

* * *

_A/N: Zero, you cannot resist the cuteness! Hah! Much appreciation to all of you who are reading, reviewing, and supporting me! I really want to see what I can do with Sora and Zero! Please let me know your thoughts in a review? :)_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Now some of you may have noticed that Zero isn't as gruff towards Sora as he is toward others - most likely due to him realizing their own similarities and developing a bond with her. (i.e. Zero picking out her dress calmly and not rushing her) If Zero seems a little OOC sometimes, please also keep in mind this takes place a good year after the ending of the anime so there's been time for Zero to develop emotionally after his heartbreak concerning Yuuki as well. That's all I have to say~_

_Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 4**_

"Sora, you look so adorable in that dress!"

I felt the wind knocked out of me as strong arms locked around me, immediately causing my face to burn. On instinct, I shoved off the person who had invaded my personal space. I was not used to being touched by any means, and it had taken me aback when the Headmaster had sprung onto me. He gave a clear pout as he twirled on one foot, wearing an apron that looked entirely ridiculous on him, before he crossed his arms.

"Now is that any way to treat your beloved uncle?"

"Stop manhandling Katsura," Zero all but growled from beside me, a vein throbbing on his temple as he pulled out his gun from its holster and aimed it directly at the Headmaster.

"But _Zero_," he whined childishly. "How on earth could you point that nasty thing at your own father?"

"For the last time, you stupid manchild, I never gave you permission to call me your son!"

"Now, now, let's settle down." Yuuki had stepped in between the two of them, her long brown hair dancing down her back as she placed her hand over the barrel of the gun and smiled at them. "Let's just enjoy dinner together as a family, alright?"

_Since when am I part of this family? And what did he mean by uncle?_

Yuuki turned back and gave me a smile, but for some reason I didn't sense any sincerity from it. It was as if this girl was playing an imaginary role - pretending thoroughly. I could see right through it and it made me uncomfortable, my eyes lowering to my boots as my hands played with the pleated hem of the black dress.

It had felt strange, looking at myself in the mirror after trying on the dress. I normally didn't expose so much skin, so Nao had lent me a pale gray long-sleeve shirt to wear underneath it. The sleeves were short and the dress have a ruffled square neck. The dress itself had been as lovely as I expected.

The girl who wore it didn't look right wearing it.

"That's right!" the Headmaster clapped his hands together. "Now let's celebrate Sora's birthday with the special dinner I spent hours making and not be meanies!" He wagged his finger at Zero, who gave a visible eye-roll.

We took our seats at the table, with me sitting inbetween Zero and the Headmaster, before I looked down at the food that had been prepared. My mouth was watering immediately, and I was sure my eyes were wide. In the seventeen years I had been alive, I had never seen so much food before in my life, not for one meal. I was used to eating very little, enough to sustain my body and survive. I never had the luxuries of eating to my fill.

"So are you having a good birthday, Sora?" Yuuki asked me after we had finished eating. The Headmaster and Zero had disappeared into the kitchens for a moment, leaving me alone with the brunette.

I nodded a bit. "There's just one thing missing…"

_Mama._

I wished I knew where she was, and if she was even still alive at this point. I missed her warmth, and the way it felt being safe in her arms. I hadn't known joy since parting with her. I just wanted to know if she was okay.

"Do you miss your mother?"

"Very much…"

"I'm sure the Headmaster can find out if she's doing alright. She must've had a good reason to send you here."

_Of course she did, but there's no way in hell I'd ever tell anyone why._

The lights turning off gave me a start, frantically turning toward the doorway to see the Headmaster carrying a birthday cake, the candles flickering and illuminating his face. He was singing, with Yuuki joining in cheerfully. Zero kind of mumbled along with the song while he was carrying a wrapped box in his arms. My face felt unbelievably warm, but I felt my cheeks beginning to hurt from the wide smile that had formed as they placed the cake in front of me, ending the song.

"Make a wish, Sora~!" the Headmaster encouraged.

I closed my eyes, wishing for the first thing that came to my mind as I blew out the candles.

_Be safe, Mama._

* * *

The atmosphere around me was one of cheer and joy. I swayed slightly in the corner of the room, watching as Zero helped Yuuki push the couch and tables out of the way to clear the space for some reason, before the Headmaster turned on some classical music. He clapped his hands together and then pointed back and forth between Yuuki and me, before he settled on the brunette, giving a playful bow. She giggled and took his hand.

"I still owe you a dance, don't I, Father?"

He seemed overjoyed by the fact Yuuki had called him 'Father' rather than Headmaster. I actually felt myself chuckle a bit as the two started to waltz, with him giving Zero a slightly peeved look as he remained leaning against the arm of the couch, just observing.

"You know, you are not becoming a gentleman, Zero!" the Headmaster chastised, before he twirled the brunette and her hair flowed around her frame in a way that reminded me of a ballerina. "Instead of pretending to be part of the furniture, you should dance with the pretty girl in the corner!"

"N-no, that's quite alright!" I hastily protested.

Yuuki giggled and then winked at the blond man. "I think I can get Zero to come out of his shell a bit."

She moved with such agility and grace, the next thing I knew I was staggering forward and being caught by the hand by the Headmaster. I was twirled once, feeling the hem of my dress fluttering around my thighs before my hand landed on his shoulder, the other held protectively in his own.

Identical eyes locked for a moment.

_What are you to me? Who are you? How do you know Mama?_

"Headmaster…what did you mean earlier?"

"Hmm? Whatever are you talking about, Sora?"

I awkwardly shifted my gaze over my shoulder, at where Yuuki was basically making Zero sway back and forth and he was more interested in glaring holes into the ceiling while she giggled. My ears caught the sound of a soft chuckle, before I glanced back at the Headmaster.

"Because, quite simply my dear, it's the truth. You are my biological niece, the daughter of my younger sister Nodoka."

"Mama is your sister?" I gawked in disbelief. "But…you two look nothing alike!"

He smiled at me before he began to explain calmly. "And after you were born, I was appointed your godfather. That's why she sent you to me."

"But…but my last name is Katsura…"

"Your mother was adopted into a clan and took on the clan name of Katsura - Katsura meaning moon - and when you were born she gave you the clan name as your own. Technically speaking, you are a Cross."

"Do you know who my father is then?"

Why did I sound so hopeful?

Would it change anything if I even knew who my father was? Would it even matter at all? For all I knew, he was long dead or gone. He probably didn't even know I existed.

"Unfortunately, I do not. That information wasn't given to me in the letter."

_So he's my uncle…that's why I have his eyes…  
_

"Have you heard from Mama?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I know my sister and I know she is strong. She's fine. She simply wanted to make sure you were safe. You are her precious baby, after all."

I nodded, understanding wholeheartedly why Mama told me to run. She wanted me to stay alive - she wanted me to have a real life and future. She just wanted me to be safe and protected. If the Headmaster - I mean, my uncle can do that than…

_Then maybe Mama will come back._

"Enough with this serious topic. It's your birthday; you should be enjoying yourself and not about to cry." I felt him brush away the moisture that had prickled the corners of my eyes and saw him give me a gentle smile. Suddenly, the flamboyant atmosphere had returned. "Oh Zero~" he sang.

He had finally managed to escape Yuuki's grip, about to turn and leave the room when suddenly I felt the world shift. I staggered forward, tripping over the carpet and my face bumped into someone's chest. I turned my face in my slight disorientation, my ear brushing against the familiar soft material of a Day Class blazer.

A strong, steady heartbeat reached my ears.

"I told you not to manhandle Katsura, you idiot!" Zero snapped, his hands steadying me by my waist.

His scent was so much more prominent now. His warmth seemed to send a shiver down my spine. I didn't understand. Why did being near him like this make my body tremor? I wasn't afraid - no, this was something completely foreign.

Very slowly, I lifted my gaze until I was looking up at his face. He stopped growling and sending vicious glares toward my uncle, finally looking down at my face. There was a pause - and for the first time, I was able to really look into those clear eyes, swirling in a maelstrom of carefully locked away emotions.

I felt a strange stirring, deep inside and quickly looked away, trying to stagger back. The moment I took a step back, I felt a hip bumping into my back, forcing me back against Zero's chest. Whenever Zero tried to pull away, I caught a glimpse of brown and he was then pressed against me again.

"Will you two stop already?!" Zero demanded, his tone revealing his agitation.

"It won't kill you to dance with the birthday girl. Besides, it's a slow song, so all you two have to do is sway to the music!" the Headmaster giggled, before discreetly giving Yuuki a thumbs up in approval.

Zero sent her a glare, which Yuuki countered with a simple giggle and cheerful smile.

"C'mon, Zero! It won't kill you to be a gentleman for _one_ song!"

I felt a sudden confidence in myself, taking his hand and gently squeezing it. "Just one dance, then they'll leave us be."

Zero paused for a moment, hesitation crossing his features before that mask of indifference returned once again. He gave a slight nod, but the glares he sent toward the father-daughter pair dancing now stated he would not forgive them for doing this. A small smile twitched across my lips. Zero was actually shy.

I placed a decent amount of space between us as he held my hand, the other pressed against the middle of my back as we swayed slightly in an awkward waltz. We didn't look at one another and that was fine. The more I was around Zero, the more I came to an understanding between us.

We had something in common, Zero and I - we both hated what we saw in our reflections, but we hated what others saw when they looked into our eyes more.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much Lara Madeline Night for all the encouragement you gave me! I wrote the dance scene just for you~ Please review, readers!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I've decided to go ahead and do some more time forwards. Time passes in real life, so it should in here as well. Besides, despite how frightening he may be, Zero must have some crazy fan girls amongst the ranks…hehe…I shall be using that to my advantage._

_Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 5**_

Black and orange streamers. Masks splattered with droplets the color of blood. Bustling voices, all around. Halloween had shone its face once again, only in two days' time. A masquerade ball would be held in celebration, and miraculously our class had managed to pass the midterm exams for this semester and we would be allowed to participate.

Every day since the announcement of the ball had been a buzzing of the Day Class students, questioning if they would be the lucky ones who would be noticed by the Night Class. It was one of the few social events of the year where we were to coexist. I was requested by my uncle to attend, despite my disinterest. He wanted me to patrol the ball and make sure that everyone followed the rules.

He said a man named Yagari Toga would be arriving that night as well to keep an eye on the students. Everyone became restless on All Hallow's Eve. It was tradition.

It had been six weeks since my birthday, when I had discovered that the Headmaster was my uncle. For my sake, he had been trying everything in his power to locate my mother's whereabouts, simply to put my mind at ease.

My grades were steady, but only with the help of Zero - a request from Uncle Kaien. He insisted that I call him that, now that I had finally come to know the truth after ten years. His timeless face remained still in my memory, the same as it had been that snowy night.

Fur, matted in blood…

"What a little slut…"

I stopped staring at my palms, the image of them coated with blood and fur disappearing from my mind's eye, jerking my head up as I recognized that hissed voice. I glanced down at the rows, spotting Reiko and her group of friends. They were glancing at me as they continued to have their hushed conversation. I glanced to my left and saw that Zero had left the room.

That's when they had chosen to strike.

I stiffened in my seat, my eyes desperately seeking Nao - but it struck me only a second later that Nao was ill today and had to be taken to the infirmary _by Zero_. Both of my protectors had left. No one else would dare stand up and defend me.

Not without any of the Disciplinary Committee here.

"She thinks she's so coy, playing the helpless little victim. Even someone like Zero Kiryuu would fall for that."

"Doesn't she realize she's just being toyed with? Why would _anyone_ in their right mind want a ugly mutt like her."

_Mutt…_

"She's hideous, just like a beast. Zero is too handsome for something like her. Who does she think she is, hiding behind him? She's nothing but his little pet to be abandoned later."

_Beast._

Pet.

Red took over my vision. Her footsteps echoed in my head as she ascended the steps. When her palm slammed down onto the desk, I leapt to my feet and braced myself for the inevitable. Her harsh eyes were cold, void of life. Ice.

"Don't…look at me…" I snarled, bowing my head and blocking out the rest of their malicious stares with my ebony hair.

Reiko snatched the front of my blazer, her pupils dilating as she noticed the necklace around my neck. Up until a week ago, I hadn't worn the standard silver necklace. Zero had actually gone into town and had one forged for me, made out of onyx. It had been Uncle Kaien's idea.

He had given it to me as a belated birthday present, to make me feel as if I truly belonged here at Cross Academy.

"You stupid little bitch! How dare you act superior to me!" Reiko pushed me, causing me to stagger.

_Push me and I'll push back._

The day had finally arrived. An unrecognizable scream escaped my lips as I lunged, pushing her down and my hands locked around her throat. She kicked and struggled, but all I could see was red and black. Violent bursts of light as the frequencies in my mind became high pitched.

I tasted blood. I saw blood. Ruby droplets surfaced from the punctures on her throat, my nails digging into the skin as I squeezed tighter. I felt hands yanking at my body, but I shoved them off.

"_**THIS ENDS NOW!**_"

I wanted her to die.

"M-Monster!"

Everything froze as the red faded away, the world returning back to black and grey. Alone in my thoughts, it made me wonder how many others had stood where I stand today?

Strong hands finally pulled me off my tormentor, lifting me into the air. My body tensed, kicking and screaming, desperate to be released. I didn't stop struggling until long after the frightened faces had been blocked from my line of sight and blinding sunlight hit me. The wind picked up forcibly, billowing my clothes, and a heavy and familiar scent enveloped me.

_Zero._

I went limp, my knees hitting the ground as my body became lead.

Six weeks had only proven to me just how alike he and I truly were. We both viewed ourselves as monsters in some way and were desperate to keep our inner demons at bay. Too many times had we broken mirrors, only to realize that the shards were still reflecting back the selves we tried to hide.

There wasn't any escape.

"You could've killed that girl." Zero snarled. "Don't you care?"

I looked at my hands, flinching as I recalled the look of fright on her face as my hands had locked around her neck, trying to take her last breath.

"I just needed to make it stop…" I whispered, daring to lift my eyes only briefly.

I flinched at the look he was giving me.

It hurt.

It made my glass heart begin to crack. That single look of disappointment. That look made me hate myself even more. For even a second, I foolishly believed that he wouldn't look at me like a monster.

How could he not?

Zero leaned down and grabbed my arm, his grip a vice but not tight enough to hurt me. I was yanked to my unsteady feet, my breath hitching as he spoke directly into my ear and I could feel his warm breath tickling the side of my neck as he did.

"You are _better_ than that, Katsura."

He pulled me with him, with me glancing over my shoulder at the doors and expecting a mob of students with torches and pitchforks. I staggered slightly to keep up with his long strides, my hair bouncing rapidly as he pulled me across the grounds. It was still early afternoon. I guessed I wouldn't be returning back to classes.

Maybe Zero was going to throw me out of the school.

That would be a fit punishment.

I did attack another student.

Uncle Kaien's face came to mind, with disappointment in his kind eyes. I felt my stomach lurch at the thought, because his face morphed into Mama's. That was the final blow I needed before I felt tears sliding down my face. My eyes looked toward my fingertips. Blood was still covering the tips of my nails.

Disgust hit me before the ground did. Zero had tossed me into what seemed like a stable. I had landed on a pile of hay, blinking rapidly as he then grabbed a bucket and disappeared. A horse neighed and I blinked, realizing where I was a moment later. I often would sneak to the stables while the Day Class was trying to harass the Night Class and the prefects were busy. I used that time to watch the sunset and I would talk to Lilly.

She stomped her hoof in greeting and I got to my feet, wrapping my arms around her neck and holding her close, crying into her mane. I felt fingers wrap around my wrist and lift my hand, before cold water began to wash away the blood. Sniffling, I lifted my eyes and saw Zero was cleaning my bloodstained hands.

"Why?" I wailed.

Zero blinked in surprise at my outburst, before shifting his gaze away from my face. "…like it or not, I swore I would protect you…"

"Why? I'm nothing!"

Zero snapped his eyes back onto mine.

Amethyst bored into honey.

I felt my heart nearly stop in my chest as Zero's lips parted and he spoke in a feral tone. "Don't say something stupid! You are _not_ nothing! You mean something to us!"

Us.

Zero, Uncle Kaien, Nao, and even Yuuki.

"We're leaving."

"Huh?"

I didn't get an answer as a strong arm swooped underneath my body. Zero lifted me as if I weighed nothing, putting me onto the saddle on Lilly's back before he climbed on behind me. The next thing I knew, the world was passing by me at incredible speed, and I was having to gently entangle my fingers into Lilly's mane so not to fall. I could feel Zero's broad chest pressing against my back as he held the reigns. His heart was beating as fast as mine.

A perfect rhythm.

_Where are we…?_

The trees took on a white appearance, snow appearing even though I knew it was only imaginary. I was here and I wasn't. I was seventeen and I was seven. My eyes glanced down at where my fingers were still entangled.

I felt the soft mane of the beautiful white steed and I felt the gruff, blood matted fur of my past.

_Mama._

Her face stood out over everything. If only I had been strong enough to protect her. If only I hadn't been born frail, I might've been more use to her. I would've been worthy of the Katsura name.

I wasn't though - that was the undeniable truth.

I closed my eyes as we went further into the thicket of trees. I wasn't sure how long we rode, but soon Lilly began to trot instead of race through the forest. My eyes opened then and I felt cool air filling my lungs. My mind had cleared finally. I could still feel Zero's steady heartbeat against my back, feeling one of his hands now being placed on the crown of my head.

"Are you calm now…?"

I nodded slightly, looking around us slowly. I didn't recognize our surroundings, but I didn't feel even the least bit frightened. Maybe because I was with Zero. It felt nearly impossible to be afraid whenever I was with him.

"We'll stay here as long as you need."

Zero removed his hand from my head, and then slid off the horse. I grabbed onto the reigns and Zero began to walk beside us, steering Lilly gently. He kept his eyes forward as we walked, just listening to the quiet.

There weren't any people here. There weren't any judgmental gazes. There was no need to be afraid.

"Zero…"

"What is it, Katsura?"

"I have to ask you something."

As I spoke, I found it harder to look at him, but I was unable to look away from Zero's face. The sunlight that drifted its way through the canopy of leaves above us made his hair shine like starlight. His eyes, betraying him and showing the emotions he was so careful to hide, even from himself and his very own reflection.

_Would you hate me if I told you what I really am, deep down inside?_

Zero didn't speak again, simply inclining his head slightly in my direction. He was careful not to make direct eye contact though. I settled for taking in the brand on the side of his neck, mesmerized by it. It was easier to look at him, but not really _look_ at him as I found my voice.

The thoughts I had tried so desperately tried to pin down with words had finally formed.

"Zero, are you my friend?"

"Yes."

His answer was not hesitant, nor was it brash. It was sincere, despite how quiet his voice was. Even though he was concealing it well, I could tell that this truth did frighten him slightly. I didn't take any offense. I could understand that Zero was one who feared emotional attachment to anyone. Even if he had never spoken of it, I knew he had lost others before.

As had I.

"Then what if I told you something that would make you hate me? Would you still remain my friend?"

Zero hesitated this time, before he stopped walking. Lilly came to a stop as well, and I looked down at him. For the first time, I could easily picture Zero as a knight, just like the ones in the fairytales I spent my days filling my head up with to escape my bitter reality.

I could never be a princess or even the damsel in distress.

Zero Kiryuu could not be the one to save me from my demise.

I was cursed.

"Hatred I reserve only for the monsters in this world. You are _not_ a monster in my eyes…Sora."

_One day, you may look in my eyes and find the monster inside though, Zero._

"…if I ever became a monster, I want you to make a promise to me."

"You won't ever become a monster. I won't let that happen again!"

Again.

Something had happened. I hadn't been wrong. He had lost someone, but in a way that was irreversible. It was as permanent as death, but in a way that had to haunt him every single waking moment.

"…I want you to end my existence, Zero…"

Time stopped that day, and the only sounds were the rustling of the leaves as they danced in the cold wind.

* * *

_A/N: I wonder if anyone has started to figure out just what role Sora has to play in the world of night~ I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and comments in a review. Please do so!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Be warned, crazy shit is about to go down.  
_

_Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 6**_

"And here I thought you came to see me out of love, Sora!" Uncle Kaien whined, his eyes sad and filled with disappointment - the gaze I had dreaded seeing. He sighed heavily before standing up from his desk, turning and gazing out the window with his hands folded behind his back. "I'm sorry to say this, but you have to be punished for violating the rules. Even provoked verbally, you should not ever attack another student. Though considering this _is_ your first offense…"

I glanced up slowly from staring at my lap, slumped in the armchair that he had directed me to the moment Zero had brought me to his office. He had pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the light glaring off the glass as he continued to look over the campus. The sun was setting and his other foster children were currently doing their duties as guardians.

"Tomorrow night after classes, you will be serving your detention time by performing the duties of a prefect. You will be patrolling the masquerade ball the following evening as well. You also will not have to be worried about Matsuzaki Reiko any longer - she has transferred to the another second year class and your schedules will not coincide by any means. She has been instructed to not have any contact with you whatsoever."

My heart was thumping violently in my chest as I heard those words.

_Relief. I feel so relieved. I won't have to deal with her torment any more. I can actually do my best. I'll only have to lose a night of sleep. That's not out of the norm for me anyway. Uncle Kaien…he's going easy on me…even though I __**attacked Reiko**__ and could've…_

Scrambling to my feet, I bowed before the Headmaster. "Understood. I will stay out of trouble and control my temper in future, Headmaster."

"Now, now." He turned back around and approached me, lifting my chin and gently brushing some of my hair behind my ear, giving me that familiar tender smile. "You should've come to me…Ayase Nao was the one who came to me and informed me of the bullying you've been suffering through. It's not a surprise that you finally defended yourself. But you have to understand something - I will protect all of my students, even if they are at odds with each other. Those are the ideals at this academy - pacifism and coexisting. I also want you to realize that I am _not_ the only one here that wants to ensure your safety and happiness here. Sweet Yuuki and Zero care, even if it's harder for them to put it into words."

I nodded, feeling a lump beginning to form in my throat. I quickly swallowed it and held myself together. Uncle Kaien dismissed me after handing me the arm band to wear tomorrow after classes, along with a retractable quarter staff that came with a leather holster that would hook underneath my skirt around my right thigh. I mumbled my thanks yet again before leaving his office, walking down the darkening corridors, just gripping the items carefully in my hands.

I should've been suspended.

Expelled.

Forbidden from ever entering this sacred walls ever again. Yet, even if the walls around me held no love for me, I was still sheltered within them. Perhaps that was why Mama never told me who the man with the timeless face was. It would be easier to be protected by him without knowing just how closely related we were. None of the other students could claim he was giving me special treatment either, because the only ones who knew of the relation were Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu.

They had kept it to themselves.

I reached the doors, opening them and stepping outside, feeling the wind caressing around my body as I broke into a run. I ran as fast as I could - desperate to escape my guilt.

_Zero._

His face came to mind.

I wanted nothing more than to see him again. That was the only calm I could have in this hallowed place. Even after those terrible words I had spoken to him, that horrible promise I made him swear to me. Reluctantly, he had agreed to my wishes, but he swore that I would never become a monster.

Leaves crunched underneath my feet as I hurried across the campus, running as fast as I could until I slowed to a jog as the sounds of girlish shrieks and giggles became steadily louder. I slowed completely to a walk, quickly darting behind a nearby tree and pressing against it, peering around the trunk shyly as I clutched everything Uncle Kaien had given me in my left hand.

The Night Class had just emerged from the Moon Dorms and were being greeted by the girls shouting their nicknames. Only a few of them responded to them, especially the blond who blew kisses and winked at several of the girls, causing them to react insanely. Yuuki was doing everything she could to keep the left side from trampling her. The students looked ready to throw themselves at the Night Class.

I still didn't understand the appeal. I didn't find them attractive at all. Their looks were too…perfect. It was alarming.

I continued to observe from my hiding place, feeling another small smile forming across my lips at Zero silencing the females on the right side with a single look. He could look rather intimidating, but I wasn't at all frightened. I knew it was all part of the mask he wore to keep others away.

Seeing his face calmed me, yet made the sound of my heart crescendo in my ears.

As the Night Class continued down the path, getting farther away from the Day Class students, the air around me became stagnant. My breath hitched as the air in my lungs seemed to became icy, for Kaname Kuran's gaze had locked on me just as they passed my hiding spot.

I sunk further into the shadows, moving quickly and my back hit the bark. My eyes closed as I trembled, feeling surges of fear hitting my body. I just wanted to get away from those eyes.

_He frightens me._

And I didn't understand why he scared me so. Yuuki loved him. They were engaged to be married. I had seen him speaking with the other students. He never ordered. He was kind.

Yet, he sent every nerve in my body haywire and I felt like a frightened child every time he looked at me.

_Don't look at me. Please, just look away._

Even now, I could still feel his gaze on me, despite the fact I was hiding. Finally, my skin stopped crawling and my knees gave out. I sink down onto the roots of the tree, holding my knees pressed close and I hid my face into them. I was immobilized.

"Alright, everyone go back to your dorm!" Yuuki's voice seemed to draw me out of my trance. "C'mon, move!"

There were several grumbles and swear words, before the girls began to reluctantly begin to head back to the Sun Dorms. I lifted my head just as several squeaked and then they moved much faster. They passed my hiding spot, chattering along the way about how cute their crushes had looked today. I shook my head slightly. I would never understand other teenagers, no matter how desperately I had tried in past.

"That means you as well, Sora."

I jolted and looked around the trunk of the tree, giving a sheepish chuckle as I looked up at Zero. He had his hands in the pockets of his trousers and he looked down at me stoically, before giving a slight eye roll and offering out one hand. I took it and allowed him to help me to my feet, feeling myself wobble slightly. My knees had locked up from sitting in that position for so long.

"Sora?" Yuuki popped up beside Zero, causing me to quickly let go of his hand and quickly rub my clammy palm against my skirt. "That's strange. I don't think I've ever seen you near the Moon Dorms before."

I quickly thought of a reason as to why I was there. "Unc - Headmaster Cross gave me my punishment. I am to be joining you for Disciplinary Committee duties tomorrow evening." I quickly looked away from their eyes, wondering what their reactions would be.

"Looks like we get a little bit of a break tomorrow night then." Yuuki replied cheerfully. "She can be with me, Zero."

"Right," Zero agreed, not sounding thrilled or upset with the Headmaster's decision for my punishment. "Yuuki, why don't you take Sora back to the Sun Dorm. I'll begin patrol."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Yuuki giggled, before she gave him a peace sign and even a cheerful smile before she turned to me. "Are you ready to go, Sora?"

I nodded a bit, stealing one last glance at Zero's face before we turned to walk in opposite directions. Just as we became several feet from each other, I was surprised to see Zero glance over his shoulder back at us for a moment.

That alone put a smile on my face.

"So here's what our duties will include tomorrow…" Yuuki began to explain the duties and rules of the prefects.

I listened intensely, not wanting to let either of them down and become a burden.

They were the first family I had in a long time.

* * *

"You don't deserve to be punished. Matsuzaki deserved it." Nao stated for the fifth time, not looking up as she turned another page in the giant tome that covered almost the entire surface of the desk.

I finished snapping on the leather bands around my thigh, the retractable weapon in place underneath my skirt before I pulled the arm band around my arm as I spoke. "I shouldn't have snapped. You know that's not like me to lose my temper."

"I honestly believe you should do it more often."

Part of me wanted to giggle. Nao was the most unresponsive person I had met. She hardly held emotion in her tone and was apathetic by all means. She had only show genuine interest in philosophy, tea, chocolate, her Germany heritage, and our friendship.

"I'm not a violent person." I paused as I said those words, gazing down at my hands.

Easily I could see Reiko's blood staining my fingertips. I could feel the cold water as Zero washed it away as I sobbed into Lilly's soft mane. My body shivered as it recalled the feeling of cold wind wrapping around it.

"Sometimes, one has to be mean. Also, how are you coping?"

"You mean with…finding out I had an uncle?"

"I'm surprised you didn't bombard him with questions upon discovering it."

"Honestly, I was a little surprised. I probably should've asked more questions, such as why he wasn't around much, why neither of them told me anything, or even why I only saw him maybe three times while growing up. I guess I just didn't want to pester him…if he wants to explain fully, I'll let him come to me."

"You want to know more about your past, don't you?"

Another turn of the page.

"Of course, but it's not like I've completely forgotten it. There's just a few missing pages that I want to find…"

"You should try and be a little more persistent then. If you want something, you should push at it until you find those answers. Waiting for others to open up and give you the answers won't always happen."

I sighed.

Nao was right.

Honestly, I should've focused more on the situation rather than try and bottle it up, bury myself into my school work, and ignore it all together. I was so afraid though - would delving so much into my past ruin any future I had with Mama?

I didn't want to risk losing that chance…

All I ached for was a chance to be by her side again.

"Maybe I will after the ball."

"Speaking of-" Nao lifted her cup of tea and sipped it for a moment. "-are you going to be going with me into town tomorrow morning to purchase a gown?"

"I have to decline. Besides, you should spend some time with your cousin and Sayori."

"Very well. Classes are excused tomorrow in preparation of the ball so you will have the day to catch up on your rest. We wouldn't want you falling ill." Nao glanced over her shoulder at me for a moment. "Try and stay safe tonight. I know you frequently wander the campus during the night, but you're actually on patrol tonight. Try not to let anything happen to you."

I smiled at her before tying my locks back into a ponytail. "I appreciate it, Nao. I will be careful."

She gave me an ever-so-faint smile. "Goodnight then, Sora."

"Sweet dreams, Nao."

* * *

Patrolling wasn't that bad. I had permission to miss my earlier classes and slept in a little longer than usual to prepare myself. Nao had wired me up on caffeine and sweet bread at dinner, giving me a portion of her own to make sure I had plenty of protein. I wasn't used to eating so much, but she had stared at me until I ate it. It was scary how easily Nao could manipulate me into taking better care of myself without having to speak a word or even show an ounce of emotion.

I personally blamed her German heritage.

At least I had a friend who sincerely cared whether I was living and breathing.

Yuuki cheerfully smiled and talked with me as I walked beside her. Whenever we would encounter Day Class students out of bed and trying to do something foolish, I would kind of hover back and let Yuuki handle things. They were scared of her - they would just mock me for even daring speak up to them.

We had just made our first round and met up with Zero to get his "report" on his patrol before parting ways once again. I noticed that Yuuki's doe-like orbs had been gazing at me curiously the passed few minutes.

"Sora, do you have a crush on Zero?"

_Where the hell did that come from?!  
_

I paused slightly before answering. "We're friends. I think."

Yuuki actually pouted. "Well, I figured I'd ask. I was thinking of playing my cards right to get him to ask you to the ball tomorrow."

"That's alright!" I quickly replied. "We're both going to be patrolling anyway. There's no need Yuuki."

Besides, her question…

Confused me greatly.

I had never interacted with a boy my own age before. I had questioned if Zero was my friend. How was I supposed to know what romantic feelings were? I had never experienced anything like that before. Yes, looking at Zero, I knew he was a good looking boy and his personality was kind, despite being hidden with indifference. Those qualities are what drew me in to begin with and lead to our friendship developing.

But what did it really mean to have a crush on someone?

"I'm sorry! You look so lost now…"

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head. "No, no. It's quite alright, Yuuki. I just…didn't expect that. Zero is my…friend." I tested the word. It felt right saying it. "I care about him very much, and I feel as if he understands me in some ways others haven't."

Yuuki parted her lips to reply, before she gave a soft, "Darn it…" She took off running at once.

"Y-Yuuki! Wait!"

I suddenly did _not_ want to be left alone. I broke into a run myself, trying to keep up with the brunette. She was so fast. Then again, she had been doing these duties for a very long time and was athletic.

Cold air filled my lungs as I ran as fast as I could. I was taller than Yuuki, but only by about four inches, so my strides weren't that different from hers, but she could book it. I heard her shout out someone's name, my eyes catching a glimpse of a pristine uniform before I tripped and hit the concrete.

Shearing pain shot up my leg as I sucked in my breath sharply, managing to pull myself onto my knee while cradling the other. My tights were ripped, my visible pale flesh now broken and blood was bubbling to the surface. The scent was strong, making my stomach queasy.

Bittersweet.

"Aidou, no!"

A flash of red and white caught my attention from my peripheral vision. Suddenly, I felt the world stop turning, and my entire body became lead. A scream built up in the back of my throat, but I wasn't even sure why I was scared.

"Sora!"

The world started turning once again as I heard a gunshot. My eardrums were ringing now from the sound and my vision was disoriented. I felt the ground drift from beneath me, before realizing I was in someone's arms. That person was running fast, much faster than any other person I had ever encountered.

"Are you alright?"

I managed a nod, but my ears were still ringing. The stars were replaced with stone ceilings, and the moonlight shone through glass panes rather than through the forest canopy. The world didn't stop jumbling about until finally I felt my feet touching the ground again.

Reflexives kicked in as a violent squeak escaped me, my hands tugging down the hem of my skirt between my thighs as I felt quick hands going beneath them. Piercing eyes rolled a moment later, before yanking down my tights to my knees, where the tops of my black leather boots began. His fingers made quick work of removing them and then my tights, before hastily taking alcohol pads and pressing them to my knee.

I howled in pain as the alcohol burned and killed the germs, biting down on my lower lip and shaking slightly before opening my eyes. Zero was now rifling through the cabinets of the infirmary, locating the bandages. I shifted my leg slightly and watched as it trembled. The fall had taken it's toll on my knee, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

Zero marched back over to me, his teeth ground slightly as he then grabbed my leg and steadied it straight. I gave a small yelp at his touch - his hands were colder than I expected, especially on bare skin. It must be because of the chilly air outside. We had been patrolling for hours now, and it seemed to only get colder as the night went on.

"You have to be more careful." Zero scolded me, glaring up at me slightly. "There are some idiots here who like to see others bleed."

"Why would Uncle Kaien allow sadists into his school then?"

Zero snorted but didn't answer me before he then grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to my feet after tucking my boots under his arm. I watched in dismay as my tights were tossed into the trash, feeling naked and exposed now. Zero continued to pull me behind him, not letting go of my arm as he dragged me behind him. My bare feet were cold against the floorboards, but with the air the silver-haired boy was putting off, I didn't question anything.

We reached Uncle Kaien's private quarters about ten minutes later. Zero dropped my boots on the floor beside the door and then opened the bathroom door for me.

"You need to stay here tonight."

I blinked in confusion. "How come?"

"Just…please."

I nodded immediately. I trusted Zero's judgment. If it would give him some peace of mind, then I would stay here tonight. Zero glanced toward the shower door for a moment.

"Get cleaned up. You still smell like blood. I'll bring you some clothes to wear."

"Okay."

Zero shut the bathroom door and I waited until his footsteps were gone before I started to undress, folding up my uniform neatly and pausing as I took in my reflection as I stood in my undergarments. Every red line was vibrant underneath the fluorescent lights, like blood on paper.

Three scars diagonally across my forearm. Another one across my ribs. I turned slightly and glanced over my shoulder, taking in my back. That's where the scars were the worst. Shaking my head, I quickly turned away from my reflection, reaching over to turn on the shower so the temperature would heat as I finished undressing.

The door opened just as I was about to pull off my bra.

An awkward stand-still occurred, before I hastily crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back to Zero. "G-Get out!" I shrieked.

The door slammed shut as a t-shirt and shorts hit the bathroom floor. I trembled in horror, my face burning hot and tears prickled my eyes as the real horror dawned on me.

_He…saw…_

It wasn't the fact he had almost seen me naked that appalled me.

It was something far worse.

_Zero saw my scars._

The loudest scream I could muster escaped my lips as my palm smashed against the glass of my reflection. Blood slipped down my palm and my wrist, droplets falling into the sink slowly as I lifted my enraged gaze toward the broken mirror.

Piercing gold eyes stared back at me.

* * *

It was almost an hour later that I emerged from the bathroom. Zero was still there, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, just staring aimlessly at nothing. I winced slightly as I shut the door, the doorknob pressing against my bandaged hand.

I was going to have to pay for the broken mirror.

_At least the Headmaster cares about me enough to not hate me for shattering a few more mirrors._

This wasn't the first time I had done this. I had shattered the mirror in the washroom Nao and I shared about six times in the time I had been at Cross Academy. Nao had covered for me, saying she had arachnophobia and would go berserk upon sight of even one small spider on the mirror and smash it as she murdered the little monstrosity.

For some reason, they always believed her.

I had cleaned up the glass the best I could and the blood, bandaging my hand tightly and waiting for the bleeding to stop. Zero seemed to get anxious around the sight and smell of blood - almost as if he would be sickened by it. I didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable than I already had.

I brushed my tangled, black strands behind my ear, feeling them clinging to my skin as I slowly crossed the room to sit down on the couch opposite of him. He had laid me out a blanket and a pillow. He had taken my weapon and arm band away, returning them where they belonged. Slowly, I folded my legs underneath me and idly played with the hem of the much too big shirt - it belonged to Zero.

I could tell by the scent.

"Sora…"

I slowly glanced up at him. "Yeah…?"

"I'm sorry for walking in on you." Zero mumbled awkwardly, his cheeks taking on a faint pink tinge. "It was rude."

"It's…fine." I lied.

_It's not fine. He saw. He saw what you've been so careful to hide from everyone, including Nao._

The little voice in the back of my head wouldn't shut up.

It did this whenever I felt even more insecure than usual.

"…I need to ask you something."

_He's going to ask. He's going to pry. Should…should I tell him?_

Part of me whimpered "no".

The desperate part of myself that wanted the bitter loneliness to cease screamed "yes" as loudly as she could.

"What happened…? How did your body become scarred so violently?"

I stood up slowly, walking across the room until I was knelt in front of him, sitting like a child would as I wound my arm around my knees, reaching up to touch his face. Hesitance hit me, because my fingers withdrew centimeters away from touching his face, before they curled into a fist and I pressed it to my mouth. Still, I looked up at him with my hazel eyes, most likely filling with tears.

"This is how I learned I was too weak in my family."

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter yet! Much love to __**Bellaswan-11 **__and __**Suntiger**__ for the reviews! :D Please let me know your thoughts in a review!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm not the only one who believed Kaien was nuts for letting his danger magnet niece performing prefect duties! XD Well, he'll learn. Perhaps. Much, much, much love to __**Tokine8696**__ for their fabulous review! You are a sweetheart!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 7**_

"How could you do something as idiotic as letting your own _niece_, someone who is defenseless and vulnerable, perform _prefect duties_ you damn idiot!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad! She just fell and scraped her knee… well, she also destroyed my bathroom mirror…but that's besides the point! You had it all under control -"

"You cannot be that dense! You know as well as I do that she will be targeted!"

I sat up slowly, hugging the pillow tighter to my chest as it tightened unpleasantly, listening to the argument through the thin wall. _Because I'm weak. That's why I'm a target._

"Zero, you can't go blaming yourself for last night…"

"I should've been the one to stay by her side! No. _She_ should not have even been out there. I have enemies, enemies who would harm her just to get to me!" I heard something slam, my legs swinging over the edge of the couch as I groggily made my way to the door, pressing my palms against it along with my ear to listen carefully. Zero gave a foul curse and a snarl. "Tell me the real damn reason you risked her life last night, you jackass."

I heard a sniffle, opening the door a crack and peering into the office. Uncle Kaien was crouched in the corner and pouting, with Zero's hands pressed to the desk and his eyes were locked murderously on the man.

"I was trying to get dear Sora to open up to Yuuki and you! And…I was sort of hoping you would ask Sora to the ball… She needs more confidence and has had a hard time adjusting to the other students! Don't give me that look, Zero!" he whined almost childishly and I sighed slightly.

Why did he have to be so meddlesome?

Still, he had good intentions…

Zero's glare did not lessen, but his voice was now a normal tone as he spoke. "Your plan was pointless. Yuuki and I have already befriended her…and besides, remember your other punishment for her? She has to patrol the ball tonight anyway, beside me since Yuuki has to play her part with Kaname. She's Yuuki's back-up."

_Beside me._

Yes. That was where I wanted to be tonight. Beside Zero, where I could feel calm and as if everything was okay for once, even if my bitter reality was a maelstrom around me, threatening to pull me under and steal all the air from my lungs until I was trapped into a black void.

He would keep me from going under.

"Apologize to Sora." Zero demanded.

The door opened wider as I pushed myself into the office, moving quickly in between them, almost as if to shield my uncle. They stared slightly in surprise at me, which was expected. I shook my head slowly, carefully looking at Zero's face, but not into his eyes.

"He held good intentions. I am fine. There isn't any need for an apology." I turned away from him and then bowed politely in front of the man behind me. "Thank you very much, Uncle Kaien. I will make sure to do my best this evening and not allow any mishaps. I will also…stay by Zero's side this evening to ensure that."

"You are just so polite and adorable!"

I squeaked as I was abruptly hugged and twirled about, feeling myself getting slightly dizzy before I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. My back hit something solid just then, and I opened my eyes to find Zero's arm locked around me and his gun pointed directly at the Headmaster. He quickly held up his hands.

"Now, now, Zero, put that away. Besides, you know it wouldn't harm me."

"Wanna bet? You have enough of the genes in you…just might be enough to cap you in the ass like I did that idiot Aidou."

_He sounds serious._

"Last warning, you dirty old man, don't manhandle Sora."

"You have my word, Zero~ Oh! Just look at the time! You better head on to your dorms and get ready for the ball! It's already almost noon! So much to do, so little time!"

The next thing I knew, the door was being slammed in our faces and I was standing in the hallway with Zero. He sighed irritably before moving to replace his gun in its holster, tucked away from sight in his blazer, but my hands reached out and grabbed it before he could. A fine silver brow rose in question, lavender irises locking on me as I slowly examined the gun.

The words _Bloody Rose _written in script caught my eye, before I slowly ran my fingers along the grooves, brushing my fingertips against the cold metal. It seemed familiar to me in a way, but I couldn't place how or why. Closing my eyes partway, I then turned slightly so the tip of the barrel brushed against my temple.

"Bang," I whispered softly, looking up at him to judge his reaction.

Horror filled his eyes, the mask slipping and showing me the hidden truth beneath the man before me.

He _cared _for me.

Zero quickly wrenched the gun away from me, putting several feet of distance between us. I couldn't help myself - a small smile crept across my lips as I tilted my head a little, crossing my arms behind my back.

"Remember your promise…if I ever become a monster, you are to end my existence, using the _Bloody Rose_. If I am to die, I want it to be by your hand."

Zero grimaced slightly, giving a small "_tch_" sound as he looked away from me. "Why did you chose me?"

"You are the only person who understands who I am inside."

He hesitated, tucking the gun away from my sight before moving forward. I expected him to be angry with me for bringing up the wrenched vow I had forced on him. Instead, I felt his fingers slowly brushing through my hair as he touched the crown of my head, his hand lingering for a long moment.

"You should go get ready for the ball."

His footsteps disappeared behind the closed door. It was then that I finally allowed my knees to give out, slumping against the wall beside me and laughing softly. The sound was hollow to my ears.

"I'm twisted,"

In the world I came from, it was the only way to survive.

* * *

"Sora, you're back."

I stepped into the familiar walls of my dorm, turning to see Nao. She wasn't even dressed, but I could see her ball gown was hanging on the back of the washroom door. Lazing about as usual, the apathetic Eurasian was sprawled on her bed reading and chewing on some _pocky_ while her wild, ginger curls fell around her frame and her feet kicked back and forth in the air.

"How did patrolling go?"

I looked down at my bare legs and bandaged knee. "Well, being a klutz forbids you from prefect duties." I gave a faint chuckle, with Nao glancing over her shoulder at me and raising a perfectly arched brow in surprise before adjusting her glasses.

"It's unusual to see more skin other than your hands and face."

"Do you have another pair of tights…?"

Nao nodded, sitting up and going over to the wardrobe and opening it. She opened one of the drawers at the bottom that she used to store her shoes before withdrawing another package of black tights for me. Thanking her, I took the package in my hands and moved to untie my red bow tie, undoing my blazer and shrugging it off before draping it across my bed. I turned to my bedside table to place my bracelet when I paused, taking in a large white box that took up more than the table's surface.

"Nao, is this yours?"

"No."

I lifted the box, finding a tag on it with my name printed on a piece of paper. There wasn't anything else on it. Warily, I moved the box onto my lap as I sat on the edge of my bed, glancing at Nao for a moment and having a fleeting thought that maybe one of the other students had put something vile and terrifying in the box to get back at me for attacking Reiko. I took my chances and lifted the box lid.

My gasp alerted Nao, who sat up immediately and crossed the room, before reaching into the box and lifting up the masquerade mask. It was a smoky grey, with white outlining the eyes and it reminded me of a wolf. Nao then placed the mask down on the beside table before reaching into the box and lifting out the most beautiful and elegant ball gown I had ever seen before.

The scariest part was it looked as if it had been specifically made for me. Trembling slightly and freaked out, I looked down at the box and saw another card. Like the tag, it was also typed, using an elegant font. The card itself was black and the font looked to have been printed with white ink.

"What does it say?" Nao asked, a slight hint of curiosity in her tone.

"'For my darling, may all others pale in comparison to your beauty.'" I read aloud, my voice trembling along with my body as I held the card.

"Sounds like a Secret Admirer. Maybe Kiryuu."

"Zero? No way…"

_We're just friends._

"This is from Madam Botan's shop. Someone requested for this to be designed for you. They must've paid top dollar." Nao stated, taking a good look at the dress. "I remember seeing her working on this a few weeks back when I went into town with Sayori."

I swallowed hard.

"Try it on." Nao said.

"No way!" I squeaked, meekly tugging on a section of my hair nervously.

Nao simply stared at me. "You can't wear your uniform tonight. It's formal attire and you have to wear a mask. It's part of the event."

I cursed softly and reluctantly stood up, unbuttoning my blouse before I hesitated. Due to being freaked out, I had almost forgotten the fact that Nao had _never_ once seen me undressed or seen my scars. I quickly took the dress and turned it around, making sure it wasn't back-less.

It wasn't. In fact, it had been made perfectly, to hide all of my scars, as if someone had taken them into consideration while making the request. There were even a pair of fishnet fingerless gloves that were elbow-length that went with the gown. The only thing I would be lacking were shoes and -

Strike that.

My eyes landed on a pair of black leather open-toed pumps near my bedside table. They were my size as well.

"Who's shoes?"

"Yuuki Cross dropped them off, along with this. It's from the Headmaster." Nao handed me an envelope she had resting on her table. I put down the gown and opened the envelope, withdrawing a metal hair-piece that was shaped like a crescent moon.

The shoes from Yuuki, the hair piece from Uncle Kaien, and the gown…

Perhaps it was from Zero…?

The mystery of it all scared me, but I didn't have much choice. While I was examining the items, I heard a buzzing and turned slightly to see Nao lifting up her cell phone. She answered it, switching dialects to German before standing up and heading into the washroom to continue her conversation, most likely with her mother. I didn't know much about Nao's family - other than the fact her father was Japanese, her mother was German, and they were wealthy. Her family lived in Berlin while she studied here in Japan.

Cross Academy was one of the most prestigious academies in Japan.

I stole the opportunity to strip off my clothes and hastily pull on the dress. It had a turtle neck style and was sleeveless, with an empire waist. The dress was a blending of grey and white, reminding me of the pelt of a wolf. The hem pleated and fell to my ankles. I quickly pulled on the matching gray gloves and then slipped on the shoes, wiggling my toes. It was strange, wearing someone else's shoes, but they fit perfectly. I tested walking in them around the dorm a few times, making sure not to trip over the hem of the dress, feeling it swish around my legs and ankles. Very slowly, I lifted up the mask and stepped over to the full body mirror in the corner that was Nao's.

Normally, I wasn't allowed within five feet of it due to my history of destroying mirrors, but I knew she would give me this one time exception. I pulled on the mask and took in my appearance slowly, my breath hitching.

A familiar stranger stared back at me in my reflection.

I reached out to touch the glass, but the moment I did I heard a sharp knock on the door. I quickly lifted the hem of my dress and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Sora!" Yuuki practically tackled me as she hugged me, twirling me a bit and then gasping. "Oh my…this dress looks beautiful on you! Was it a gift from somebody?" One of her doe-like orbs closed in a wink as she smiled.

_Maybe…it was Zero…_

I pushed that thought out of my head. There's no way. It would be uncharacteristic of him to do such a thing.

"I'm so glad the shoes fit! I managed to slip free from Kaname a bit earlier so I could come by and help you get ready. I asked Ayase if she would help you, but she just stared at me funny…so here I am!" Yuuki continued to speak as she stepped into the dorm, taking my hand and making me do another twirl so she could look at the dress at all angles. "This is beautiful. It reminds me of an elegant wolf, especially with the mask."

"Those were my thoughts…"

"Well, we need to fix your hair. It's only a few hours until sunset and the ball." Yuuki ran her fingers through my hair, causing my breath to hitch and I shivered involuntarily at the touch. She must have noticed the way I tensed. "You're not used to touch, are you?"

I shook my head, not saying a word. I couldn't tell her anything about why touch was foreign to me. Other than the soft touch of Mama, all other touching had been associated with pain. I wasn't used to anyone touching me gently out of kindness.

Heat crept up my neck and flooded my face as Zero sprung to my thoughts, of the way his fingers had brushed through my unruly hair before his hand lingered on the crown of my head. His touch had been affectionate in its own way.

"You can relax, Sora. We're friends and I won't hurt you."

I glanced at her slowly before removing the mask, holding it in my hands and then looking at our reflection in the mirror. This time, she wasn't so imaginary. There was a sincerity.

Why now? What had changed since my birthday last month?

"Hmm…I know what we can do…" Yuuki pulled out the desk chair and patted the seat for me. "Just relax. This is your first dance, after-all."

I nodded slightly, deciding to trust her.

Zero did. I should as well.

Because Zero was the only person in this world I trusted to know me.

* * *

_A/N: This was originally going to be the actual ball, but I wanted to further develop the bond between Zero and Sora before all the craziness I have planned happens. I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter. Please review!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: 26 reviews and I'm only on chapter 8. Whoa. Okay so I had a reviewer point out that Sora and Zero have only had four real conversations - not true. Please pay attention to the time line. At the beginning of Chapter 5, __**six weeks **__had passed. During that time period, Sora and Zero had gotten to know each other better. Just because the conversations weren't written out doesn't mean they didn't occur. I'm trying to keep the pace slow - both Zero and Sora are very quiet and take awhile to open up to others. Have patience please._

_Thanks to all of you! You are fabulous~!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 8  
**_

There were blinding lights and beautiful dancers, moving gracefully to the heart-filled compositions the orchestra was playing. I was amazed at how the ballroom had been transformed, having been decorated in a gothic style feel that made me feel as if we had stepped back in time to the Renaissance period. My gaze swept the room as I moved over to one of the pillars, lightly pressing my back to it as I glanced toward the entrance, watching the other students arriving, from both Day and Night Class.

I felt the fleeting touch of silk on my bare skin, turning my attention forward and saw Nao lift a gloved hand and give me a slight wave. She was being led to the dance floor by the Class President, who had asked her after the quick rejection of his Night Class crush. She reminded me of a blue-jay with her gown and her mask, which had feathers. She had replaced her standard glasses with contact lenses - something Nao seldom did because they irritated her eyes.

She actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

Well, at least I could tell she was. She still appeared as apathetic as ever. I lifted my hand and pressed it to my mouth to suppress a giggle as she was pulled among the dancers. Several of the girls lingering by the buffet started to chatter excitedly as the doors opened once again, this time the most popular students of the Night Class filing into the ballroom.

Yuuki was among them. I hardly recognized her on Kaname's arm. Her dress was as white as snow, shimmering underneath the lights. It had two crisscrossing straps that tied around her neck, along with an empire waist. The bottom part of the gown was made of layers at an angle, with the very back going to her calves and the front stopping at her knees. She wore white toe-shoes, with the ribbons tied around her ankles, and her long chestnut hair had been done in ringlets. A circlet of white roses rested on top of her head, and her mask had glimmering rhinestones on it, giving her a very pure and innocent look. Kaname was also dressed in white, with a red dress shirt underneath his blazer and there was a single red teardrop underneath the left eye of his white mask.

The Night Class students moved to the middle of the dance floor, with the other students moving out of the way for them. Kaname was the first to move, bowing gracefully before his fiancée and I watched as Yuuki gave a curtsey before taking his hand, the two of them beginning to dance gracefully. Two other couples from the Night Class joined them - an ash blond woman wearing black with an orange haired man, along with a girl that reminded me of a porcelain doll with her Lolita attire and a redhead.

The single ones moved around the ball, chatting with the Day Class girls who were trying their best to catch their attention. I shook my head slightly, still not understanding why they were so popular. The Day Class knew next to nothing about the Night Class.

All they knew about them were their looks.

It was… shallow.

I quickly moved away from the dancers as I felt that familiar shudder going down my spine as Kaname's gaze once again found its way to me. I glanced up slowly a moment later, pausing as I realized the ceiling had been covered with mirrors.

I hardly recognized myself.

My normally unmanageable hair had been tamed enough for Yuuki to braid two sections, them coming together at the back of my head and fastened with the crescent moon hairpiece from Uncle Kaien. The rest of my hair fell around my face in a dark curtain.

This masked girl in my reflection…

She concealed what I had been desperate to hide.

"You're…Katsura right?"

I felt myself jolt, startled by the male voice that had pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see an older boy, from one of the third year classes. He was attractive with his brown hair, wearing his mask on top of his head, giving me a smile that showed some dimples. My voice had fled me, stunned that he was speaking to me.

"Would you mind dancing with me?"

He offered his hand to me politely. I wasn't sure how to turn him down. It was the first time one of the other students besides Nao and Zero had looked at me without malice or pity. Placing my hand in his, I allowed him to steer me toward the edge of the dance floor. Thankfully, it kept us away from the Night Class and the horde of girls who were getting riled up by them.

He started talking to me, asking me basic yes or no questions. I would mostly nod or shake my head, barely speaking. My focus was elsewhere. It had to be elsewhere.

I felt like I was being watched.

"Darn, the song's over already?" The boy - I think he said his name was Daisuke - rubbed the back of his head as we stopped dancing. "I was having a good time chatting with you, Katsura. I don't care what all the others say - you're actually a very sweet girl!"

"Thank you," I whispered, but I felt as if his compliment was empty.

"Well, hopefully I can have another dance later. I can tell you're busy."

"I am supposed to be patrolling the ball."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it then! I'll see you around, Katsura!"

Embarrassed, I moved away from the other dancers and walked alongside the walls of the room, looking all around for Zero. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand, that strange feeling of being watched hitting me again as I neared the balcony doors. I turned slightly and then relaxed, recognizing lavender orbs peering through the eyes of the black mask, trimmed in lavender.

Zero was leaning against the balcony railing, watching the dancers with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a black suit with a violet dress shirt. Standing beside him was an older man, most likely in his early forties wearing a white mask that covered half of his face. He had unruly, black hair that fell to his shoulders and was also wearing a suit, but he had his blazer undone and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, his neck tie loose. I also noticed he had what appeared to be a shotgun strapped to his back.

"Ah, there's the little missy." He turned, also noticing me and his visible orb was a piercing shade of blue, reminding me of the sky. I watched as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a package of cigarettes, pulling one out and placing it between his teeth. "My stupid pupil was getting anxious and looked ready to draw blood when he saw you dancing with that pretty boy." He stated calmly as I approached them.

Zero shot him a glare, especially as the man reached out to ruffle his platinum hair. "Knock it off. I wasn't doing any of that."

"Sure you weren't," The man struck a match, the flame illuminating the visible portion of his face. I was now close enough to notice he had a scar on his chin. He lit his cigarette and I scrunched up my nose immediately, before moving forward at once. "So, you're the talk of that foolish man and my student."

"Master -" Zero's tone was full of warning, but he didn't finish his sentence.

I reached up and took the cigarette from the man's lips, crushing it out immediately underneath my shoe. "There isn't any smoking permitted on the academy grounds. As a guest, you should really mind the rules here, Sir."

Both men stared at me, before the man sent a glare at Zero. "Thought you said she was quiet and never spoke up against anyone."

"She…normally is…" Zero shifted slightly, but I could see in the faint light that he was fighting a smile at my actions. He then straightened and stepped closer to me. "This is my Master, Toga Yagari. Master, this is Katsura Sora."

"Sora…pretty name. Always liked that name for a girl." Yagari grunted slightly, before he reached his gloved hand toward my face. I almost staggered away from him, but as I felt Zero's hand touching my back, I froze. Almost in a gentle manner, Yagari lifted my mask so he could see my face. He let out a low whistle. "Well I'll be damned! She's actually cute!"

I wasn't sure how to take that.

"Master, go be a pervert elsewhere." Zero stated, his tone revealing he was annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I won't go invading another Hunter's territory. Ain't my style, kid. 'Sides, I ain't into kids. I like a lady with class, who will point out my faults."

"I'm surprised you actually have a taste in women," Zero said dryly in reply.

"Boy, you better watch yourself. I was your age once too, and I was once madly in love. As fate would have it, she and I had to go separate ways. I still think of her every time I see the full moon." Yagari looked toward the sky before he shrugged a bit. "I've got the patrol. Go dance."

"I don't dance," Zero stated sharply.

"Well tonight, you do! You can't waste an opportunity like this! I mean, just look at the girl. She obviously dressed up and took the time to stand out. So…" Yagari snagged Zero's collar and forcefully pushed him into the ballroom, before gently pushing me into Zero's arms. "Go make every child, boy, and man in there jealous!"

"Is that an order, Master?"

"Damn straight it is!"

I actually giggled a bit at the crazy man, before feeling Zero slowly take my hand. I reached up to pull my mask back down as we emerged on the dance floor. Awkwardly, Zero placed his hand on my waist, being careful with my bandaged hand as I lightly gripped his shoulder. The music was a faster pace than what it had been the night of my birthday, when Zero and I had danced for the first time, but we settled into a pace that was as comfortable as it was going to be for us.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Zero said suddenly. "I was expecting you to wear the dress you wore for your birthday."

"Um…someone left this for me. I'm not sure who."

Zero quirked a brow. "Maybe you have a secret admirer."

"The thought makes me uncomfortable. Any attention I draw usually is bad."

_Zero wasn't the one who sent me the dress. _

I wasn't disappointed. I was just now more freaked out than ever.

Zero noticed, gently tightening the hold he had on my hand. "What's wrong?"

"I keep feeling like someone is watching me…"

"Well, you are attracting more attention than usual. I say it's the dress." Zero was quiet for a moment. "You look good."

Just then, my heart started to spasm violently in my chest. When was the last time Zero and I had actually talked like this? Our conversations of late had been so serious and very little, due to everything that had been going on.

The last time we had just held a light conversation was probably a week after my birthday. We had gone for a walk to the small creek further out on the grounds. He taught me how to skip a rock that day. We had asked simple questions about one another. It had been one of the most pleasant conversations I had ever held with another being.

That was the day I realized I could count on him.

When I first really started to care deeply about him.

He was like me in so many ways.

"Zero…"

"What is it, Sora?"

I looked up at him, tightening my grip on him.

_This is real. His hand is in mine.  
_

"I care about you."

"As do I."

My lips parted again. "I want…I want to…"

He waited patiently for me to find the words. Our feet stopped moving, with my gaze traveling to the floor. I felt him slowly moving his hand up my back and then he touched my cheek, causing me to lift my honey eyes back up. An unruly strand of ebony fell out of place, with his quick and nimble fingers catching it, before tucking it back into place almost carefully.

The way he touched me - it was as if he was afraid I would break.

A fragile doll he was desperate to keep safe.

"I want to tell you…who I really am…"

"Does this have to deal with your…secret… Sora?"

I nodded slightly.

"I'll listen then, whenever you're ready."

"Zero! Company."

I whipped my head just as Yagari went rushing by. Zero quickly let go of me, but I reached out and snatched his wrist. I had a strange feeling, one I could not explain. I sensed something.

"Zero, wait -"

"Just stay here, Sora."

Zero slipped out of my hold and took off. I watched as he took off out of the ballroom, before I lifted my dress and hurried to the balcony. My frantic gaze searched the grounds, before I froze up.

A woman was among the thicket of trees down below. For a faint moment, I could have sworn I saw a flash of gold, like hellfire. Then, as fast as it had appeared, it was gone.

Along with the woman.

"Dammit, she was just here!"

"Zero!" I shouted.

He whipped around, seeing me pointing. "I saw her! She was there!"

I watched as they headed in the direction I was pointing, before a violent shiver covered my entire frame. The howl of a wolf pierced the air, causing every nerve in my body to respond. I grasped onto the balcony with both hands, my heartbeat and the howl ringing in my eardrums. My knees almost gave out, before I panted slightly, lifting my head and taking in the northeastern wall.

The silhouette of a wolf appeared before the full moon, before disappearing.

_Blood._

I smell blood.

The bittersweet scent was growing stronger as my knees gave out. I braced myself against the stone balcony, cradling my hand as it throbbed, turning it slowly and watching as the blood seeped through my bandages and glove.

"You really should be more careful, my pet."

I lifted my gaze, only to go completely rigid as a familiar blond crouched in front of me. His fingers locked around my wrist, holding it in a tight grip - so tightly I feared my wrist would snap. He slowly traced his lips with the tip of his tongue, parting them before jerking my wrist slightly.

Blue eyes took on a crimson luster as his tongue lapped up my blood.

"We wouldn't want your precious blood to go to waste."

His lips parted again, with his incisors protruding from them, seconds before they sunk into my palm. I couldn't even struggle or draw enough air into my lungs to scream.

_Mama. _

Everything went black.

* * *

_A/N: Looks like the secrets out. Can't wait to see what you all thought of this chapter. Please review and let me know!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I am aware how mean I am for the cliffhanger I left last chapter. Now it's time to reveal some secrets! Much appreciation to all those who reviewed._

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 9**_

His scent was all around me. I pulled myself from darkness and moved slowly, hearing the shifting of a mattress. My fingers twitched slightly as they brushed against the warmth of sheets. A soft groan escaped me as I sat up slowly, pressing my hand to my head as it throbbed maliciously. Foreign walls greeted me, before everything came rushing back.

Vampires.

A vampire had bit me.

Panicked, I yanked my hand back, taking in a bandage on my palm, ripping it off and looking in horror at the two puncture marks. They were still fresh and open, but the cut the mirror had given me had already scabbed back over despite being re-opened. Sharp gasps left me as I hastily began to check the rest of my body, finding myself no longer in my ball gown and now wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. My gown was hanging up on the door of the wardrobe and my mask was lying on the desk.

The scent around me was unmistakably Zero's.

I sat up on my knees, pressing my uninjured palm against the mattress as I took in my surroundings. There weren't any objects in this room to identify whom it belonged. The only clue I had was the scent that lingered all around me.

The creaking of the door opening caused me to back into the far corner of the bed, looking around for something I could use as a weapon. I snagged one of the pumps on the floor beside the bed and held it, ready to lunge if need be. There wasn't anyway I was going to end up food for some parasite!

"Sora,"

His voice should've comforted me, but the only thing I could do was flinch and remain where I was. Zero shut the door behind him and flicked the lock, turning to look at me. After a few moments of silent staring, I dropped the shoe and sprung across the bed, moving as fast as I could. My bare feet hit the floor as I ran to him, throwing my arms around him and bursting into tears, sobbing heavily into his chest. He murmured my name before I felt him place his hand against the back of my head. Through teary eyes, I saw him holding the _Bloody Rose_ at his side.

The scent of blood on his skin caused me to yank back a second later. I jerked my head up and then grabbed his collar, yanking him down and inspecting his shoulder. Faintly I could see two identical puncture marks.

Something inside of me snapped. I was beginning to shake violently - not from my sobs, but from anger. I felt hands cupping my face a moment later, forcing me to look at his face as my hands continued to fist his clothes. His face was blurred due to my vision, but I could still make out his soulful eyes staring at me.

At first they were filled with concern, but then slowly they narrowed the longer they stared into my own. I cried out as the world flipped, suddenly finding myself pinned to the floor with Zero holding my wrists above my head and straddling my waist. Instinct told me to kick and scream, but he held my wrists with one hand and covered my mouth with his other, holding me still. I continued to kick at the floor.

"Stop moving!" Zero growled.

I did. My vision began to clear and I felt my glass heart cracking even more as his beautiful eyes, as perfect as amethysts, took on a blood red luster. The brand on the side of his neck began to glow just as red. He continued to inspect me slowly, turning my face.

The touch I once thought was gentle terrified me.

I trembled as he brushed my hair away from my neck and ears. I flinched slightly, expecting to feel his fangs pierce into my skin, especially as I watched him from my peripheral vision and saw him part his lips, revealing them. His fingers traced alongside of my ear and for some strange reason, the tip didn't feel as rounded as it normally did.

_No…don't tell me that…_

"What…are you?" Zero asked, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes returned to normal.

I turned away from his gaze, catching sight of our reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, taking in my horrorstricken features with piercing gold eyes. I looked away at once, a rush of incoherent images flashing across my thoughts as I weakly smiled up at Zero.

"I'm a monster."

Silence fell between us before I felt him release me, sitting up by the back of his knees. I lifted my body slowly, lowering my head and fighting my tears. I heard the cocking of his gun, lifting my gaze slowly and watching as Zero raised it slowly.

_This is it. He's going to keep his promise._

Hope filled me as I watched Zero carefully, just waiting for him to pull the trigger and end it all. The suffering, the pain, the bitter loneliness, everything would end. I would no longer be a burden for Mama. I would no longer have to run.

I stopped breathing.

The gun was tossed away and I felt strong arms pulling me closer, my face being buried against Zero's chest as he held me tightly. Tears rushed down my face.

"Why do you want to die so badly…?"

I didn't have an answer.

He withdrew a moment later, taking my arm and looking at the three scars across my forearm.

"These are claw marks."

I swallowed hard as he spoke those words, before I gave a slight nod of confirmation. I didn't flinch as Zero reached down and jerked the hem of the shirt up, revealing my stomach and torso.

"This was deliberate. All of these scars are claw marks."

He moved behind me, the light of the moon filling the room through the windowpanes as he inspected my back, which was covered in so many scars it looked as if I had been whipped repeatedly. They started from my shoulder blades all the way to the small of my back. I could still remember the agonizing pain, the feeling of hot, sticky blood coating my skin.

"It wasn't just one…it was many…"

Zero lowered my shirt, but I could still feel him gripping the hem of it seconds before I felt his forehead pressing against the crown of my head. I had drawn my knees closer to my chest, feeling numb.

This was good.

I could tell him everything now.

So very slowly, I found a way to speak the words I had kept hidden behind my lips for years. "I was raised in a clan…or rather a pack…of beings that wore human flesh. They were human on the outside, but they were not human at heart. They could take on the form of beasts every lunar cycle. They possessed great strength, and over the past few centuries, they had been in a blood feud."

Moreover, I was telling this tale to a vampire.

"My mother was bitten by a lycan - werewolf in fairytale terms - when she was pregnant with me. I am the first ever child to be born with lycan genetics that wasn't from a pureblood line. I was born to a lycan mother and a human father. I never knew who my father was or anything about him, other than the fact he was strong and saved Mama from vampires when she was only a teenager. She followed him around for years before he finally admitted he loved her." My lips twitched into a small smile. "That's how I came to be. However, while Mama was pregnant with me… they were separated and she was bitten by a lycan. The lycanthropy gene took over her human cells, and in turn, altered my growth as a fetus. I was born frail and malnourished. Mama never was able to find my father again, or even tell him about her pregnancy…"

Zero hadn't spoken a word, but I could hear his breath trembling.

"Mama was found by the Katsura clan… they saved her life, nursed her back to health, and helped deliver me and keep me alive. The head of the clan, a man named Ritsuke, adopted my mother as his daughter and became my Grandfather. He kept us safe all throughout my childhood. We were…always on the run…from the vampires trying to hunt us down."

"What about the scars…?"

"The other lycans in the pack were ordered to teach me how to fight. They wanted to see how much of the lycan blood really flowed through my veins and if I could transform. The only thing that happens is…I can become strong, but only in bursts whenever I lose my temper…My features twist…but even with that strength and speed…I'm still too weak in my family. They branded me to remind me of my weakness."

Zero was shaking now. I was feeling hollow.

"Why didn't your mother stop them?" he demanded.

"Mama…wasn't around when it happened…when she came back, she nearly slaughtered them for what they had done to me. After that day, I wasn't allowed to leave Mama's or Grandfather's side. My 'brothers' and 'sisters' were not allowed to speak to me. That didn't stop them from trying to get rid of the weakest link…"

"They…tried to kill you?"

"Several times. When we were separated from the pack, Mama told me to run, as far away as I could and to get to safety…she told me to find Kaien Cross at his academy and to give him a letter…I did. I moved during the day, when it was safer…I spent weeks on the run until I finally found Cross Academy."

Zero spoke. "I remember that day…Yuuki found you collapsed in front of the school… you were covered in blood and dirt…"

"When I came to, I was in a dorm room and Nao was looking over me." I paused for a moment. "Ever since that day, I've felt a change beginning…the beast inside is growing stronger. I feel my humanity slipping away at times. That's why I'm so desperate to keep others away…I don't want them to see what's behind my eyes. I never…want to see what's staring back at me in my reflection."

"Why is your blood…repelling and yet draws in vampires?"

"Lycan blood is repugnant to vampire kind…because before the blood feud began, lycan were once the daylight servants of the vampires. Purebloods can control lycans. However, the pureblood lines are dying out… where as the lycans numbers are increasing. The difference between vampires and lycans is how they affect ex-humans…"

"Humans turned vampire degenerate into what's known as Level E."

"Humans turned lycan don't degenerate and are almost as strong as born lycans and purebloods."

"Why did the feud start?"

"A vampire and a lycan fell in love and became pregnant. It was viewed as an abomination and the vampire mother and child were murdered. The lycan managed to escape with his life and started the feud…"

"That doesn't explain why the vampires are attracted to your blood…unless…" Zero trailed off for a moment.

"Unless…?"

"Vampire Hunter blood is sweeter, used to lure vampires in…your uncle is the Headmaster, and your mother is his sister…she must've been born in a Vampire Hunter family. The bloodlines mixed… that's why your blood smells bittersweet."

_That explains so much…_

I leaned my head back slowly, meeting his pained gaze for a moment.

"Do you want to drink my blood, Zero?"

His breath hitched a moment before his eyes immediately turned red, glowing in the darkness before I felt his arm lock around my waist, his fist clutching the t-shirt and fisting it. I felt his other hand gripping the collar after brushing my hair away from my neck. The feeling of his tongue on my skin caused me to shiver violently, before his fangs lightly scraped against the skin of my neck.

I winced slightly, but not in fear. The initial shock had worn away. No matter what, I trusted Zero Kiryuu. He had been my saving grace and had proven to me that he cared about my existence. He was willing to break that wretched vow to keep me alive.

If I had to give him blood, I wouldn't mind.

It would be an equivalent exchange.

"Too trusting…" I heard him whisper against my ear, before his hold tightened slightly. "I don't desire your blood, Sora. I just want you to stay safe."

"Even though I may lose my mind one day and become a horrible beast?"

He actually gave a small laugh - though it sounded hollow.

"That day won't come. You're stronger than you realize. Your will is unbreakable…why else would you be willing to endure so much? You allowed the others to break you and scar you out of love for your mother…you allowed the other students to bully you to keep control and keep their lives safe… you would sacrifice your blood to me…"

"Zero…"

"I never wanted to become a monster…I hate vampires more than anything…yet it disgusts me how I crave blood. I'd rather starve than hurt someone I care for again…"

"Who did you lose, Zero…?"

I moved slowly, turning sideways so my legs were tucked underneath me and pressed to the cold floor, my hand lightly touching the brand on his neck as I looked up at him through ebony strands.

"…Yuuki…"

_He loved her._

I could sense it in that single whisper.

"Tell me…everything."

Zero hesitated before he began to tell me the hidden truth about his past. Moreover, with every word spoken, I felt my heart beginning to break over the anguish he had endured. I felt something stirring within me as I looked into his eyes, listened to his words, and saw him lower the barriers he had carefully placed around his wounded heart. I did not move, did not speak, and did not allow my tears to shed as Zero opened his heart to me.

I silently vowed to become stronger and to never leave his side.

Promises be damned.

* * *

_A/N: And now you all know. Okay, I've decided to start putting a review limit. So...five reviews before I update. Okay? :)  
_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: As much as I would appreciate the reviews, I do not want reviews that are completely irrelevant to the story/chapter. So please continue to review, giving me constructive criticism and your opinions/thoughts on the events of the story. Thanks!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 10**_

November went by in a blur. The metamorphosis had finally completed. I felt different than I did that spring day I had collapsed in front of the gates of this beautiful academy. It was as if entering these sacred walls had managed to tame the beast inside, despite its relentless attempts to grow stronger and sweep me into a waltz of the damned.

I was now fighting harder than ever to keep my sanity.

My humanity.

I tried to distract myself as the days turned into weeks. Now that I knew the Night Class' secret - knew Yuuki and Zero's secret - I had sworn to protect them.

It was crazy, but perhaps I was just fulfilling the duty of my lycan blood. Like in the days of old, I would be the daylight protector of the vampires. I didn't do it because I was against the feud - by all means, I agreed wholeheartedly with the lycans standpoint on it. A child between our races should not have been considered an abomination, and the mother should not have been slaughtered alongside of her child simply because she fell in love with a lycan man.

I tapped my pencil slightly against my notebook, shifting only slightly to feel my unruly strands entangle around my fingers from where I was leaning my cheek into my palm. Truthfully, my mind should have been focused on the lecture that our Ethics teacher - the one and only Toga Yagari - was teaching right now because it would be on exams before Winter Break, but my thoughts were far, far away from Cross Academy currently.

My friends were vampires. The lycan blood in me was wary, but only when it came to Yuuki. For some reason, all of me had accepted Zero as he was. Quite possibly because he was just like me and never asked to be wrenched from his human life. Mama had wanted me to be born a healthy, human child and had been forced to watch as my sufferance worsened as I grew.

The only reason I really damned my existence was because how much it burdened and hurt my mother. I really wished that I knew if she was fine. Uncle Kaien has still yet to find her and -

"Katsura Sora!"

I jolted in my seat, nearly falling sideways and feeling a quick hand grab my shoulder to steady me. My hazel eyes quickly zeroed in on our teacher and I felt a sting of guilt as he gave me an annoyed look.

"It's nice of you to join class again. Now if you could answer the question I've asked you a good five times now…"

"S-Sorry…" I barely managed to spit out before staring at the question on the board.

My entire mind went blank. Zero cleared his throat slightly and then answered the question, though he had been as unfocused as I had been. My entire face was hot, especially as another student scoffed and hissed something along the lines of "there he goes again, sticking up for that reject!" and there was a slight buzzing of laughter and snide remarks.

Yagari took his book and whacked it against the desk top, the dull roar being silenced at once. He then closed his eye and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, mumbling something that sounded like "this is why I hate kids" before he opened his eye again.

"Katsura, if you clearly have something more important to do than study for the exam, then you can take some time to visit the Headmaster." Yagari then said. "This is the fifth time I've had to call on you and you've failed to answer or pay attention in class in two weeks. Zero, escort her to the Headmaster."

Zero nodded before standing up, but I noticed that he sent Yagari a slightly peeved look as we passed him after gathering our books. I felt so ashamed of myself. I wasn't the best student, but I always tried my hardest in class. It was vital I passed my exams as well, otherwise it would hurt my overall grades and I may be held back a year.

The painful thought of being left behind as Zero and Nao moved on hit me hard. I quickly snagged his blazer sleeve as we entered the hallway. One violet orb glanced at me through platinum strands as I gripped his sleeve tighter.

"Why have you been so distracted?"

"…I'm trying to understand everything…about myself, about everything you told me… my mind feels like it's in a fog. The dreams are getting worse…"

Zero paused and turned so quickly, I staggered back until I hit the wall. He placed a hand beside my head and used his other hand to turn my face, inspecting me again. He then straightened a moment later.

"You haven't been sleeping again."

"I swear I haven't been sneaking out either." I quickly said, holding up my hands in defense. "Not since that one guy, Idol…or something…tried to eat me twice."

Zero's eyes flickered at the reminder. "I swear, Kaname should've done more to him than suspension and his idea of a punishment…that brat is a masochist and likes being punished by him…" He gave a slightly annoyed sigh, before glancing down the corridor that would lead to the Headmaster's office. "Don't mind Master…he gets grumpy this time of the year."

"I didn't mean to upset him for spacing out…I'm trying really hard to pass his course! I need it to be able to pass this year…"

We once again began to move down the corridor, with my hands gripping the edge of my textbook as it pressed to my thighs.

"Do you need tutoring?"

I gave a pathetic whimper as I hung my head. "Unfortunately. I can't make heads or tails of the coursework. I also…still have trouble…reading sometimes."

Zero was the only one who knew that I didn't know how to read or write much when I first came to Cross Academy. That had been our first real interaction, but I had barely spoken two words to him as he taught me how to read and write. I had only know the basics. I had never gone to school before. Growing up, I had been taught what I knew from Mama and Grandfather. We were always on the run, so school had never been an option for me.

"I'll make arrangements for time to tutor you."

"What? Zero, you don't have to do that!" I lifted my head, before realizing I was speaking louder than I normally did.

Something was off with me today.

"I'm going to do it anyway. If you fail, I'll be harped at by the Headmaster for letting you fail when I could have done something. The same goes for Yuuki. My grades are good."

"I don't see how…you never study…"

"I don't need to." Zero simply tapped his temple with his fingers before he turned and knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster Cross." We paused and waited, hearing only silence before Zero knocked again. "Headmaster." He turned the door knob and opened the door slightly, poking his head in before quickly shutting the door and twitching violently.

I tipped my head to the side. "Um…what's going on, Zero?"

"Nothing," Zero muttered, covering his face with one hand before raking his fingers through his bangs, one hand in the pocket of his blazer. "We'll just tell Master that the Headmaster wavered a punishment."

"So we should head back to the classroom then?"

Zero shook his head. "Like you, I'm exhausted. C'mon, I know where we can go."

Nodding, I followed close behind, glancing over my shoulder only slightly toward the office door. I pushed the curiosity from my thoughts. It probably wasn't something I wanted to know about anyway.

* * *

It was chilly outside, but there was a homey warmth inside of the stables. Lily greeted us and I quickly hugged the steed, talking to her with a gentle voice as I brushed my fingers through her mane and then pulled out the apple I had saved from lunch from my bag. She happily munched on it as I smiled, hearing Zero shutting the stable door to keep out the November chill. I gave a small giggle as Lily's breath tickled my cheek as she turned to lightly nip at my hair.

"Lily, don't eat Sora." Zero said quietly, before pulling out another apple from a satchel hanging on the wall, and moving to feed it to her.

I nuzzled my cheek against Lily's neck as I hugged her. Her tail kept swishing back and forth.

"I'm not the only one who enjoys Zero's company, huh girl?" I said, smiling at the horse.

Zero shifted a bit, moving out of my direct line of sight. I heard him now behind me, before I moved around Lily, continuing to brush her mane. She seemed to relax a bit as I did. It had been awhile since I had the time to come and bond with her as much as I would have liked to.

"Hey, Zero do you think that maybe I can take care of Lily during Winter Break?"

"I don't see why not."

I lifted my foot to step away from Lily, only to feel a tug on it. My body swayed slightly to the left and then gravity came into play. I groaned as I fell sideways, but instead of hitting the hay completely, I felt myself hit something much more solid.

Zero.

We fell completely still, staring at one another awkwardly as we lay in the hay. I had somehow managed to turn my body as I had fallen, knocking into Zero and pushing him down onto the hay. My ankles were twisted up in a set of horse reigns, carelessly left on the ground of the stable, and my palms were the only thing holding me completely up.

Heat assaulted my face at the unexpected closeness, before I was able to use my limbs again. I flopped back onto my rear and hastily tried to yank the reigns off my ankles, but they kept getting caught in the laces of my boots.

"Sora, calm down."

My clammy hands released the leather straps immediately, watching carefully and making sure to keep my thighs pressed together. I was wearing tights, but I still didn't want to accidentally flash Zero. It was bad enough the skirts were as short as they were.

I really should ask Uncle Kaien about that.

After a few moments, my ankles were free and Zero was tossing the reigns out of the way, before settling back onto the hay. I watched as he closed his eyes for a long moment, taking a deep breath. Weariness had crossed his features, but the mask had slipped away.

I noticed he didn't wear that mask around me anymore.

I shifted across the hay, sitting beside him as my shoulders pressed against the stall, slowly parting my lips and biting down on my bottom lip, lightly chewing on it before I reached out and gently brushed my hand through his hair.

It was soft, much softer than I expected. My fingers glided through the silver strands, my other hand reaching up to toy with some of my own hair. It always looked so unkempt, as if I hadn't brushed it. I attempted to, but most of the time the hair combs would break and get tangled. I learned a long time ago to leave it be.

Zero's breathing had become deeper, signaling he had fallen asleep. His lips parted as he murmured something, but I didn't understand what he said. He shifted slightly, and I was surprised to feel his cheek brushing against my thigh a moment later as Zero rested his head in my lap.

For the first time, I saw Zero as vulnerable and innocent as a child.

My fingers continued to brush through his hair, my breathing light as I just watched him, memorizing every detail of his face. I slowly took my other hand, lightly brushing my fingers across his skin, while just listening to him breathe. On instinct, I leaned down slightly, feeling my own dark hair tickling against my skin as it fell around us like a curtain.

"I will protect you."

Vampire or not, Zero was not a monster.

I would one day show him that reality.

* * *

_A/N: So the ending scene was actually inspired by __**Lindsey Stirling**__ and her song__** Elements**__. She's amazing so I suggest you check the song out. Please review guys!  
_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: A serious shout out to __**Tokine8696**__ for your encouragement and all of your help, advice, and motivating me to keep writing. I will definitely be taking the time to read and review your stories too, hun. :) Now let's move on!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 11**_

Exam results were posted the day before Winter Break. Everyone gathered around the bulletin board, waiting to see how they scored. I felt like a nervous wreck. Zero and Nao had been tutoring me to the best of their abilities, along with trying to squeeze in study time for themselves. The exams had been brutal, a lot harder than last year's according to Nao.

The first morning of exams, I had nearly freaked and blanked out, but Zero briefly touching my arm had managed to pull me out of my stupor. The words had stopped jumbling together and I was able to comprehend the questions as best as I could. Now I would find out if I would pass the courses I needed.

The last group of girls finally parted out of the way. I felt a hand touch my arm and then a tug, my feet moving as Nao led me forward. Her finger followed down the list, finding hers first. I wasn't surprised to see she had passed with flying colors. She then moved down the list.

"Katsura, Sora." She murmured my name before turning slightly, giving me a thumbs up. "You passed with an average score."

"I passed?" I finally released the breath I had been holding, feeling a gentle touch to my shoulder as Zero leaned over it to read his own scores. "How did you do, Zero?"

"Acceptable," He replied.

There was a lot of bustling through the hallway. We heard a familiar voice - with me catching a glimpse of brown - before Zero went to attend to his duties. The girls were riled up more so than usual today because it would be awhile before they would see the Night Class again.

Shivers tingled down my spine as I felt his hand touching the crown of my head, giving my hair a slight ruffle before Zero released me, turning and disappearing down the corridor. Unexpected warmth tickled my cheeks before I quickly reached up to brush some of my hair behind my ear, playing with it out of nervous habit. Nao poked my cheek a second later, causing my hazel eyes to meet her blue.

"I've never seen you blush before. Do you like Kiryuu?"

I shook my head again, but a part of me was hesitant to that question. Just what was Zero to me at this point and time? All I knew was that over break, he and I would be together a lot, since we were staying on campus with the Headmaster. Yuuki would only be staying with us for a night, before leaving tomorrow with the Night Class to spend break at one of the vampire villas.

It would be my first Christmas without Mama.

"We should head back now. It's almost curfew."

Nodding, my feet moved mechanically, trailing alongside of Nao as my mind drifted away into a thousand different thoughts.

All I could think about was how I ended up in this complication.

* * *

"Soooooraaaaa~ what's the matter, dear? You're so quiet tonight!"

My fingers were cold, barely peeking from the sleeves of my grey hoodie as I sat curled in the window-seat of the Headmaster's private quarters. I turned slightly to look at the frivolous man, wearing that strange apron again as he was carrying what appeared to be a tray holding three mugs and a plate of cookies. Zero was also in the room, wearing a longsleeved pale blue shirt with darker blue trim and denim pants. He rolled his eyes from where he was sitting at the table.

"Just…watching the first snowfall, Uncle Kaien." I said quietly.

Uncle Kaien set down the tray and moved behind me, gazing out at the campus slowly being covered by a pure, white blanket. My eyes had been focused on the thicket of trees, watching as they went from green and slightly barren to white. I felt his fatherly touch to my shoulder for a long moment.

"It snowed like this the first night we met."

I nodded slowly in agreement. "You saved my life that night."

He slowly patted my shoulder. "There's some hot chocolate for you and some cookies as well. I have to go do some reports, so I'll just leave you two alone~" With a giggle, my uncle left the room.

That memory I've held onto so fondly was the memory of meeting him - Kaien Cross. That dear memory that I held onto since childhood always played back across my mind. It was the one piece of reality I truly had, living in the world of shadows.

The man with the timeless face that ended up becoming so much more to me than just a savior of my past. He was my flesh and blood; the only kin I had left to claim me as his own. I felt unconditional love from my uncle, which I returned the best that I could. I had never known love other than the love for my mother. I struggled at times to show affection, but I was doing what I could. Loving my uncle without condemning him for his past - for slaughtering so many of the vampire kind. He did it for many reasons.

After my mother was bitten, he did it out of revenge.

Then, he stumbled upon the horrible truth that not any Hunter would want to face - there were kind vampires. Vampires that loved, and had precious children together, who were willing to make ultimate sacrifices in order to protect those children.

My uncle was reborn.

I loved him, that much I understood.

Slowly, I moved my hand, guiding it across the chilled panes as I sat up on my knees, taking in the campus as it was covered in snow. It sparkled like diamonds in the moon light and seemed almost surreal, as if I was taking in a magnificent portrait. The beauty astonished me - I wanted to reach out and touch it.

"You look like you're lost in a fond memory…"

His voice brought me back. I glanced back over at Zero, my lips forming a small smile.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

A slight nod was my response.

"On a snowy night, like this, ten years ago…was the first time I ever encountered vampires. Our pack was on the run and ambushed by them - it was my fault, really. I had not been careful and gotten injured. My blood lured them to us. Grandfather managed to get Mama and me away, but Mama wasn't able to maintain her human form very long. She shifted into a wolf and Grandfather put me on her back, telling me to hold on to her for dear life. I listened."

My eyes glanced down at my hands, easily picturing blood and fur sticking to them.

"Mama was bleeding. Her beautiful snow white fur was stained crimson. I felt how gruff the blood made it between my fingers. I could see the forest disappearing behind us as she ran, as far away as she could. I grew dizzy. Then…suddenly the world stopped spinning endlessly. We arrived at a warm house that just seemed…safe. I met the man who saved our lives. He took us in for the night, he treated our injuries and he fed me and taught me my first sentence to read." I gave a choked laugh as I hastily wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "To think, I never realized that man was family to me. All I knew was that he was a kind stranger, who made the blood go away. He was the kind stranger who gave me a warm bed to sleep in and for the first time gave me enough food to fill my tummy. Together, Mama and him read me the first fairytale I ever heard and tucked me in. For the longest time, I had hoped that man was my father…my real father…"

"So you were disappointed to find out he was in actuality your uncle then…?"

"A little bit," I admitted. "That question has always haunted me. Who is my father? Who helped create me? Why do I know next to nothing about his existence? Would he…even want me if he knew about me?"

Warmth wrapped around me tightly. I only hesitated for a moment before my small arms wound tightly around Zero's waist, listening to the soothing sound of his steady heartbeat, creating such a beautiful rhythm in his chest. His arms around me was comforting.

"He would be a fool to not want you."

"Thank you, Zero."

Zero withdrew and held out his hand silently. I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I wiggled my toes, feeling the strange sensation of my tights mixed with the carpet beneath my feet, before moving forward over to the table. Zero took the last, untouched mug and blew on it before offering it to me. I took it between my hands, brushing my thumbs against the smooth surface and inhaling the sweet scent.

_I've never had chocolate before._

The moment the foreign taste hit my tongue, I felt a strange rush and started to guzzle it. Zero quickly grabbed the mug as I choked a bit, sputtering and coughing, feeling the tip of my tongue burning. He scolded me lightly as he rubbed my back, trying to help clear my windpipe as I coughed hard, feeling the liquid rolling down my chin and dripping. Zero gripped my shoulder and turned me once I was greedily taking gulps of air, using a napkin and wiping my face and neck.

"Slow down, Sora…geez…"

"S-sorry!" I gasped.

"I swear, sometimes you act just like Ichiru did whenever we were little."

Upon saying his twin brother's name, Zero and I flinched slightly. Grief and anguish reflected in his eyes as he crumpled up the napkin, taking a step back from me. I reached out slowly, my numb fingers catching his sleeve. Zero didn't pull free from me as I moved closer, cautiously, before I slowly reached my arms up and stood on the tips of my toes to cup his face. Wordlessly, Zero's hands covered my own before he hunched slightly, his face meeting my shoulder.

Neither of us spoke a word. We stayed like that for the longest moment. The only movement besides our breathing was my fingers drifting through his silver hair in an attempt to calm him. For some reason, Zero relaxed at my touch.

I wasn't afraid.

"Sora…"

"Hmm?"

"…I can hear your blood…rushing through your veins…"

Breath hitched slightly before my lips parted in a whisper. "Do you want my blood…?"

"No…"

There was a sincerity in his voice.

"You haven't had any…in awhile…"

Not since before exams…

I wasn't sure why, but once I knew where Zero was getting blood from, I had felt sickened to my stomach. Maybe it was because I knew it hurt him, inflicting even more scars on his already mangled heart. Maybe it was because that gave _her _yet another tie to him, one she could use to her advantage.

"I don't want to take from you. I don't want you to look at me like I'm a monster."

"Your body rejects the blood tablets though, and the only other person who will offer you blood is the Headmaster, and I know that you don't want his blood. So maybe if you just fed a little from m-"

Zero pushed me away just then. I wasn't sure if it was out of offense or if I had struck a nerve. It was stupid to feel suddenly sick, but I did. Hot tears burned my eyes and my throat for some reason.

_Rejection. I recognize this feeling. I felt like this when my pack first realized I was different. When no one wanted to talk to me when I first came here. I'm always rejected._

I couldn't stop them - the tears came rushing out as I felt my knees hit the floor. My arms wrapped around my body in an attempt to feel warm again - as if I could hold myself together.

_No one wants me._

Cold.

I hated to feel cold like this. No, this wasn't the cold I liked - the cold of playing in the winter snow, the cold breeze as autumn leaves danced in the wind, the cold water of the rain as it fell around me. This was the kind of cold that left me feeling empty, as if my very existence didn't matter to a single soul.

No matter how loudly I could scream that someone out there _did_ care, the insecurities and doubts would simply scream louder and louder, until my voice was completely drowned out and all I could do was give in.

_Why am I not good enough? Why does everyone I love abandon me? I don't want to be alone. Please, somebody notice me! Acknowledge that I exist!_

_I…I just want to feel warm again…_

"Sora…"

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

His voice was a fierce growl against my ear, before I felt his strong hands gripping my wrists, forcing my arms away from my chest. Desperately, I tried to yank myself free, but Zero was stronger. My back was pressed against the edge of the couch and my vision cleared enough for me to see amethyst eyes looking at me.

"I just wanted to help…" I whispered, my voice cracking.

_Just make me feel alive…Shatter me, break me…anything to feel real. I just want to feel like I matter to you. There's no one to catch me and I'm scared. The world is spinning, but all I see is black and grey. _

"You're the only one who doesn't see me as a monster, Sora. I don't want to lose that." Zero said, still holding my wrists. "I don't want to take from you."

"I'm offering myself to you because I know you're not a monster! Dammit, why can't I be just as vital to you as Yuuki is?! How come she's the only one who can help you?!" I went rigid as the realization hit me. "It's because I'm weak…"

"No! That's not it, Sora!"

"Then is it because I'm part lycan! Am I really that repulsive to you?" I snarled.

My reflection in his eyes revealed swirling, gold irises.

Hellfire.

Zero's hands cupped my face, forcing me down until my back was pressed to the floor and I was underneath him. He was shaking slightly, looking hurt and offended. I was too though - so why was it I felt so guilty and like my feelings were only a shadow in comparison to his?

"Sora…you are _beautiful_."

His hands moved, fingers running through my hair and brushing it away from my neck, his other fingers hooking underneath the collar of my hoodie and pulling it and exposing my skin. His movements were quick, precise. I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on the sensitive skin of my neck.

_My heart is beating so fast…I bet Zero can hear it…_

I was embarrassed to admit that I enjoyed his closeness like this. Even though I knew I was offering my blood to a vampire, I felt undeniably safe like this.

_Why do I want him to have my blood? Am I trying to erase that hollow part of him that loved Yuuki? I'm doing this…because I no longer want him to suffer because of that attachment. Maybe my blood can…_

Everything in my head was crazy. I didn't comprehend my own thoughts. I didn't understand anything right now.

"Do you really want me to that badly…?"

I felt the tip of his tongue brushing against the juncture between my neck and shoulder, closing my eyes as I slipped my hand free, moving it up his arm and shoulder to brush my fingers through his hair. Zero responded to the touch at once, his muscles no longer rigid and his body relaxing slightly. He didn't seem to be as on edge.

"Is my blood that repulsive to you?"

"No…the opposite. It has a stronger effect on me than…any other blood."

"So all this time, you've fought to stay in control with me…?"

"I will _never_ hurt you."

I cupped his cheek and lifted his chin, gazing down into his eyes. They were a mixture, blending between violet and red. He was at war with himself. Biting my lip, I managed to sit up so that I was once again leaning against the couch. I slowly withdrew my hand from his face, using my teeth to pull down my sleeve and revealed my wrist.

"Sora, what are yo - ahh!"

Zero's eyes took on that familiar luster, clutching at the side of his neck and pressing his hand over his tattoo - which also glowed scarlet - before his orbs locked on the bittersweet liquid now emerging from my wrist. I had bit down into it on my own, not even wincing at the pain I felt the moment the skin broke, and I ignored the metallic taste on my tongue as I leaned forward and pressed my wrist to Zero's lips.

He quickly shut his eyes and looked away as Zero took in the first droplets of my blood. I closed my eyes, giving him the privacy he deserved, and allowed my mind to drift away.

_Maybe I can save you from the endless torment._

I didn't understand completely, but I knew that I wanted to stay by Zero's side. I would break all other ties that I needed to.

Otherwise, Zero's glass heart would shatter into oblivion.

* * *

_A/N: I literally was fighting with myself this entire chapter over whether or not to have Zero drink Sora's blood. Hardest decision ever! Review please…?  
_  
-_Mistress of the Arts_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: The reviews! I am just so amazed that this story has skyrocketed in popularity…when I first posted it, I thought to myself "No one will like this…" and then you all proved me wrong! :D I am so happy. So thanks to everyone!_

_Another note: Sora **does not **hate Yuuki or will bash her. It's OOC with Sora. She is more guarded when it comes to Yuuki because of her devotion to Zero. She is also slightly jealous (But is completely unaware of this jealousy) due to her (once again, unaware of) feelings._

_Please keep reading guys and showing me your love of this tale! Sora x Zero forever! (I seriously wish somebody would draw fan-art of them….I'll do an art-trade! I'll write something for you in exchange if you do!)_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino_  
_Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 12**_

"Sora, darling, I'll be back soon! I'm going into town to buy you some more winter clothes! Try to not get into any trouble while I'm away, okay?" Uncle Kaien stated, rapping his knuckles on the bathroom door. "Zero is at the stables taking care of Lily!"

"Okay!" I called back, slowly removing the bandage from my wrist.

The moment I heard the door shut and the footsteps fade, I turned my attention back onto my wrist, inspecting the puncture wounds. They were already faint, the skin a slight pink and scarring over, despite the fact it had only been a couple of days. I lifted the hem of my hoodie and pulled it overhead, folding it before removing the rest of my clothes and climbing into the bath tub.

The hot water soothed my skin. I slid further into the water, until my neck was pressed against the edge of the tub, just closing my eyes for a moment. I never used the baths at the girls' dormitory and the washroom in my dorm's shower pressure wasn't very strong. Nao had offered to wash my hair for me a few times, but I always turned her down. Even though, truthfully, I would love to bond with her more.

Nao was the first person I had ever called friend.

I pictured her easily, dressed and ready to head to the airport so she could return to Germany and be with her family for the holidays. She had plaited her curls and was wearing a petticoat and matching hat, along with jeans and boots. Underneath her arm had been _The Iliad_, which was her favorite book. She tried getting me to read it once, but after the first paragraph all the words had jumbled together and I felt so inferior to her that I had nearly burst into tears. So instead, Nao began to read to me the book over the course of the months we had been roommates.

I could still hear her voice in my head, reading to me.

Memories of Nao brought a smile to my face and eased my loneliness. I still didn't understand how she ended up looking after me. She was apathetic and never showed interest in anything other than her studies. She didn't even really look at boys. The only one she had shown interest in was the Class Rep, and that was because she wanted to run against him next year.

Ayase Nao was a very strange being in this world.

I cared for her with all that I was. Keeping Nao safe had been my objective. I had to hide who was I from her and she never questioned why. Instead she covered for me when she didn't need to and in turn she was the one who ended up protecting me. I guess for the first time in Nao's life, someone needed her.

I needed her.

She had always been a gifted child. Her mother struggled to have a relationship with Nao due to their intellectual differences. Nao's mother was very different - beautiful, charming, intelligent in a social way. She was as beautiful as a model. Nao's father was a genius, but his intelligence lied with technology. Nao was influenced by her grandfather on her mother's side to pursue philosophy. He had been the only person Nao had been close to as a child.

When he passed away, I think a small part of Nao shut off the world and her emotions to avoid loss and grief. Yet, looking into her eyes now, as opposed to when our gazes had first collided when I woke up to her looking over me back in Spring, there was a significant change in them.

They were no longer cold and icy whenever Nao looked at me.

They were warm and full of care.

"Nao…" I whispered her name, feeling my throat constrict. "I miss you. Please come home soon. I'm lost without you. I don't understand anything anymore…"

I shifted in the water, lifting my hands and looking down at them. The ivory skin had tinged pink from the heat of the water, and my fingertips were beginning to prune. Crossing my hands, I pressed them over my heart, counting the heartbeats. Just as a familiar face of the person I vowed to protect crossed my thoughts, they accelerated.

_What does this mean?_

"Sora,"

I jolted in the water and sat up, crossing my arms over my bare breasts as I glanced toward the frosted glass door, seeing his silhouette on the other side.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine," I managed to say. "Just washing up."

"I'll make something to eat then. Don't stay in there too long. You might shrivel up."

He actually gave a small chuckle before I saw his silhouette disappear. My heart was still skipping beats, having been startled by Zero's sudden appearance just as I had started to think of him.

Shaking my head, I ducked underneath the water after holding my breath, washing my hair and rinsing it before climbing out of the bath. My toes wiggled into the bath mat as I stepped closer to the mirror, my hands covering my breasts as I neared my reflection. Slowly, my hazel eyes opened as I took in my appearance.

_Sora, you are beautiful._

His voice echoed in my head.

I looked down at my slender body. I wasn't unhealthily thin, but I didn't have an ounce of fat on my stomach or thighs. I had slight curves from my rear and bosom. Nao actually one day had stared straight at my chest, to the point I had to inch back, before she bluntly pointed out that I was lucky that my breasts were medium in size. She had one of the largest busts in our class and had slight back pain because of it. She was actually considering breast reduction surgery after high school.

I slowly brushed my hands down my body, fingers lightly tracing the scar across my ribs and then turning to see the scars across my back. Even with how horrific they were, Zero still saw me as beautiful. I didn't really understand it.

Yet, this was the first time I looked in the mirror without the impulse to shatter it.

I brushed my fingers through my damp hair, toying with the ebony strands a bit. Naturally, they were unruly and wild. No amount of trimming could ever keep my hair tamed or at the same length. It grew wildly and uneven. It was thick and hard to tame. I had to fight to even tie it back into a ponytail.

Hair has black as shadow, skin as pale as ivory, eyes the color of honey and childlike, and a slender frame like a mechanical doll's.

Now _I_ was the one to feel imaginary.

_Who are you?  
_

I brushed my hand against the smooth panes of the glass, just staring back into my own gaze, taking in the small ring of gold around my pupils that had not been there before. The actual pretty face looking back at me that held an allure that was not natural. It was a sign.

I was changing.

The beast inside was becoming stronger.

My humanity, my sanity, would soon send me spiraling into the unknown.

"Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."

I pressed my palm to the glass forcefully, but I did not shatter the mirror as my heart desired. Even if I did, the shards would still be there, reflecting back at me and proving that the beast inside was still alive.

It was time to accept the bitter reality of it all.

I could never be human.

No matter how sweet and sacred that fairytale dream had been.

* * *

_I've never had so many clothes before._

Swallowing hard, I looked over all the clothes now lying on the bed. Uncle Kaien had must have spent a small fortune buying me clothes. It was embarrassing, but he had even gotten me new underwear and bras. Zero had smacked him upside the head whenever he had shown me the contents of the bag and my face had probably turned as red as Uncle Kaien's Santa Clause hat. Sadly, I couldn't shove it back into his hands and demand he return them, because the couple of pairs of undergarments I did have were worn and needed thrown away.

I was creeped out that he knew what sizes I wore though. I don't remember giving him that information. Maybe Mama had included it in her letter. That was the only non-creepy way he could have known. Unless he had asked Yuuki.

I felt a little strange standing in front of the mirror and wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties. It was comfortable though, much more than the last set I had, so I wasn't going to complain.

"Sora, how do they fit, dear?"

"F-fine! Please don't come in here!" I squeaked.

There was the sound of my uncle giving a cry of pain and then Zero swearing at him. A door slammed. I assumed that Zero had thrown the Headmaster out of the quarters to go and start on dinner. It had been a few hours since Zero and I had eaten lunch together. It had been really good - vegetable soup.

I turned back to the clothes and lifted the pair of jeans on the bed. They were as closest to my size as they were going to get, and they were a dark grey in shade. I pulled them on, seeing how they bagged at my knees and the hem slightly, despite them being a straight-legged style. Still, they fit, and I was grateful for that. My last pair of jeans - the only ones I had - had to be thrown out after I had arrived due to being stained in blood and dirt.

It felt strange to feel the familiar sensation of denim on my skin, but I was content. I didn't enjoy wearing skirts that much - I refused unless I wore my tights underneath them. Looking over the clothes again, I was relieved to see that Uncle Kaien had only gotten me long-sleeved clothing. I doubt he knew about my scars - unless Mama told him - but it made me feel more comfortable. I lifted up a black sweater and pulled it on, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on the black socks. I wiggled my toes in them, feeling very warm and comfortable in the new clothes.

A knock on my door caused me to lift my head. "Come in."

The door opened hesitantly, before I saw Zero. He actually smiled a little as he saw me. He was carrying my hoodie in his arms. It looked so small in comparison to him. He walked over to me and handed it to me. It was still warm from the dryer.

"You look like you've been resting again." Zero noted, watching me as I turned to fold up the other clothes and place them in the bag that had also been bought for me.

"Exams were my biggest stress," I admitted, zipping up the bag before placing it underneath the bed I was using while we stayed at the Headmaster's quarters. "Have you been able to catch up on your rest since you haven't had to do any of your Disciplinary Committee duties?"

Zero nodded as well, sitting down on the bed. I joined him after I was finished putting my bag away. This was the first real conversation we had been able to hold since…

_Since Zero drank my blood._

Neither of us had spoken of our forbidden act since it happened three nights ago. I still looked at Zero the same, and I could sense his relief in this. No matter what would happen, I could never look at Zero as if he was a monster. I knew he wasn't. He had shown me a side to himself he kept under the surface.

I cared for him. I protected him out of devotion and loyalty. I swore to keep living this wretched life if that meant being able to stay by his side. He swore to help me hold on to my sanity.

With Zero, I actually was able to feel humane.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him softly.

Zero shrugged slightly. He was looking a little paler than usual. The moment I shifted even slightly closer, his breath hitched. I glanced down at my hands and waited for a moment, wondering if I should continue to speak. The silence was pleasant.

His fingers brushed through my hair, causing me to shiver slightly as I turned to meet his gaze. Soulful lavender orbs met mine before Zero wordlessly ruffled my hair. I smiled at him in response. His affectionate gesture made me feel happy.

"You're a great friend, Sora." Zero said quietly, before he got to his feet to leave the room.

The moment he staggered, I was on my feet and at his side in an instant, steadying him. Instinctively, he pressed his palm over his tattoo and immediately avoided my eyes. I knew at once what was happening. He was having a withdrawal and needed to feed.

He needed blood.

"Zero…"

Zero tried to shake his head, but my hands cupped his face and I forced him to look into my eyes. He was trembling slightly at the closeness, and when he parted his lips, I caught a glimpse of fang. Without saying a word, I pulled down my sleeve and exposed my wrist, parting my own lips and revealing my own sharpened incisors.

The damn birth defect of the child born to a lycan mother.

She had filed down my teeth once, but as I grew older and my adult teeth came in, they grew sharper as I aged. I had trained myself to hide them, even with the rare instance that a smile was brought to my face. They could easily puncture my skin again.

Zero snatched my wrist, stopping me before I could bite my wrist. I shot him a look of annoyance. I was not going to let him reject me again - not when he needed this. He was my friend and I wasn't about to watch him starve. He did the same thing to me - forcing me to eat beyond what I was used to because he didn't want me to be malnourished.

It was an equivalency.

"Zero," I warned him softly.

His eyes closed as his arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me back until we landed on the bed. I ended up sideways in Zero's lap, his other hand brushing my hair away from my skin and pulling my sweater collar away from my skin. I bit down on my lip as I felt for the third time his tongue brushing against my skin.

Then I felt Zero's lips gently brushing against the juncture between my shoulder and neck, very softly, almost as if he was kissing it. Uncontrollable shivers danced down my spine as I gripped his shirt in one small fist, my other hand sinking into his platinum tresses and gently entangling in them.

_I don't want to let you down…_

He glanced up at me from under silver strands, his eyes burning before I felt his fangs pierce my flesh. The pain was brief, only for a split second, and I closed my eyes immediately. He tugged on the hem of my sweater, and I opened them half-mast to look into his eyes again.

The demons he so carefully hid were playing across those scarlet irises.

_This isn't who you are, Zero. This is beyond your control. You are not a monster._

I smiled at him gently, and he closed his eyes at once as a pained expression crossed his face. I knew that this was hard on him, but I would make him see that he was not hurting me at all by doing this. The best thing about being part lycan was I had an incredibly high pain tolerance.

I _wanted_ this.

I wanted to help him.

_Why?  
_

That question hit me just as Zero withdrew, turning away to wipe away the blood from his chin. The bleeding had already stopped. Within minutes, the puncture wounds would scab over. Within a few days, they would look like scars. Within a week, the marks would vanish completely. There wouldn't be a constant reminder.

I went to climb out of Zero's lap when I felt his arms lock around my waist. My eyes blinked a few times in surprise, before I glanced over my shoulder. Zero was trembling slightly, just holding on to me.

"Please…don't go."

"Okay," I whispered softly.

Zero fell back onto the mattress, cradling me against him and just burrowing his face into the crown of my head. My fingers lightly played with the collar of his shirt, feeling my heart beginning to race faster at the closeness.

I felt so safe and secure, as if I could really hold on to the human half of my heart.

"Sora…"

The way Zero said my name cause me to look into his eyes. In them, all I saw was the desire to keep my safe. Our bond had grown, far beyond ties of obligations to our pasts. Our friendship had become strong. There was only a mutual desire to protect and save each other from our demise.

For the longest moment, I lost myself in those soulful eyes, as brilliant as amethysts. A rush of incoherent images flashed across my mind. I saw us standing back-to-back. I saw us fighting back the world of shadows that was so desperate to wrench us away from another.

I saw a child.

_B-bmp…b-bmp…B-Bmp…B-BMP!_

The realization hit me in a way that I felt as if all the air had been stolen from my lungs, as if I was spinning endlessly. I had always been afraid of change and the days had stayed the same. Now everything was out of control, making me dizzy as the world disappeared in a void of grey. I was frozen by the fear in me.

My humane heart made of glass shattered in that one moment.

I felt my first strong heartbeat surge through my chest.

_I'm in love with Zero._

* * *

_A/N: Yup. It finally happened. She finally came to terms with it. Teehee. Can't wait to hear what you readers thought of this chapter. Let me know in a review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Pretty sure I made everyone's feels overload last chapter with Sora's realization of her feelings! (Damn, took her forever…lol) So here we are with the Christmas chapter! :D Then…the next arc begins._

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 13**_

Snow crunched underneath my boots as I moved through the thicket of trees. The air was cold, piercing my lungs as I desperately drew breath. My hands brushed against the bark briefly as I pushed myself off the trees, anything to keep my feet moving. I dared only glance back once, regretting it as I saw eyes glittering back at me through the darkness. My body twisted as I managed to leap over the creek, slipping down the edge of the embankment and feeling the icy waters seeping through my boots. I dug my fingers into cold earth beneath me, forcing myself to my feet and running even faster.

The howls echoed through me, sending a surge through my chest that agonized me. My legs gave out, spiraling me forward onto the snow. I gasped as I weakly tried get to feet, but the feeling of burning pain blinded me temporarily as I was forced onto my back.

I stared deeply into golden eyes like hellfire, face-to-face with the beast I was so terrified of as its claws dug into my skin. The fangs it bared were razor sharp, able to shred through any hide.

"_There's no running from your fate_."

I screamed as everything went black.

* * *

"Sora, breathe…it's alright. It was just a nightmare."

I tore my gaze away from my hands, expecting to find them covered with blood, before looking up at the concerned faces surrounding me. This morning should have started out full of joy and excitement, but instead it started out with horror. Tears burned my eyes before I latched onto Uncle Kaien, crying hard into his chest. He shushed me and I felt another hand touching the back of my head.

That familiar touch calmed me after a few moments. Even though that terrible dream was on my mind, I was able to draw breath again. Uncle Kaien stepped back, giving me an affectionate pat on the head before moving out of the room. The moment we were alone, Zero moved as quick as lightning, pulling me against him and holding me tightly in his arms. In a choked voice, I managed to tell him everything that I could remember about my dream.

"Sora, Zero, get ready! We still have a lot of fun planned today for Christmas!"

Zero growled, about to open his mouth and say something, but I shook my head. He closed his mouth, but he glared in annoyance at the frivolous man as he passed the doorway. I glanced over at the time.

It was just after dawn.

Might as well start the day. My uncle hadn't stopped talking about it for the passed few days. He was so excited to be spending Christmas with me. Personally, I had mixed feelings about the holiday. The only reason I even remotely liked it was because it had been Mama's favorite time of the year. We didn't celebrate it - we were always on the move - but we at least took the time to head to nearby towns or villages to partake in the festivities.

It was the one night that Mama could feel like a normal, human again.

Still, always at the end of the night, she would take in the mistletoe and tear up slightly. She would mention _him - _the father I knew nothing about - and how they had shared their first kiss on Christmas.

"Guess who is joining us too!"

"Both of you perverts, get out!" Zero shot up out of the bed as soon as my uncle and our ethics teacher, Yagari, appeared in the doorway. He slammed the door in their faces before muttering a string of curses under his breath. I watched as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Just…hurry up and get dressed…"

I blushed, realizing I was in the new nightgown that my uncle had gotten me to sleep in. Nao's pajamas were much too big on me and constantly came unbutton as I thrashed in my sleep frequently. I glanced toward Zero, nervously climbing out of the bed and kneeling down to unzip my bag and unearth my jeans and a hunter green plaid blouse. I pulled the pants on underneath my gown and then turned my back to Zero, pulling off over my head and sliding on the blouse, buttoning it up and blushing furiously.

Once I was dressed, I found my boots and pulled them on, lacing them and tying them quickly. I glanced up to find Zero watching me, causing my stomach to lurch slightly. He had a strange look on his face. I took a deep breath.

Just because I held feelings for him didn't mean I needed to spazz. Zero and I were still the same. We were friends with the same objective - protect each other and stick together. Nothing would ever change between us.

_Why does my chest hurt all of a sudden?_

"Sora, are you alright?"

I managed a quick nod before standing up, careful not to reveal any sign of pain. We left the bedroom and emerged out into the living area. My uncle was serving my teacher some coffee. I made a face as he obnoxiously placed a cigarette between his teeth, before I marched forward and snatched it out of his mouth.

"Stop putting more nails in your coffin." I demanded. "Don't you realize that smoking will only kill you faster? I don't know if you realize this, Professor Yagari, but you happen to be the only real adult that Zero has had in his life and I don't want to see him lose another person."

"Sora…calm down."

Zero touched my shoulders, but I refused to back down. Yes, I was a little cranky, and I felt a bit more bolder than I normally did, but I was scared.

I didn't want Zero to lose another person he loved.

Yagari simply stared at me with an bemused expression before he glanced at my uncle for a moment. He had intelligently distracted himself with organizing the presents underneath the tree in neat piles. The moment his sky blue orb locked back on me, he froze for a moment.

"…Nodoka…"

Pause. Rewind. Did I hear that right? No way.

"How do you know that name?" I whispered, taking a step back slightly until my back pressed against Zero's chest.

"She used to do the same thing," Yagari grunted. "Every time I tried to light up, she would snatch it from me and chastise me for trying to put myself in an early grave. I actually quit for awhile, for her. She used to guilt trip me all the time and say I was trying to kill myself and leave her alone in this big, scary world. Crazy woman…yet she had class. She was kind. She pointed out my faults without hesitation and always looked at me…seeing the good inside I had forgotten was there."

"What was…her last name…?" I dared to breathe.

"Never knew. Just knew she was in some sort of clan that adopted her."

Zero was looking between us now.

He pieced it together the same time I did.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Zero asked, watching as Yagari sipped his coffee, looking a bit grumpy and disheveled.

"Say about…seventeen years ago. We got separated around this time of the year. Why, stupid pupil? Does it matter to you?" Yagari stood up, pulling Zero into a headlock as he ruffled Zero's hair.

Zero bared his teeth and snarled a bit. "Stop being an idiot for a second and take a look at the girl in front of you. Really closely."

Yagari paused, narrowing his only eye on me. His gaze made me shift uncomfortably, but I didn't lower my eyes like I normally would have. There was a feeling inside of me, one that was so strong I could not ignore it. My nails bit into the meat of my palms, my teeth grinding slightly to keep myself still. He leaned forward slightly, almost nose to nose, before suddenly he straightened.

"No way in hell."

Zero tensed. "Don't you dare."

Yagari shook his head. "There's no way that…" He paused before whirling on Zero so fast, I could barely see more than a blur. The shotgun he had on his back was now in his hands and he was aiming it _directly_ at Zero's head. "Have you been messing around with my little girl?! I'll skin you alive!"

"Stop it!" I rushed forward, holding out my arms as if to shield him. "Don't you dare touch him! You have no right!"

Uncle Kaien intervened. "Now, now, let's not all freak out."

"Not freak out? I just found out I have a kid!" Yagari growled.

"With my sister," Uncle Kaien tacked on with a slight smirk.

Yagari paled slightly before putting away his shotgun. His forehead met his palm before he rubbed the bridge of his nose, swearing incoherently under his breath. I was panting now, trembling as it all hit me at once. Taking him in, really taking him in and not underneath the light of the moon or from the back of a classroom, I could see the similarities.

Unruly hair as black as shadow. His eyes were as blue as the sky. My name meant "sky". His cheekbones and mine were structured similarly. I even had the tip of his nose. My complexion was much lighter, inherited from my mother. My eyes were inherited from my uncle.

I began to feel my heart's descent as the world gave out beneath my feet. Zero caught me, leading me over to the couch for me to sit down. I raked my fingers through my hair, pulling and twisting it in frustration. Just how much more could I take before I would be broken from all of this?

"Were you the one who sent me the ball gown?" I demanded a moment later.

Yagari shook his head. "Sorry, kid. Like you, this is all sinking in for me too. I should've realized the signs. Nodoka was acting strange before we were separated. I wasn't able to find her again." He glanced warily at my uncle for a moment. "She never mentioned you."

"I asked her not too once she joined the Katsura clan." Uncle Kaien explained, before bringing me a cup of tea. My hands shook it so violently the contents nearly spilled over, but Zero steadied the cup and held it for me as I sipped it to calm my nerves. "She would have been hunted by the association otherwise. I was simply doing my part to keep her and my niece safe."

"So you knew all this time?" Yagari snarled. "I could've found them, protected them! They wouldn't have been out in the wild all this time! I could've had a life with my wife and daughter!"

"Wife?" I breathed.

Yagari nodded, swallowing hard - I could tell the way his Adam's apple bobbed. "We eloped on Christmas. She disappeared shortly after New Year's."

I felt my heart break as he spoke. He loved my mother. A slide of the hand had taken them apart. It had made it so I had never known my father and he had never known me.

And by some cruel, twist of fate, my father happened to be the man who had taught Zero how to stay alive in this world.

"I believe a hug is in order!"

Zero shot the blond man a look.

"What? I'm trying to make this a happy reunion! I'm also ignoring the violent urge I feel knowing that you impregnated my sister." Kaien shot Yagari a glare behind his glasses.

"It creeps me out knowing you're my brother-in-law, ya know…" Yagari mumbled before he turned his attention back on me. "…Look, kid, I never meant to-"

"Sora," Zero cut him off.

He swallowed hard, speaking again. "I was the one who picked that name…Nodoka didn't like it at first. She wanted something more fairytale like…like Sen or Aki…but I picked Sora….to think she actually named you the name I wanted for a little girl with her…" Yagari composed himself before moving forward, kneeling before me and looking straight into my eyes. "Sora…I _wanted_ to be apart of your life. Even before you were conceived, I always wanted to settle down for a while and have a family with your mother. That was the plan…then everything went to hell. I've _searched_ for over fifteen years for her. So…where is she? I need to know…"

Everything broke free just then. "Dad…" I said that word for the first time, the one I wanted to say my entire life. I just wished I didn't have to say the next words that came out of my mouth. "I don't know where Mama is…"

I moved before I could stop myself, throwing my arms around him and sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I ignored the fact he smelled like wood smoke. The fact that he felt safe and strong, just like I imagined, was good enough for me. He placed a hand to my back, tensing slightly after rubbing it for a moment, before he tightened his hold on me.

"I will find your mother…and we will be a real family… No one will _ever_ hurt you again, Sora."

"Dad…"

It was all I managed to say.

What else could I say?

The life-long question that had haunted me for so long had finally been answered. My body had a will of its own. It craved to know his warmth and to know that he had wanted me. Now that I knew that he did, I couldn't breathe right. Or think straight. Or even really feel anything other than sobs racking through me, making my chest hurt and tears and snot poured down my face.

Everything just…came rushing out.

But underneath all the tears, I felt a piece of me coming back. The hole in my chest wasn't as big. It was smaller now. The only piece of me that was missing was Mama.

_We'll find you, Mama._

Having a real family was the dream I had been chasing after all this time.

* * *

_A/N: I'm bawling. Seriously. Review please. *blows nose into hanky*_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I was surprised by everyone's reaction to the revelation about Sora's family. Well, let's move on a bit, shall we? :) _

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 14**_

My dreams were becoming more violent. Too many nights over break did I wake up to Zero shaking me awake, bringing me back to reality. I didn't sob anymore whenever I woke up from the horrific nightmares - I simply crumbled into Zero's arms and tried to disappear inside of myself. Daytime was the only time I felt safe, and even then I was constantly looking over my shoulder. I still wasn't any closer to finding out who sent me the gown or the necklace that arrived for me on Christmas.

It was now out of sight, buried in my wardrobe along with that gown and mask.

I began my training to become a Hunter after New Years. I wasn't to be left alone so when classes started again, I was to either be with my father, Nao, and Zero was given the Sun Dorms to patrol at night.

The moment Nao arrived back at the school, I latched onto her and cried again. We went back to our dorm together, and after we had settled in, I finally confessed to her everything. At the end, I flinched and expected her to get rid of me and have nothing to do with me. Instead, Nao had pulled me close to her and stroked my hair, telling me that I should have simply told her the truth. She swore to protect me.

I told her I loved her that day.

Something had changed though. It was me. The students that once attacked me now stayed away. Maybe they realized that I was dangerous now. I wasn't the meek student allowing them to torment me to keep them safe. I didn't have the beast inside under lock and key anymore.

The shackles were broken.

I didn't lower my head to avoid eye contact. I didn't just glimpse at the faces around me. I didn't always cower behind Zero whenever I was afraid. I didn't cling to Nao's arm anytime anyone threw a harsh word my way.

I surprised everyone that day when I finally stood up for myself and told the girls that if they were so jealous of my friendship, then maybe they should reevaluate their approaches and treatment of others. If maybe they did that, people would actually sincerely like them.

I wasn't a weak little girl anymore.

I was still scared though - scared of change and everything that was spiraling all around me. I was more terrified than ever that I would not be strong enough to protect Zero. He was also getting hell from Kaname because he was now refusing to take anymore blood from the Kurans. I overheard a conversation outside of the stables one day between the three of them.

Kaname wasn't happy that his Vampire Knight was going rogue and wasn't solely fixated on protecting Yuuki, the pureblood princess. I had been completely undertaken by fear the moment Kaname spotted me peering around the doorway of the stable. I retreated back inside, hiding my face into Lily's mane, just trembling in fear.

I didn't move until I felt a gentle, familiar touch. That was the second time we had gone horseback riding together. We got far away from the world, just disappearing into the trees and spent some time alone.

Those moments with Zero were the ones I cherished the most.

Slowly, I was beginning to understand that they were the reasons I had fallen in love with him. He had shown me every side, every shard of his reflection he was desperate to hide. The self he even hid from himself, he had shown me.

I had done the same.

So the question remained…

Could Zero ever fall in love again?

* * *

It was mid-February. For some reason, the girls were starting to get more riled up than the norm. Every day for the past week it had been hissed conversations of "I wonder if he'll like mine!" and "who are you giving them to this year!" with a reply of "you know who! *gasp* No…you can't! He's mine!" and then a cat fight would ensue.

I sat in the back beside Zero, leaning forward and aimlessly playing with Nao's curls as she read a book. Our teacher was late, so we were just sitting there in the classroom, waiting for someone to show up or for the class to end. Zero had his arms crossed and was fast asleep - as expected due to his routine of exhausting guardian duties having picked up in the last week.

"What is all the fuss about?" I inquired to Nao.

She leaned back slightly and stretched. "Just Valentine's Day…it's known as White Day here, and at the school as St. Xocolatl's Day. It's a ridiculous event that the Headmaster allows every year and all the rapist fangirls try and seduce the Night Class with their horrid, homemade chocolate." Nao explained in her typical, monotone voice. "I hate it."

I snorted a bit at Nao's description. For once she showed animosity toward something and it happened to be a popular holiday.

"What's Valentine's Day?" I blinked in confusion.

There was a shifting beside me and I glanced to see Zero had woken up. He gave a yawn behind his hand, only giving me a glimpse of fangs, before he rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand, his fingers raking through his bangs. My heart began to spasm in my chest as I watched him, feeling heat creeping up my neck.

"It's the day where lovers show appreciation and affection to one another officially. It's customary in Japan to give chocolates to the guy you like to proclaim your love…" Zero stretched a bit. "Where the hell is Master?"

"Probably skipping class because he doesn't want to deal with rampant she devils." Nao mused as she turned a page in her book.

Zero snorted in response, before he rolled his eyes at the girls squealing. I could tell he wasn't in the mood to enforce his Disciplinary Committee rights at the moment. Yuuki had been transferred to the Night Class so there wasn't any way to have back up. So instead of harping on them to shut up about their obsessions, he simply slumped back onto the desk surface, his head resting against my shoulder.

"Too tired…" he mumbled.

I reached over, gently patting his head. "Go back to sleep."

Zero closed his eyes and did just that. My lips formed a small smile as I watched him sleep, at least until my eyes noticed Nao had turned around and was staring at me blankly, though one fine brow had arched slightly. My heart thumped violently and a sting of guilt pierced me.

I had told Nao everything…

_Except_ that I had fallen in love with Zero.

_Please don't read me like an open book. I don't want to be rejected again. I'm not good enough for him. I know I'm not. So please let me keep up this illusion where he looks at me the same as he always has._

"Sora, will you get permission from the Headmaster to use his private quarters tonight?"

"Huh?" I was startled by the request, before I nodded.

Nao gave a hint of a smile before turning back around, returning back to her book. My tired eyes gazed around the classroom, the chatter fading away to a high frequency in my mind, before I slumped slightly and my cheek brushed against Zero's head, his soft strands tickling my skin lightly.

I allowed myself to rest.

* * *

The kitchen looked like a disaster zone. My hands were clammy as I carried the bowls I needed, double checking to make sure I was following the instructions precisely as Nao read them to me. I kept glancing over at her as she read to me, perched on the edge of the counter and kicking her feet back and forth, standing out in her pink sweater and white jeans. She was toying with one of her curls before stealing some of the mixture, placing it between her lips and taste testing it.

I didn't know how to react when Nao had basically grabbed me and said we were making homemade chocolate. I hadn't really cooked before, but Nao had faith in me. She had even gotten her grandmother's recipe emailed to her with step-by-step instructions. Nao had attempted to make her own batch, burning and blackening the first pot so we agreed to not let Nao near a stove again.

So there she was, being my ever-so-helpful helper and trying to create more fires.

Was Nao secretly a pyro? I had no idea. I didn't want to find out either.

"Okay so now what do I -"

I stopped talking as my mouth went dry, staring in horror as two faces peered around the doorway curious. One happened to be my father. The other happened to be my uncle.

One was gushing. The other was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

Mainly because I was wearing an apron. A frilly one at that. One that was bright pink and had a cat on the front. Nao had clipped my hair back into a messy bun and I had chocolate on my face and fingers.

Nao glanced over her shoulder at them and then, quite deliberately, lifted up the box full of mix that I had just used to pour into the molds and licked it. My uncle pouted while my father made a face that clearly said "You did not!" before moving to intrude.

"Out," Nao said calmly, lifting up a steak fork.

She just threatened a teacher and the Headmaster.

My relatives.

Wonderful first meeting between my father and my best friend, this was.

When they didn't move, Nao slid off the counter and took one step closer to the door. It shut and there were frantic footsteps. Part of me wanted to laugh - the other part of me was honestly slightly afraid of my roommate.

She turned back to me. "Was it something I said?"

I shook my head before Nao shrugged, perching herself back on the counter top and picking up her phone again to continue reading to me the instructions. I placed the chocolates into the oven, checking on them every five minutes out of paranoia. It was a good thing that I did, otherwise they would have ended up charred - not that Nao would have any problem with a fire happening.

_I blame her German heritage._

"Oh, are they done?" Nao said, though no surprise laced her tone as I carefully pulled them out of the oven with the mitts on securely. "They look good. Now they need to cool. Go ahead and put them in the refrigerator."

After they were safely in the fridge, I released a breath of relief. "Why did you make me make those anyway?"

"Kiryuu."

"Excuse me?"

"You're giving them to Kiryuu tomorrow."

"…why?"

Nao pinned me with a look, despite her features being stoic. It was _the look_. The one that manipulated me oh-so-easily into eating that extra helping she would put on my plate, or finish my homework instead of putting it off another hour, or going to take a shower even though I didn't want to be near a mirror. The look she gave me whenever she wanted me to take better care of myself.

The look an older sister would give a younger.

_I hate that look._

She always was able to see _right through me_ from the very start.

She didn't even react when I told her I was part lycan.

"Nao…did you know, all this time, what I was?"

"Yes."

I stared in disbelief, watching as Nao reached over and patted me on the head. I couldn't even sputter out the word "how". All I could do was gawk at her as she started to clean up the dirty dishes and our mess. Blue eyes glanced over at me after I remained where I was for a full minute, just staring.

Nao sighed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "My grandfather was bitten when he was a young boy. He never told anyone what he was, not even his wife or his children. He told me only because I figured it out when I was only a small girl. My grandfather didn't die from a heart attack…he was killed by a vampire." Nao crossed her arms, lowering her gaze. For a second, I saw a tear run down her cheek before she quickly brushed it away as she brushed a curl out of her face. "They are demons in human flesh. They hunt down the creatures who were loyal to them. They murdered my beloved Grandfather. For that, I will see them all burn…except for Kiryuu."

I swallowed hard.

"Why him…?"

"Because…you love him, therefore I love him too."

My feet moved before I willed them, my arms locking around Nao as I burst into tears, sobbing hard into her chest. She stiffened at first, surprised by my actions, before she wrapped her arms around me and comforted me.

All this time and I never knew.

_I'm a horrible friend._

Nao lifted my chin after a my sobs subsided and I was just sniffling. She surprised me with a kiss on the forehead before she withdrew. "Let's test your chocolate."

Nodding, I wiped my eyes and watched as she carefully removed the chocolates from the mold, placing then all into a small white box except for two. She then tied it neatly into a bow and then wrote Zero's name on it. After the box was carefully placed out of harm's way, Nao lifted one of the chocolates, holding it to my mouth. I grabbed the other and lifted it to hers.

"3...2...1..."

We both bit down, expecting the worst.

Imagine my surprise when I discovered I was actually a great cook.

Nao laughed - actually laughed - at my expression before putting an arm around my shoulders and lifting her cell phone to take a photo of us with chocolate hanging from our mouths. My cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much as I looked at her.

_So…this is what it feels like to be two normal teenage girls._

It was odd, but I could get used to this.

Ayase Nao was my link to the world of day, after all.

I would make sure that link was never broken.

* * *

St. Xocolatl's Day had to be the craziest day of the year. I watched from my hiding place carefully, only hearing Nao turning the pages of her book as she sat at the base of the tree we were cowering behind. The only reason she was breaking curfew was for moral support. She knew I was scared to give Zero the chocolates.

It held a significant meaning.

I was out of uniform - an instance of Nao's. I felt a little strange wearing the dress from my birthday party, but Nao insisted. She had also placed the crescent moon hair piece from Uncle Kaien in my hair, clipping it above my ear. She had even tamed my hair a bit, it looking nicer than usual. Normally it looked as if I had never brushed it.

My fingers fidgeted with the box as I watched Zero keeping the crazed girls from scaling the walls. Yuuki was putting off an air not to mess with her today. It must be hard - seeing other girls throwing themselves at her lover. There had only been one other girl to try and give Zero chocolates, but he had politely refused them. I honestly felt bad for the other girl.

The moment the Night Class emerged, I felt as if my eardrums were going to bleed from the racket they caused. There were gates lining the walkway. Yuuki was directing the students to receive their chocolates. I was surprised to see the redhead boy with blue eyes coldly ignore the Day Class girls. He placed his arm around the Lolita girl's shoulders, the two of them pulling out a piece of pocky before placing it in his mouth. She leaned up and they ate the pocky together until their lips met in a kiss.

"Wow. Shiki and Toya are very forward with their relationship." Nao stated, having peered around my legs to watch.

"I think that one girl is jealous of this Wild guy getting so much attention…" I noted as well, seeing how she stiffened as the girls were piling chocolates into his arms.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying it was a familiar blond vampire.

Aidou Hanabusa.

The one who had bitten me.

He had been suspended because of that incident and spent half of it recovering. Zero had mercilessly shot Aidou right in his rear for biting me. Kaname had punished him as well - not because he cared about my existence, but rather because he nearly exposed the existence of vampires to the student body.

Kaname had been surprised to learn that he couldn't wipe my memories.

Now I knew everything.

"Sora, move." Nao tugged on the hem of my dress, and I crouched down and behind the tree as the Night Class passed. "The only one I can stand is Ichijou Takuma…"

"Shiki and Toya are alright," I whispered. "They avoid the Day Class…"

"I'll give them that much."

Nao and I fell silent as the Day Class reluctantly went back to their dorms, several of them cheering and gushing that their chocolates had been accepted. Yuuki waited until the other students were gone before she went to join the Night Class. It had been surprising to have her come back from break and suddenly transferred into the Night Class.

No one explained to me.

I didn't want to know.

"Now's your chance." Nao said, giving me a slight shove once we had stood up again.

I staggered slightly, catching myself and then finding myself only feet away from Zero. He had frozen in place as well, hand in his pocket as if to withdraw something. I glanced fleetingly toward where Nao was, only to see her a distant ginger speck disappearing into the brush.

_She just abandoned me. NAO!_

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. It was just Zero.

No.

There wasn't any "just". Zero Kiryuu was the most vital person in my world. I owed him so much and craved only his happiness and safety. I wanted to be able to show him that he would never have to fear my abandonment, for it would never happen.

I would die first before I would leave Zero's side.

So the moment I was close enough, I held out the box of chocolates to him. I only glanced up at him from under my bangs, feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. With one glance I saw surprise cross his features. With another, a tinge of pink filled his cheeks and a small smile crossed his lips.

Then I felt him ruffling my hair, causing me to lift my gaze as he took the chocolates from me, only to place something else in my hand. My eyes widened as I took in a pristine white lily, tied off with a black ribbon. Zero didn't say a word.

He didn't need to.

Feeling his soft lips brushing against my forehead was the only response I needed, before his touch left me spiraling further and further. I turned after I regained feeling in my body other than tingles that went all the way to the tips of my toes. Zero was walking away, griping the box in his hand tightly.

I lifted the lily to my nose, inhaling the sweet fragrance as the soft petals brushed against my lips in a soft kiss, before I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Zero."

It was the first time I had ever spoken those words aloud.

One day, I would tell them to his face.

* * *

_A/N: I had to. The gushiness…I had to. Review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Onward to the next chapter! On to the more serious arc._

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 15**_

Sunlight shimmered through the canopy of trees above, with only the melody of the forest around me to reach my ears. My eyes flittered back and forth, trailing the forest floor. Every muscle in my body was tensed, my fingers locked in position.

A quick flutter of a heartbeat and I released the trigger. The rabbit went limp and I closed my eyes, ignoring the sting of guilt. I had always been too sympathetic to the game whenever I had gone hunting for food with the other lycans. I always got in the way.

Now, I was using game as a way to train myself to hunt other creatures - vampires.

The moment Spring came and my second year of high school came to a close, my father had stepped up and gotten permission to take me on a training trip. So here I was in the woods, learning how to wield a weapon and hunting animals. Not just easy prey either - animals who were quick and harder to hunt. I wasn't allowed to hunt with anything but the crossbow in my arms.

It had been made specifically for me, to fit my body frame and my level of strength. I wasn't to fight close-range unless I hadn't any other choice. I had been trained quickly on how to wield a dagger. Enough to stab someone and get as far away as I could so I could use the weapon they were training me specifically in as a Vampire Hunter.

The weapon in my hands was called _Wolf's Bane_. It was an ironic weapon, because the bolts that had been designed for it were not strictly anti-vampire, yet anti-lycan as well - a finishing touch Dad had done so that no other lycan could target me and hurt me again.

The crossbow was made of a combination of titanium and ebony hawthorn wood. The design itself was elegant as well - with it being a medium sized crossbow. It was designed so that it looked as if it was made from woven tree branches and there was even a wolf head fashioned at the end of the base, with the bolts shooting from its mouth. I could easily strap it to my back, but the way it had been designed there wasn't enough room for someone to wiggle their fingers through and grab me if I had to turn and run. I had a leather case strapped to my leg that held a hundred bolts - currently I was using normal ones for the trip. I had to be careful whenever I touched the other bolts though and could not touch them with my bare skin.

I had enough lycan and vampire genetics in my bloodstream that they could cause damage to me.

"Sora?"

Dad's gruff tone alerted me that I was not alone as I had been led to believe. I listened with my ears, them having grown more sensitive over my weeks of training and with my development as a lycan. I could faintly hear his heartbeat if I focused in on the sound. It vibrated up the trunk of the old tree I was perched in. I turned my head to the left, feeling my plaited black hair brushing against my back as I did to look down at him.

"There you are." Dad went to put a cigarette between his teeth but stopped in mid motion as I sent him a glare. He tucked it behind his ear instead. "How many have you gotten?"

"Since this morning, I've managed to get three squirrels, two rabbits, and one snake."

"Snake, huh? Sharp eye, kid." He glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "C'mon down here."

I nodded, shifting the crossbow and strapping it securely to my back before cutting the rope I had tied around my waist to ensure I hadn't fallen during my hunt. I then carefully eased my way down the branches until I was only a short drop from the ground, landing in a crouch. There was only a faint shot of pain up my legs before I straightened, heading over to the rabbit and picking it up, opening my leather satchel bag and adding it to my collection of game.

"Well, looks like caught us some lunch! Good job." Dad said, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. "We should head back to camp."

"Where's Zero?"

He gave a slightly annoyed sigh before answering me. "He just got back. He had to take care of a vamp down in the village that had gone Level E and - _Sora_! Get back here, little missy!"

I ignored my father as he called my name, my feet moving forward as I hurried down the makeshift trail back in the direction of camp. We had been here in this area for going on two weeks now. Zero had stayed by us most of the trip, unless he was given orders to take care of Level E's in the nearby area. At first, it was supposed to just be my father and me, but Zero refused to let my training only go to one Hunter - despite him being my own father.

With both of them training me, I was learning and adapting much faster to a Hunter's lifestyle. I was learning vital survival tips from both - each one filling in any gaps the other may have left in my training, or forgotten to tell me. Every small detail was important, especially for me.

I was still learning how to control myself.

I was growing stronger though. I wasn't that meek, weak child anymore. I was faster now. I found ways to use my height and small frame to an advantage. I could scale trees a lot faster than either of them as well.

My bolts were silent in comparison to a gunshot.

The trees disappeared as I reached the edge of the forest, overlooking a cape with the sea crashing against the rocks below. My eyes turned immediately to the left, scanning the area and crouching down to make sure no one else was around. I listened carefully before moving quickly, scaling the rocks and reaching the mouth of the cave. I counted the frantic and furious heartbeats it took until I saw his face again.

Safe and sound, Zero was coaxing the horses Lily and Timber. Timber had a grey mane with black through out it, reminding me of a winter forest. He was the steed that Dad had rented for our trip. Horseback was the fastest way to travel back to civilization.

Zero didn't trust any other horse but Lily when it came to me.

I carefully removed my satchel and dropped it next to the fire-pit, pulling off one of my leather gloves with my teeth and reaching the other side of Lily. Lavender eyes met mine for a moment, before a faint smile crossed Zero's lips at the sight of me. I greeted Lily with a warm one-armed hug around her neck before patting her muzzle, withdrawing the apple I had saved her from the pocket of my hooded, matte green jacket. She neighed and happily munched it from my hand. Timber snorted and bucked slightly.

"Calm down, boy. I got a treat for you too." I pulled out a carrot and gave it to him.

"You have a good animal affinity." Zero commented a second later. "Where's Master?"

I gave him a small smile. "Must be the wolf in me," I teased slightly, before glancing over at the entrance of the cave. "I left him in the woods."

"He keeps griping about abandonment…"

"I won't disappear. Besides, when I run from him it's only to run to you." I replied quietly.

Zero brushed his hand across my back as he passed me, pausing to give my shoulder a small squeeze. I glanced over my shoulder and up at him, biting down on my lower lip as I placed my bare hand over his, squeezing it gently.

Every innocent touch meant the universe to me. It reminded me that I existed. This was real, this was truth, and this was the piece of reality I could hold on to now.

Not a childhood memory.

A living, breathing human being.

His touch disappeared an instant before we heard a foul curse at the mouth of the cave. I quickly turned back to tending to the horses while Zero went over to my satchel to inspect my game from this morning.

"You are in so much trouble, little missy." Dad growled venomously the moment he was within feet of me. "What did I tell you about running off?"

To prove my point, I had my crossbow loaded and aimed square at him within ten seconds. Of course, I was staring straight at the barrel of his shotgun in response, but a simple raise of my brow and Dad backed down first. I returned my crossbow back to my back and then turned to nuzzle Lily's neck, inhaling her scent.

Besides Zero, her scent was the only one to really calm me.

"Good game," Zero stated, before he pulled out the supplies he would need to skin it. "I can make a stew with the herbs and vegetables I found on the way back."

"How'd the hunt go?" Dad grunted.

Zero simply gave him a look as if to say, "You're really asking?" before he pulled out one of the knives.

"I'm going to see if I can find some fruit…" I muttered.

I don't care if I'm part wolf.

I do not want to see an animal skinned or gutted.

Whether they liked it or not, I was a teenage girl, despite not being considered normal.

"I'll take care of it," Dad said, glancing at us with his visible eye. "Go ahead and go with her, stupid pupil."

Zero didn't protest as he handed over the supplies, with Dad taking his place and removing his cowboy hat. I would _never_ understand my father's style in clothes but I learned not to question it. I had the sneaking suspicion he was only sending Zero with me so he could smoke, but I bit my tongue.

Dad had been zealously overprotective of me when it came to being alone with Zero. It was awkward to have him confront me about my feelings for Zero. So I did what I thought was best and denied them. Any moments alone I could have with Zero were a blessing.

It was the only time he could feed.

We left the cave and wandered back into the forest, only heading in a few feet before I found a nice log to sit down on. Zero joined me a second later, sitting right beside me. Instinctively, I turned my body and rested my cheek against his chest. He didn't push me away and gave me the comfort I needed.

I was still hardly sleeping.

Instead of being sluggish, I was paranoid and alert in a way that was frightening.

I felt his fingers toying with the end of my braid, untying the ribbon and running his fingers through my hair to unbraid the strands, them escaping in wild, unruly waves. Zero slowly took my hand and inspected it. He idly traced the faint scar across my palm.

The scar that I had given myself the night Zero had saw my scars for the first time.

"You should feed," I whispered softly.

I felt his breath tickling the side of my neck, before he shook his head slightly. Warmth tickled my cheeks as I felt his cheek brush against my cheek and then his head rested on my chest. I swallowed hard at the abrupt closeness, his ear pressed right over my heart.

_My heart is racing faster now…_

He could hear it accelerating.

"Your heartbeat is different. It used to fluctuate and flutter…like a hummingbird's wings…Now it's stronger, sturdier. Healthier."

I nodded in agreement, my mouth having gone dry as Zero straightened. Our faces were still close though - I was sure my eyes had widened as I looked into his own. I waited for him to look away whenever our eyes would meet, but he didn't this time. My hand reached forward on its own, fingers brushing against his shirt before I felt his wrapping around my wrist. His eyes closed.

Suddenly, Zero was close.

Much too close. Drawing breath was next to impossible. All sound became void, other than the rushing of blood in my eardrums and the strange sensations twisting my body. My stomach flipped and all I could do was stare as his face drew in closer to mine.

Our foreheads touched, silver strands brushing against ebony, before his nose lightly brushed against mine. I couldn't stop staring, immobilized and not sure what was happening.

He murmured my name and I felt my heart spasm in my chest, the sensation overwhelming me. I felt hot - my entire body felt as if my blood had turned to fire. His scent took over my senses. Dizziness swept over me, my thoughts going blank.

I think…everything stopped.

The leaves rustling, the waves crashing, the wind kissing our skin. All of that was unfelt. The only thing I could feel was a gentle softness on my own lips. It was only for a second, but that second completely altered my reality and senses.

Tingling.

A soft whisper against my ear, words with meaning that I didn't fully comprehend. I heard no sound, felt nothing more than the soft caress across my lips and the brushing of fingertips across my cheek.

When everything started moving again, I was alone on the log, and Zero was disappearing out of sight.

_Did Zero just…?_

It felt so imaginary.

I didn't know for sure or if I imagined everything.

"Zero!"

My feet moved and I lunged to my feet, rushing to where he had disappeared from sight. All I could see and hear were crashing waves against the rocks. I gripped my sweater, nails digging into my skin through the thin material.

"Zero!"

He didn't answer me.

I turned around and immediately tensed, pulling my crossbow off my back and aiming it. My ears were picking up a foreign sound. Frantic footsteps. Suddenly, my nostrils flared and burned as a familiar, metallic scent reached them.

Bittersweet.

More bitter than sweet.

_Blood._

I listened and tensed all of my muscles, ready to kill if need be. My finger twitched against the trigger, ready to pull it. Hazel orbs frantically searched, zeroing in on the source of the sounds seconds before _it_ lunged through the trees.

Then it collapsed feet away from me, looking up at me with agonized eyes that were far too human.

A snow white wolf, with blood matted in its fur, whimpered and raised its head weakly before I was suddenly staring into haunting green eyes.

"Mama…?"

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Onward to the next chapter! On to the more serious arc._

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 16**_

The scent of blood was heavy, but bearable as I rushed to the wolf's side, putting away my weapon. I screamed - the loudest scream I could muster - and within seconds Zero and Dad were in sight, running toward me. They slowed as they drew closer, seeing me cradle the white wolf in my arms, applying pressure to her wounds. Zero held out a hand as Dad went to aim his shotgun, but I threw my body at once to shield her.

"Don't! It's Mama!"

"How can you be sure?" Dad growled.

The heartbreak in both of their eyes, sky blue and forest green, wounded me inwardly.

The wolf lifted her muzzle to my cheek, and gave a whimper.

_Sora…you recognized me…_

I could hear her sweet, lullaby voice in my thoughts.

"Help me with her!" I snarled, feeling a wave of strength ripple through me as I hooked my arms underneath her, careful not to open her wounds further.

Dad didn't move forward, but when I caught sight of Zero, I felt relief. Together, we carried her to the cave, setting her down on my sleeping bag. My hands moved as quickly as they could - I refused to let their clamminess get in the way. Time was ticking and I wasn't about to lose my mother again.

Not permanently.

Zero helped me tend to her wounds. We yanked our sleeves up, and soon our skin was stained with blood. Makeshift stitches closed the worst of the wounds after treating her. Zero jerked back on reflex as she howled and underwent the change. Stabilizing her body enough had given Mama back the ability to maintain human form again.

She was thinner than the last time I had seen her. Her entire torso and back were covered with bite and claw marks. Her hair, normally kept to her shoulders, was long and unkempt, falling in chestnut waves. Tears streaked from her hazel green eyes as she weakly touched my cheek with her bloodied hand. I turned her hand and kissed her palm, murmuring words of comfort as I shrugged off my jacket, covering up her naked frame with it.

"Stay with me, Mama." I whispered, stroking her blood matted hair out of her face.

Zero brought me the hot water in a bucket, along with a wash cloth. I used it to clean her up, along with myself, before hunting through my clothes and finding something she could wear. It was a little snug on her, but she was now clothed again. She had finally stopped shaking and some color was returning to her cheeks as she rested.

Dad hadn't said a word. I gazed over my shoulder at him, sitting on one of the rocks around the fire that Zero had made to boil the water. He sat with his fingers laced and hands pressed to his mouth, a tic having formed in his jaw, and he simply _stared_ at us. It didn't even look as if he was breathing.

I turned back to my mother, not moving for hours.

"Sora…"

Not even Zero could pull me from my trance.

His touch disappeared along with the sunlight. Night had fallen and the occasional neigh of the horses, the fire crackling, or a movement from my silent companions were the only sounds I heard. Finally, just as I moved my aching muscles, Mama came to again.

I moved quickly, steadying her as she sat up and winced slightly. Zero moved to her other side, holding a wooden bowl full of the stew that had been made for dinner. My bowl remained untouched a few feet away, and I still ignored it even as Zero tried to hand it to me. Mama took the bowl.

"Thank you, darling…" she murmured to him, her voice raspy.

She took a few, slow bites, before I watched for the first time as my mother ate hungrily. Even when we were starving when I was growing up, she never gave up her etiquette. She had always shown class, even when being ruthless and fighting to protect me. When Zero handed her some drinking water, she guzzled it down so fast she nearly choked, but managed to stop herself.

After she had ate and drank her fill, Mama took a deep breath and then turned to me, wrapping her arms around me. Even with the scent of blood and dirt clinging to her skin, she still held that natural scent that lingered in my memories. I clutched her tightly, but loosened my grip as I recalled her wounds.

"You've grown so much, baby. I can't believe it's already been a year. When you left me, you still were so young and a child…now you're a vibrant, young woman." Mama cupped my face, kissing me softly on the cheek before stroking my hair. "You've gotten stronger too."

"I had to." I whispered, staring at her.

Wondering if she was going to disappear again.

Mama withdrew from me before her eyes locked on my father. A strange static went through the air as I watched them. Her eyes softened, tearing up slightly before she tried to get to her feet to go to him. Dad was on his feet in a flash, forcing her to sit back down and kneeling beside her. I scooted back slightly to give them some space.

He lightly touched her face, as if to make sure she wasn't going to fade away, before she leaned forward and kissed him. My hands flew to my eyes, shielding them and I heard Zero give an awkward cough before I peeked to see he was more interested in staring at the horses.

Five minutes later, they finally parted for air and I felt ready to combust into flames.

"I've missed you so much,"

"I've missed you too, love…"

They embraced. The way my father held my mother, I knew that he would never let her go again. I felt my throat tighten and my vision blurred.

_My parents are together again. We're all together. We're a family._

"What happened?" Zero was the one to ask the question we had been holding back.

Mama withdrew only slightly, to turn her gaze on me. I flinched before she even spoke. The look in her eyes told me a thousand words, and I knew that what she was about to say would change my world.

"Your Grandfather was killed, Sora… One of the other males of the pack - Shiru - he murdered him in cold blood to take over the clan. They want to move in on the leader of the vampire Purebloods. Father was against it…because he knew that would put the pack closer to where you were hiding. They still want you dead…"

Grief hit me, piercing every nerve until I doubled over from it. Tears did not come to my eyes again, but I felt as if my entire stomach had been wrenched out and twisted. I choked and then suddenly, I was retching over the edge of the rocks, into the small water flow. Someone's hands - I assumed Zero's - quickly held my hair back to prevent vomit from getting into it.

Grandfather Ritsuke was dead.

After centuries of fighting for _his_ cause. After he watched his vampire bride and son slaughtered because she had dared love him, because his child had been a child of light and had been the first crossbreed between our races. Now he was dead, because of some jealous little prick who wanted to hunt vampires carelessly, simply for bloodshed!

Shiru was the one who ordered the other lycans to attack me.

He was the one who scarred my back so viciously.

And he was the one Grandfather humiliated for mistreating me, his precious granddaughter. Then he tried to have me killed various times. Trying to drown me at the waterfalls. Trying to lure me into a mountain cat den. Trying to sell me to a clan of vampires as their slave and meal.

Rage surged through me.

I wanted his head.

_Yuuki. Kaname. They're in danger._

Personally, I didn't give a rat's ass about the male Kuran, but I still cared about Yuuki. If anything happened to her, Zero would suffer even more. She was still my friend and had shown me care, even if it wasn't due to any level of closeness.

Nao would also be in danger.

"They tried to kill me when I stood up against Shiru…I managed to get away and tracked Sora's scent…"

I jerked my head up a moment later.

"Mama…were you at the school on Halloween?"

She gave me a slight nod. "I wanted to see you, but I sensed someone had followed me from the clan and was getting closer, so I had to leave. You looked so beautiful in the gown I had made for you. It was a late birthday present."

Relief coursed through me, but I was still going numb. Everything was happening so fast.

"How far are they from the school?"

"They won't get close until another week."

"Break ends a week and a half from now." Dad spoke up. "We'll have time to warn them and make sure the school isn't threatened. We can track them and take them out…"

I flinched.

_Killing my own kind._

_But wait…what are you? Lycan? Human? Where do the lines blur? Not all of them were horrible…do they deserve to die?_

The innocent girl inside of me that was still there screamed loudly.

The Hunter I had become silenced her as my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"I only want the one named Shiru." Zero stated. "Leave him to me. I'll make sure the clan doesn't come near the school."

"It's dangerous to go alone, Zero!" Dad argued at once.

Zero met his harsh gaze in a glare, a silent battle of manhood commencing before Mama cleared her throat. She interrupted the glaring contest by tugging on Dad's collar.

"I'm still your wife, Toga Yagari, and I demand your attention and for you to listen to my input. Your pupil is strong…so strong that _I_ entrusted him to look after our baby girl. Just look at them…"

They glanced at us for a moment.

"Can't you see that together, they can take on the entire world and come out on top…? Just like you trained them?"

"But Nodoka -"

"No." She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "They'll go together…this isn't our fight. This is Sora's and Zero's…"

He sighed heavily. "We'll continue this discussion. It's time for you to rest."

"I'm stepping out." Zero stated, before snagging my arm. "She comes with me."

Dad glared, opening his mouth to protest, but ceasing before he realized what Zero was doing. I was grateful that Zero was such a kind person to let my parents have a private reunion before I followed him outside of the cave. Instead of heading for the forest, he turned right and headed alongside the rocks a little further from the cave entrance. We came to a stop where there was a wide space, large enough for us to sit without falling off and tumbling down into the ocean. I drew my knees close to my chest as we did, feeling the sea breeze whipping in and teasing my hair. The salty air was strange, but I had grown accustomed to it since our stay here.

After a long wait of silence, my lips finally parted. "Listen…Zero…about earlier…"

He tensed slightly but didn't move to speak.

"Did…it really happen… I mean…?"

Zero silently nodded.

I drew my knees in tighter to my chest, biting down on my lower lip.

"Zero…I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

His voice was only a whisper, one that revealed the fear inside of him.

"I love you," I said simply.

I waited for him to bolt, waited for him to tell me that was ridiculous, waited for any reaction. Instead, Zero simply looked up toward the moon hovering in the sky, lavender hues glowing in the light before he parted his lips.

"I know…that's why I'll do anything in this world to keep you safe…because your love is what's driving me to keep moving on through this wretched life…because at least with you in it, I can feel alive again. I can feel the heart I thought had long since died when she took everything of me. Yet, she didn't…because you're here, Sora."

I actually felt tears slipping down my face before I felt Zero's warm touch on my wrist, his hand entwining with mine as we sat in silence.

All this time, Zero had loved me just as strongly.

I was simply afraid to lift the mask he wore so not to lose him.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like I just destroyed everyone's feels with this chapter. Review please?_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Team Zora are officially together now! :D SO MUCH FEELS OF HAPPINESS._

_In other news, the VK school necklaces that I ordered offline for **Tokine8696 **and myself came in today! We are now VK twins! :D So now we're entering the actual climax of the story - I plan on making this roughly 30 chapters, so we're about 65% done with the story. So…without further adieu…_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 17**_

The village was bustling, with people all around us as they shuffled through the market. Puddles sloshed, murky with dirt and swirling slightly whenever someone would trudge through them. Grey clouds loomed over the village in an ominous overture. The wind had a chill in it - the air becoming colder as suspicious eyes locked on us in passing as we entered the small town's borders.

They were right to be wary. We weren't like them. We weren't human beings, despite the masks we wore. We were something different. We still felt emotions, still held thoughts and chased after dreams, and we did everything we could to protect what we held dear as humans did. The only difference is that time for us had slipped by, becoming more endless with each day that passed.

Death would not show his face for many years to come.

I took a small step closer to Zero as we made our way down the cobblestone road, heading for what appeared to be a tavern in the middle of town. We had been tracking the pack for two and a half days now, but they wouldn't be able to move for the next three days due to the lunar cycle. They still had pups in the pack, who couldn't move during the lunar cycle without revealing what they were. They would have to lay low.

It gave Zero and me a chance to prepare for what was inevitable. Supplies were running low. Exhaustion was beginning to take over. His endurance was longer than mine, but even he was at his limit. We needed time to recover our strength.

I wasn't sure I was ready to take a life.

I had hunted game. Food, basically. Lycans still wore human flesh. Vampires wore human flesh. Unlike Level E's, lycans still held their sanity and humanity. They weren't completely mindless; they weren't just bloodthirsty beasts.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Yet every time I saw a glimpse of the scars lining my body, Shiru's face came to mind. Malicious, with an undying thirst for more blood in his grey eyes. He enjoyed my sufferance. He wanted to take my life with his own hands.

He had gone farther from juvenile tricks like luring me to dens and trying to drown me.

He had murdered the man who saved my mother from damnation and given her salvation. Grandfather had saved my life when I was only a helpless infant. He was trying to _end_ the feud and free the lycans so they wouldn't have to hide like pets who had disobeyed their masters.

Shiru had shattered all of the dreams of freedom and pride for the lycan race.

_I have to end this. If he's gone, he can't poison the others. They can see reason again. Then we can find a way to end this feud._

"Sora,"

Zero's whisper against my ear caused me to focus back in on reality, tearing me away from my thoughts and inner warfare. We had finally reached the tavern, with Zero opening the door, waiting for me to step inside before we drew more attention to ourselves. I kept my head lowered, shielded by the hood of my jacket as we entered the tavern.

Several scents hit me at once, my senses going haywire. I quickly placed my hand to the bridge of my nose, holding my sleeve to my palm with my fingertips to focus in on the scent that clung to the material. It managed to lessen the assault of other scents - smoke, alcohol, raw meat, sweat, grime, and other body odors.

Zero talked to the owner about a room, with the man grunting and handing over a key after Zero handed over a reasonable amount of money. Zero gestured for me to follow him, with us trailing after the man. He led us down a corridor, until the smells and sounds became fainter and a buzzing instead of a roar. The last door on the left after we went up a small staircase revealed an old wooden door.

"Two nights." the man grunted, eyeballing me.

Zero placed his hand on my shoulder, nodding and keeping a steady glare in place until the man turned and left. I stopped holding my breath after his footsteps were long out of earshot. Zero ushered me into the room the moment the door was unlocedk. He flicked the lock and immediately started to search the room for other ways in and out, along with anything that may put us in harm's way.

He deemed the room acceptable after a careful search. He then shrugged off his bag and opened it. I watched as he checked the rounds of the _Bloody Rose_, before a dangerous thought crossed my mind.

"Sora, what are you -" Zero trailed off as I grabbed the gun and turned it, removing the bullets and holding them in my bare hand.

It only took him a moment to realize I wasn't hissing in pain. They weren't anti-lycan. They would do minimum damage to lycans.

"Shit…" Zero swore softly.

"We have to go find silver bullets."

Zero nodded at once, before he hesitated. "Sora…how badly would silver wound you?"

I hesitated, fingers brushing against the onyx necklace resting around my neck for moment, before I quickly opened the case strapped to my thigh. Before he could move, I had withdrawn one of my own bolts. Within seconds, the skin of my fingertips were enflamed and starting to blister. I dropped the bolt after thirty seconds.

That was all it took.

"Idiot!" Zero hissed, snatching my wrist and inspecting the blistering. "Dammit, Sora…"

"It won't _kill_ me, like other lycans, but it will slow down my healing and wound me." I said quietly, only to get another scolding under his breath as he bandaged my fingers and forced me to put my gloves on. He picked up the bolt, it only giving a slight electric shock to his hand before replacing it back in my case. I was grateful for my father well-preparing me with ammunition. I had at least a thousand bolts, with five-hundred on my person in easy to access places. Sighing, I glanced at our supplies again. "We're almost out of food…"

"_You_ need to eat." Zero mumbled, still peeved at me for my demonstration. "C'mon, leave what's necessary."

I did as I was told, hurrying to his side.

* * *

We found a small café ran by the only friendly couple in town. While waiting for our dinner, the storm decided to unleash itself. Even through the glass of the window, I could still hear the aria of rain as it fell to the cobblestone streets. I shifted a bit, wiggling my fingers in my gloves, debating about taking them off to eat with - yet the moment I noticed the look Zero was giving me, I immediately dealt with wearing my gloves.

I had pulled a stupid move back there, only to prove my point. I had to show him that it wouldn't kill me. I had a severe allergy to it - it would harm my body, but not enough to kill me. Not unless someone injected silver nitrate through my bloodstream. I wouldn't let anyone close enough to do that.

I was a Hunter now.

In the back of my mind, I saw my younger self - the same girl whose journey had begun by banging on the closest walls. That first night when Zero had found me wandering the campus, sitting by the fountain and gazing aimlessly at the reflection I had once grimaced at.

My weakness hadn't been a motivation back then. It had been the only lock and key I had on the beast inside of me. Now, I was stronger and was learning how to control my emotions. I was _strong enough_ now.

To protect someone I loved deeply.

It wasn't my mother. No, because I had finally learned that in the end, it wasn't my duty to protect Mama. I was the child - she was the parent. She was the one to protect me, and she had.

Now she was safe, the one wish I had since the moment we had parted. Dad had taken her somewhere remote and secret, using all the tricks he knew so they would not become the hunted. Only Zero could guess where they had gone - it would be better then. She could recover and be healthy again.

They could make up for lost time.

"Sora, you keep spacing out."

"Sorry," I blinked once and turned my attention from the rain clouds and back to the man in front of me.

The one person in this world I knew I would protect. I didn't want to go back to that void world without color.

He reached over and gently took my uninjured hand, squeezing it gently for a moment. The sound of the waitress approaching caused us to release each others hands and quickly turn our attention toward her. She placed down our meals - I noticed that Zero had ordered _shio ramen_ and he looked a little happier upon sight of it.

He loved vegetable soup, but it reminded him painfully of his childhood and the family he had lost. I glanced down at the meal Zero had ordered for me. He knew me too well - the foods I liked, the small and simple things in this world that brought joy to me. I ate my food until my plate was clean, earning a smile from him. He was like Nao in a lot of ways, always making sure I took better care of myself.

"Zero,"

He looked up just as I leaned across the table, slipping a piece of honey bread between his lips. Zero chewed it and swallowed, before I tore off a larger piece of the bread and placed it in his hand. He quietly thanked me before eating it.

I felt a smile cross my face.

"Aw, aren't you dearies just the sweetest looking couple!"

Pink tinged Zero's face as I felt my own flame, turning to see the old woman at the counter. She was holding a white bag and gestured it toward me. I stood up and made my way over to the woman. She gave me a wink and then surprised me by patting me on the head as I opened the bag, finding some cookies.

_Chocolate._

The scent was nostalgic. I hadn't had chocolate since Christmas time.

Since the first night that Zero drank my blood.

_Blood and chocolate…_

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling at the gift.

"Now make sure you stay safe and dry. A lot of people like to pull pranks on newcomers here in this town." Her eyes lost their cheery light, now set in a serious stare. "Please, be careful young lady."

I nodded. Even though she saw that I was armed with my crossbow, she still wanted to make sure that I was safe. Her kindness was rare, but it warmed me. I turned back to the table, seeing Zero had just finished eating and was standing up, his hand going inside of his jacket out of habit to hold onto the _Bloody Rose. _I joined him at the entrance.

"Thank you very much," I said, bowing to the old couple.

They smiled at us, before their faces disappeared as we turned to head out into the rain. The market wasn't as lively as it had been before, but there were still people out and about. They had to be - they had to make a living, storm or shine, in order to put bread on the table and feed their families.

Zero placed an arm around me, drawing me closer to him and shielding me from the rain as we hurried across the road to the man who sold weapons. Just our luck, we managed to find silver bullets. It wasn't much, but they would suffice for taking out Shiru. Zero provided his license to carry a gun and I provided mine to have _Wolf's Bane_. The man nodded in realization as he inspected our identification.

_He must work with the Hunters Association._

Once we were provided with our ammunition, we left the market to head back to the tavern. I shifted slightly, feeling a strange chill going down my spine. I sensed something.

"Zero."

He froze the moment I spoke his name. "Go back to the room." Zero said, touching my shoulder before taking off down the street, disappearing into an alley.

I made my decision within only a moment, gripping _Wolf's Bane _in my hands and taking off after him. I didn't regret my decision as I spotted him feet away. He was surrounded by three men and a woman. A second woman was lying on the ground, blood swirling in the puddle and her blank eyes were staring up at the sky.

She was dead.

My teeth ground as rage surged through me, seeing their eyes taking on that blood red luster. It disgusted me, making my stomach churn violently.

The only eyes who could look at me with that luster were Zero's.

Because he wasn't a monster.

"SORA!"

Zero was alerted by my presence as three bolts whizzed through the air, piercing the man on the right in the heart. He screeched and lunged for him, before turning to dust. I didn't think twice as my finger squeezed the trigger, hitting my marks faster as my body moved.

It was as if I was watching myself from another perspective. Something had taken over me - the beast inside, most likely. My humane senses were cut off as I made my first kills as a Vampire Hunter. If I hadn't of attacked, Zero would have been jumped and overwhelmed.

Hurt.

I froze as my senses returned, smelling blood that was too familiar to me. A gunshot echoed, and the last Level E hit the ground before she turned to dust. She had made a beeline straight for me, and I saw her blood splatter before she was exterminated.

Zero was panting, clutching his side. Crimson flowed over his fingers. I gasped, taking in my first gulp of air since moving to attack, before rushing forward to his side.

"You're wounded…"

"We have to get out of here," Zero straightened, ignoring the pain before grabbing my hand.

He pulled me behind him, away from the alley.

Away from the site that I took my first life.

* * *

I mopped away the blood staining his skin, not saying a word as we remained locked behind a closed door. The running water was the only sound. Zero was straight faced, just looking down at me as I wiped away all of the blood. His wound was already closing up.

I shifted back onto my feet and grabbed the hem of my sweater, pulling it over my head and leaving me in a black thin-strapped top. I turned to the sink to run the sleeves under the water to get the blood off the material. My skin covered in goosebumps a moment later as I felt a warm touch brushing against my bare shoulders, glancing up at the mirror through my bangs to see Zero was now standing behind me.

His fingers traced the visible scars lining my shoulder blades after brushing my hair over my shoulder. I watched his face carefully in our reflection, taking in his amethyst orbs as they took in the signs of my weakness. His hands rested on my hips a moment later, before I felt my back pressing to his chest. Zero's face pressed against the crown of my head.

"I will kill him for doing this to you."

I never once told Zero that Shiru was the one who scarred my back.

"How did you figure it out…?"

"I've been…watching you carefully whenever he's mentioned…I just know it was him, Sora."

"You're right," I whispered softly, looking down at the water and seeing it was no longer pink. I switched off the tab before wringing out the sleeves of my sweater. My hazel eyes then traveled to his side in the mirror, seeing it was still slowly healing. He was paler than usual - a sign of hunger.

He had eaten plenty at dinner, but I knew that wasn't what he needed.

"Zero…"

He winced slightly before pulling me away from the mirror. His back hit the wall behind us, sliding down it until we were in the floor with me nestled between the vee of his legs. Zero's arms snaked around my waist until I felt his breath on the side of my neck.

The moment his fangs grazed my flesh, I held in all sounds. I became completely still. My face burned though, and I felt a surge of something go through me. My hands covered his, gripping them and he withdrew immediately.

"Sora…"

"Let me see you."

I knew he would protest, so I squirmed around until I was now facing him. Reflected in his eyes, I saw my own irises had taken on their own golden luster.

_I'm no longer human._

"Bond with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Drink my blood…as I drink yours…bond with me."

It took him only a moment to realize what I wanted him to do.

_Bonding our life-forces. It will tie us together for eternity. That's what lycans do whenever they mate for life. It's what Grandfather Ritsuke did with his vampire bride before she and their son were slaughtered. They did it as a bond of love, to ensure they would always be tied together by fate. To always know when the other needed them._

His blood running through my veins. My blood running through his veins. We would be bonded in a way that would tie us with something stronger than red threads.

Crimson chains.

Chains that would not be broken.

_If you die, then I die._

Zero moved closer to me, his lips barely brushing my own for a gentle moment before his lips then pressed over the juncture of shoulder and neck. My fingers brushed through his silver strands, feeling them entwining around my small fingers as I brushed my lips against his neck, right over his pulse point.

My lips parted, my own incisors brushing against his skin. There was a faint sound, one that sounded pleasant, before in unison our fangs pierced each others skin.

_Zero's blood…tastes sweeter than chocolate…_

Violent gasps echoed around us. Suddenly, there was fire. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling his hold on me tightening. Everything was heightened - there wasn't any pain. I could hear his heartbeat, feel his hold on me, his scent was intoxicating me, and the taste was the sweetest I had ever had.

The wolf inside of me finally broke free from her humane prison.

I had finally awakened as a lycan, because of the vampire blood of my lover.

_Zero._

My world, my heart, my life…

They all belonged to him now.

* * *

_A/N: I really, really, really liked this chapter. I hope you readers did as well. Please review and let me know your thoughts!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I'm being stared at as I type by my amazing fiancée (aka my biggest fan and most encouraging supporter of all of my writings). I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story - there's too many of you to list! Please keep doing so for the remainder of this tale. Please and thank you! _

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 18**_

It was pitch black without the stars to guide us, the canopy of trees too thick. The human eye would not be able to make out the outlines of the trees, and a human would stumble around blindly. This was one of the few times that not being human had a serious advantage for us.

We were only about twenty miles away from Cross Academy. We had only a few days before the students would be returning to the sacred walls of the academy. This needed to be settled now. Finally, we had tracked the Katsura clan.

I watched over the encampment from the safety of above, seeing them moving about. There were thirteen members total, including my mother. Shiru had gone into the cave with the strongest of the pack - a brute of man named Raiden, who was our eldest member and the one who had taught me how to climb trees. He was the father of one of the pups, Takeo and brother to the healer, Raimei.

There were three other pups - two boys and a girl. The youngest was only around twelve, with him being named Ame. He was Raimei's youngest son. The girl and boy were twins, name Akira and Akimitsu. The other guard of Shiru's was his pick of the other females - a beautiful blond woman named Kasai. She was one of the others that hated Grandfather's unconditional love and doting on me, a human.

_Wait until she sees me now._

Kasai had a cousin named Chiaki, who was married to Makoto. Chiaki and Makoto were in charge of taking care of the pups. Counting my mother, that was all of them. I had been observing them for about an hour now. They had yet to notice me.

I scaled the tree and crept further away, heading about a mile away to where I had left Zero. He was waiting for me - reaching out the moment I was within reach. I gripped his hand silently, stepping closer until I could hear him breathing against my ear.

"What's our best course of action?"

"You won't like it."

Zero moved his hand from my shoulder to my back, pulling me down until we were crouched against the base of the trunk. Any other time and I would have curled closer to him, just to rest my head against his chest and draw comfort from him. Now was not the time.

Not when the life I had so carefully created was being threatened by my past.

"I want to go in alone."

Zero growled softly.

"Hear me out…I want to try and talk this out. I want you to shadow me. If they try to attack, you can kill anyone you see fit - _except_ the children, the couple looking after them, and the healer."

"So the blond chick, the man with the scar, and the bastard who hurt you."

"Yes. The others won't attack. They're only following Shiru out of fear."

"Do _not_ let them hurt you."

"I won't."

For the first time, I cupped Zero's face and leaned in, brushing my lips to his. He seemed taken aback by my actions, but he didn't pull away. I felt him brush my bangs behind my ear before letting me go. I turned and moved before either of us could back out of this plan. I pulled _Wolf's Bane _close and approached the encampment with caution and calmly.

"Who goes there?!"

_Chiaki. I once thought of you as someone I could look up to - the way you mothered the other pups. But you never once really looked me in the eyes. Was it because I was too human back then? Will you accept me now that I've awakened?  
_

I held up my hand as I approached. "It's Sora."

"Nodoka's human child…?" Makoto murmured, his tone full of surprise. "We thought you were dead."

"No. I'm alive." I whispered, stepping closer to take them in.

Small and dainty redhead, with brown eyes like leaves. Black hair, stocky build, and wise brown eyes behind glasses. The twins were lurking behind them, their identical eyes still blue with their white hair falling around their faces. The girl, Akira, stepped behind her brother Akimitsu as if they were afraid of me.

"Sora…you've awakened…we thought that -"

"You were wrong." I stated. "I know about Grandfather's murder. I'm here to see Shiru."

A howl pierced my ears, before the howl became a maniacal laugh. I stiffened at once, seeing as the three I actually had to fear appeared. Raimei pulled little Ame behind her, with Takeo lowering his head upon sight of his father. Kasai placed a hand on her hip, her sharp green eyes locking on me in evident distaste in the fire's glow.

"I can't believe it - the Halfling actually has the nerve to come here." Kasai sneered.

A bolt whizzed by her head as warning, piercing the bark of the tree behind her. She snarled, about to lunge for me with fangs bared and her green eyes turned scarlet. I kept myself calm as I lowered _Wolf's Bane_, turning my attention on Raiden.

He surprised us all by kneeling before me.

"It's good to see you healthy and well, Lady Sora."

"Raiden! You imbecile! How dare you bow to that half-breed!" Kasai snarled, turning on him.

He ignored her and spoke to me again. "It seems your mother is well then."

"She'll live," I responded shortly. "Thank you for your loyalties to her, Raiden, and to Grandfather."

He straightened and moved over toward his son, sister, and nephew. I turned my attention back on Shiru. He was playing with his black hair in a bored manner.

"Even with your lycan genetics awakened, do you honestly believe you deserve to keep living? You're a monstrosity, Sora. You never belonged in this pack. You never belonged with the humans. You probably belong with the filthy parasites." Shiru spoke, his voice calm and causing my stomach to twist. "Because just like them, you're nothing but a monster."

"The clan doesn't belong to you." I stood my ground. "Step down and accept punishment for murdering Katsura Ritsuke in cold blood."

Shiru laughed hard, before his face went straight. "Kasai, love, go ahead and rip her heart out. You can give it to me as a token of your affections."

"With pleasure," Kasai sneered.

She rushed toward me, but I ducked out of the way, rolling and shooting her without hesitation. She howled in agony as blood splattered across the earth, pouring from her thigh. Another bolt pierced her shoulder, a third aimed straight between her eyes.

"You really want to die for him?"

Fear flickered in her eyes, before she rushed toward me again. She hit the earth a second later, unmoving. Horror flickered across several gazes, but I remained where I was. Shiru snarled, taking a step closer to me only to hear the cocking of a gun as Zero appeared behind him, the _Bloody Rose _pressed to the back of his head.

"You touch her and I'll blow your head off, _dog._"

Shiru snarled again, his grey eyes narrowing on me in disgust. "You traitor! You _mated_ with a goddamn parasite!"

"So did my grandfather, because he loved her. Their child was not an abomination. The feud began because his wife and child were _murdered_ for being what they were. They were murdered by beings like you - beings who feared the unknown. You feared the truth…that's why you killed Grandfather Ritsuke. You just want to murder all the vampires. You don't want to end the bloodshed. You want to _bathe_ in it. You are the monster, Shiru, not me." I moved forward. "So either you run…run as fast as you can with your tail between your legs and _never_ come back…or you die."

"Neither."

His claws piercing into my torso caused blinding pain to hit me. Someone called my name - Zero - and he went to fire. I lost feeling of my fingers. _Wolf's Bane_ slipped from my grip.

A dark shadow blocked my line of sight as Shiru went to lunge for me. There was a howl of pain and then an enraged howl.

Silence.

The next thing I saw was Zero trying to shove off Raimei, but he stopped fighting her as little Ame rushed between them. My vision blurred and then refocused on Raimei's face. I felt the pain easing. I could breathe properly again. Lifting my head, I felt a gentle touch on my cheek, looking into frantic violet eyes.

I reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm fine. It was just a graze."

Zero pulled me closer to him, refusing to let me go even for a second. I peered over his shoulder to see Raiden covered in blood and claw marks.

Shiru laid dead at his feet.

"Lady Sora…"

"Raiden…"

He bowed, and one-by-one, all of the others did. Zero looked around, eyes narrowing in distrust. I gently brushed my hand through his hair and he loosened his grip on me, helping me stand steadily.

"My lady…please return to the clan. Please take the rightful position as this clan's leader. It's what Lord Ritsuke would have wanted…"

I looked around at all of them.

Once upon a time, none of them would have ever looked at me with this amount of respect and devotion.

"The next leader will be you, Raiden. You will lead this clan to safety. That is the top priority. I will settle the feud on my own."

"Milady…"

"I am an ambassador of the lycan race. I am a Hunter. I have my place in this world. Your place is here, to protect this family. These children. Give them a life worth living, Raiden."

"I understand, Lady Sora. Please tell your mother that we will miss her as well."

"She's safe and happy." I swore to him. "Take care of your dead…"

Zero took my hand after I knelt down to retrieve _Wolf's Bane_, before we turned to leave the encampment. Someone called my name. I was surprised to find myself looking up at Takeo.

He had been the only one like me. The only difference was that his mother had passed away during childbirth. I reached up and patted him on the head, causing him to blink in surprise.

"You'll grow strong too, just like your papa and mama." I promised him. "Just give it some time."

Takeo nodded, giving me a smile. "I like your mate. He's pretty cool."

I chuckled at the look on Zero's face - he probably wasn't sure how to take that.

"He's the best there is."

"Stay safe, Sora."

We turned to disappear back into the forest, leaving the Katsura clan behind us.

* * *

The moment we walked back within the walls of Cross Academy, I felt a weight being lifted off my chest. I didn't realize how home sick I had been until I saw the front gates. Zero and I immediately went straight to see the Headmaster.

The moment we opened the door, we came to a stop. Kaname and Yuuki were in the room, having a discussion with him. Yuuki was the first to move, heading to embrace Zero, but he evaded her immediately. She blinked in confusion before she paused, her brown eyes locking on Zero's neck.

"What's going on here?" Yuuki demanded.

"Shiru is dead," I ignored her as I approached my uncle. "The Katsura clan has been taken over by a kind and intelligent man. They will not be coming after the Purebloods. I am now the appointment lycan ambassador between the races."

"As you rightfully should be," Uncle Kaien said, smiling. "I just received word from Yagari. You are to finish out your school year here and then you will be joining your parents after graduation. Zero, you have orders to go with them."

"I don't understand what's going on." Yuuki stated.

Kaname was wise and didn't say a word. Zero chose silence as his answer. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder at her. She took a step back.

"I'm not human anymore, Yuuki, and I won't have you tie yourself to my mate any longer. He doesn't need you to stay alive anymore. You can't hurt him anymore for your own selfishness…you have _Kaname_. The man who loves you more than anything in this world. He has given everything to keep you safe. Do the same for him…do the same for us." I turned and took Zero's hand, lacing our fingers for everyone to see. "I will end the feud between lycans and vampires…I will take the first step toward coexistence…by staying by my mate's side."

"Sora-"

I cut her off. "Yuuki…don't. The sun and the moon only share the sky for a brief moment. That is what your life with Zero has become - just a moment. And that moment has ended. Stay in the dark, where you belong…Zero belongs in the world of day, by my side." I squeezed his hand gently. "Uncle, the school is safe. The students can come back - Day and Night class. I'll be taking over Yuuki's position as a guardian. She'll be free to leave Cross Academy and take her place in the Vampire world."

"I understand, Sora." Uncle Kaien replied quietly. "Does your father know about Zero and you…?"

"I'll take care of it," Zero muttered. "It's not your place, old man."

"Very well."

We stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind us.

Ending the moment between day and night once and for all.

* * *

_A/N: It's about damn time Yuuki got put in her place. :p Review please!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I am loving that everyone pretty much agreed that Yuuki deserved to be put in her place finally! XD Okay so this story may actually end at 25 chapters instead of 30. Honestly, I can't think of much else to do with the storyline. _

_Thanks so much for 75+ reviews guys! WOW! _

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 19**_

Lifeless eyes haunted my dreams. Her face, her voice, her blood, everything about her was becoming immortalized by my mind. I felt my sanity being ebbed away slowly by Kasai's face. Her blood was stained on my hands and I couldn't wash it away, no matter how hard I tried.

It had only been a few weeks since senior year started. It wasn't like last year. A year ago, I had been found half-starved, covered in dirt and blood, on the verge of death at Cross Academy's front doors. I had been a scared child, lost between the worlds of day and night, walking a path that had been covered in thorns and twisted at every turn.

I grew more restless. Countless times I tried to confide in Nao what I had done, but the words wouldn't come. Something was wrong with her - she was different somehow. Her blue eyes were now like crystals, sharp and like ice. The same as they had been when she and I had first met a year ago.

Something happened in Germany.

She wouldn't speak a word about it, but I noticed that she was avoiding all contact with the Night Class now, especially Ichijou. She would quickly glide from the classroom and directly to our dorm room or the library. She refused to step outside.

I was worried about her, but I had no way to talk to her about what was going on. I didn't know how. I wished that I had a way to speak with others better, but it was growing harder. I was still struggling with maintaining my humanity. Since my awakening, I was having more of the lycan within me emerging.

It was getting harder to hide from the students. Retreating back to a recluse being was my only option, especially alone. The only time I stood my ground was performing the duties of a guardian. It was an exhausting job, but I was doing what I felt was right. I was going to protect the Day Class - I was going to guard the Night Class' secret.

The weekend came. I used the spare time I had to rest, forcing myself to finish my tedious homework assignments. The work was progressively getting harder, but Zero was sticking by me and tutoring me whenever our patrol would get quiet.

I would be lost without him.

Everyone in school knew within a week of classes resuming that Zero and I were a couple. I had been embarrassed at first, taken aback the first day when Zero shushed all the whispers by boldly taking my hand as we walked down the corridor to class. Nao had actually smiled for the first time since coming back from Germany when she heard the news. Some of the Day Class girls were heartbroken, but none of them tried to bully me.

They knew they couldn't get away with it now that I was part of the Disciplinary Committee. Uncle Kaien was easier on us with patrol, giving us shorter shifts since most of the students had finally gotten the clue that going into the Moon Dormitory grounds meant expulsion. That gave Zero and me more time for our studies, duties as Hunters, and as well as gave us time for ourselves.

The only problem was telling my father that we had mated…

Dad was going to kill us.

I had seen how quick he was to pull a shotgun on his own _apprentice_ the moment he realized I was his child.

I feared that day.

* * *

"Sora…Sora…"

I jerked awake, sitting up and breathing heavily. I reached up and quickly pulled the hay out of my hair as it came swaying down in front of my eyes, taking in the sun's final rays shining through the cracks of the stables. Lily gave a slight neigh before I glanced to my left, seeing Zero leaning against the stable wall and he lowered his hand from where he had poked my cheek to wake me.

"You were starting to thrash…"

_Kasai. She's haunting me. _

"Bad dreams," I replied quietly, before attempting to smooth down my messy hair. "What time is it?"

"Close to sunset. We have to go do our duties in about an hour." Zero shifted a bit closer to me, reaching up to place a hand to the crown of my head. "You're not resting well enough, Sora. You have to try and sleep more."

My eyes glanced to my lap, where my hands were now clutching the hem of my skirt. His fingers brushed against my cheek before lifting my chin, lavender orbs staring at me with concern. I bit down on my lip, feeling everything swelling inside of me, beginning to bubble to the surface.

It all came rushing out. The words - they were jumbled and incoherent - but he somehow made sense of them through my tears. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried. It was all too much. By the time I was able to breathe properly again, I was wrapped in Zero's embrace. He was stroking my hair and his lips subtly brushed against my forehead.

"It was either you or her, Sora. You did what any other Hunter had to do, even if she was your own kind. You have to accept that fact. She would have murdered you in cold blood, even if you were defenseless. She _chose_ to die. The fact that you are showing remorse for her just…shows that you care about others."

Only the strongest can survive in this world.

"Sora, I can't live in a world without you. That's _why_ we bonded…why I agreed to be your mate…your lover." Zero said the words slowly, carefully, as if testing them.

The same way I had when I first asked if he was my friend.

"I promise you, there is nothing I won't give to find a way to make atonement for my sins…to see your smiling face again." Zero whispered slowly, continuing to play with my hair as he spoke. "Just…smile more…"

"Do you love me that much? That you'd do anything in this world just to keep seeing me smile?"

Zero nodded before he leaned down and gently pecked my lips for a second. As he withdrew, he turned my face and gently brushed his cheek against mine before his sweet breath tickled my ear as he whispered in it.

"Stay with me tonight,"

I swallowed hard, giving a slightly nervous nod. Zero withdrew and turned his attention toward the doorway of the stables. He shifted to get to his feet.

"It's time."

I stood up as well, retrieving _Wolf's Bane_ and following him.

* * *

_Why am I freaking out so much?!_

I wiped away the steam from the mirror, having just stepped out of the shower in the Headmaster's private quarters since the baths were closed this time of night. I took in my damp and tangled black hair clinging to my bare neck and face, biting my lip as I lowered my gaze further down my bare body. Light droplets of water slipped down my curves. I noticed that I wasn't as thin as I had been last year. I had actually put on a healthy amount of weight. I didn't look as if I could easily be snapped in half anymore.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Zero desired me the way I…

My face flamed bright red in my reflection, my hazel eyes hastily darting away from it as I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head.

_Damn lycanthropy genes… screwing with my hormones…as if I don't have enough issues as it is._

I had never even thought about sex until recently. That was simply because we were learning about it in our health course. Of course, some of the other girls had dared ask me personal questions about if I had done anything inappropriate with Zero. I told them the truth - but of course, being the "rapid, rapist, fangirls" that they were, they didn't believe me and started going on about perverted scenarios about us.

We had held hands.

We had kissed briefly only a handful of times.

We usually hugged and played with each other's hair. Our relationship was emotional, not physical. Why was that so bad?

Still, I couldn't help but wonder…

Did my scars make him not want me?

A light rapping of knuckles against the door caused me to squeak, quickly grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me before I hurried over to the door. I opened it slightly to see Zero with his back turned to it and staring at the wall. I caught a glimpse of his profile, seeing his cheeks were pink.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I-I'm fine," I managed to get out. "Just need to get dressed."

"I'll wait for you,"

Nodding, I quickly shut the door and hurried to pull on my undergarments and my black nightgown, feeling the satin material brushing against my thighs as I gathered my uniform and tucked it in my bag. I stepped out of the bathroom a minute later, finding Zero leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had his eyes closed and was shifting slightly.

"Zero?"

He glanced at me fleetingly. "Let's go,"

Nodding again, my feet moved forward, walking beside him as we headed as quietly as we could to the boys' dormitories. I knew that we would get in trouble if anyone spotted us, so I held my breath and crept along quickly. I didn't release my breath until after Zero had shut and locked the door.

The moment it was locked, I dropped my bag and stepped closer to him. Zero lightly touched my bare skin before taking my wrist, gently leading me over to the bed. I bit my lip, a little nervous and wandering what was going through his mind.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands brushing against my hips before pulling me closer. My breath hitched at the abrupt closeness, his scent making me dizzy before I was pulled into his lap. His eyes closed after meeting mine, his lips gently brushing against my cheek before moving to my neck. I gasped slightly as his fangs traced over the scar marks - the only scars on my body that were beautiful.

The sign of our bond.

He gently bit down, my heart beginning to spasm violently in my breast. I entangled my fingers in his silver tresses, kissing his scars on the side of his neck gently, before feeling my own fangs sliding passed my lips. I didn't hesitate to join him.

The moment we tasted each other's blood, something else stirred. It awakened, like a spark slowly beginning a blaze. Our mouths collided and Zero's back hit the bed as I managed to press myself closer. My hands roamed, exploring every inch of his skin that I could touch. He held me closer - so close I could feel his heart pounding.

The kiss broke, our breath coming out in short gasps as our fingers entwined, Zero rolling us so that I was underneath him. I only watched him, staring at him and wondering if he could see what I had been so careful to hide behind my eyes.

He brushed his hand across my cheek, wiping away the remnants of blood from my shoulder and my chin before leaning down and slowly brushing his lips to my forehead.

That tender kiss took my breath away.

"I love you, Sora…" Zero whispered against my ear.

That was the first time he had ever said those words to me.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Zero."

His lips formed a small smile, before Zero gently shifted us and I was resting my head against his chest. I pressed my ear right over his heart, listening to the soothing rhythm. His fingers lightly traced across my hip as I curled against him, snuggling into his warmth.

The one place I felt safe in this world was his arms.

"Sleep…"

My tired eyes finally closed as I listened to his breathing, falling into the first dreamless sleep I had in weeks.

* * *

_A/N: Zero and Sora…omg…their babies would be so freakin' adorable. Seriously. I keep picturing a little girl in my head and…she's absolutely perfect! *flails a bit* I need to name this child. I swear. XD Review please._

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I spent a couple of hours brainstorming with __**Tokine8696**__ last night on Facebook. We came up with a hilarious idea for the Yagari/Zero confrontation. But alas that is for a future chapter. (I'm seriously running out of ideas here, guys…but I don't want to end this on a weird number of chapters!) Much, much, much love for all the reviews, especially over the sexy Zora fluff at the end of the last chapter. (Somehow, I've managed to keep Zero IC…HOW?! XD) Without further adieu, onto the next chapter!_

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 20**_

Warm air whipped around me, billowing my clothes. My head was buzzing as darkness came into focus. I blinked my eyes, lifting my head and looking around, my vision clearing slowly as distant lights down below caught my attention. I shivered, my bare hands rubbing against my skin as my hair whipped wildly around me. My bare feet brushed against stone, with me hastily straightening as I nearly stumbled forward.

An unfamiliar city was beneath me. I shifted through the haze, sorting through my prior memories. Nothing was coming back to me. I couldn't recall anything other than saying goodnight to Zero before going into my dorm to sleep.

Trembling, I tried to step back, only to nearly pitch forward again. I glanced down again, horror striking me as the sight of blood coating my hands and splattered across my nightgown greeted me. My gown was torn and tattered, barely covering me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing a large, waning golden moon decorating the midnight sky behind me. I looked around, taking in the rooftops surrounding me.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Zero? Whose blood is on my skin? Is it mine? Did I hurt someone?_

Her face sprung to my thoughts.

Terrified blue eyes.

"N-Nao…?"

_Did I hurt Nao?!_

Numb. I felt numb inside. It spread through my veins like poison. I staggered slightly, my body feeling as heavy as lead. My vision blurred as I tried to sort through the distorted memories. Her name fell from my lips in a broken whisper, over and over. I felt my heart throb in my chest.

_Maybe Shiru was right. Maybe I am just a monster. I don't deserve to breathe… My best friend. She…she could be…and it's my fault…It's my fault!_

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

I screamed as loudly as I could, sobbing hysterically as my hands pressed to my temples, pulling at my hair until I felt it - pain. The numbness vanished instantly, my blood running cold, turning to ice, like glass in my veins, and piercing every nerve of my body with endless agony as my heart beat.

_Just one step._

It would all end.

"SORA!"

I moved quickly out of reflex, the sound of the door banging open and his voice startling me. Suddenly, he was in sight. The next second, he wasn't. My fingers outstretched toward him as I slipped, falling backwards and screaming. Zero snagged onto the railing, nearly pitching himself forward. At the last second, I felt him snatch my arm, holding it tightly and stopping gravity from taking me under.

"Don't look down!"

I started to glance below when his voice caused me to look back up. Gasping, I reached up with my other hand, trying to get some footing on the surface of the building. Zero strained, trying to pull me up before I slipped from his hold.

"Don't let me die here!"

"I won't!"

His hold was slipping.

"Sora, don't you dare let go!"

"I-I can't hold on much longer! Zero!"

_Don't keep that promise._

I struggled even more, trying to pull myself up as Zero fought to keep us both from going over the edge.

_I don't want to die._

"Zero!"

"Sora, don't you dare! What about our bond?! What about all those dreams you told me about?"

"T-the nightmares?!"

"No! Dreams of staying together, by my side! You swore you would never abandon me! You swore you would stay with me always! Dammit…Sora!"

One last tug of strength and I was slipping from Death's fingers, my feet moving as Zero finally managed to yank me up. He pulled me over the railing. My body hit his, his back hitting the rooftop as his arms cradled me against him. We both were breathing heavily. Bittersweet blood scented the air from the soles of my feet, having scraped against the rough stone of the concrete. I sobbed heavily, clutching him, afraid to let go.

Afraid that if I did, I would be taken from him.

"Zero…Zero!"

He rubbed my back, stroking my hair, holding me tightly.

"What happened?" I finally gasped, jerking back to look into his eyes.

Zero was quiet for a moment.

"Say something!" I gripped his collar out of desperation, frantically searching his eyes.

"That's what I want to know."

"W-what?"

"Sora…you've been missing for three days."

My heart stopped as I counted back the days, my breath hitching as I realized what had happened.

_It's gone. My humanity has slipped away._

The awakening had ended and my beginning had arrived.

_I… I became the beast inside… _

"Sora…Sora!"

Everything went black.

* * *

"Nao!"

I awoke to shouting her name, lurching forward in bed and then gasping as unbearable pain seized my body. My arms crossed over my stomach out of reflex, falling forward and clutching the edge of the mattress as I heaved heavily. Vomit and blood hit the floor, my entire body shaking violently. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know where I was, or what was happening to me.

I stopped retching, lifting my head slightly and able to take in my surroundings. It was an unfamiliar room. There weren't any windows. I was on a small camping bed with a worn mattress. The blood was gone from my hands. My clothes had been changed into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. I tried to move my legs, only to gasp as another wave of agony swept over me.

I sat up and froze as faint clinking reached my ears. I raised my hands, screaming and fighting at the shackles around my wrists, seeing they were also on my ankles. My feet were bandaged. I struggled against the chains, but no matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't break them free.

_What's happening?!_

"Zero…Zero…" I gasped his name, my thoughts incoherent. All I could think of was him. "Zero…Zero! ZERO! ZERO!"

"He can't see you yet."

A feral growl emitted from my throat as I locked my gaze on the entrance of the dark room. There was a winding staircase. His footsteps echoed against the stone steps as he descended them, dark auburn eyes locking on me with evident distaste. He shook his head slightly as he then pressed his palm to his face, fingers raking through dark brown hair. I growled louder as he approached, but he kept his distance.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Kaname inquired slowly, as if he was speaking to someone who was unintelligent and didn't understand his words.

"Where's Zero?!" I snarled.

I wanted to rip that smile off his face. Just seeing Kaname Kuran pissed me off. The progenitor of the vampires. If it weren't for his existence, then Zero would never have lost his family. Zero would never had to suffer!

_Zero would still be happy. He would never have had to suffer for the sick game that you played. You took away his humanity - his sanity for your own selfishness. You and Yuuki…_

To think I actually protected them…

I should've let Shiru take off his head.

I froze as suddenly the stone wall behind me held a small crater, seconds after Kaname's eyes took on that familiar red luster. I was paralyzed in absolute fear. Kaname approached me as I trembled, the feelings gripping me hauntingly familiar.

I felt like the scared child I was when I first saw him.

"You poor creature…"

I stiffened as his hand caressed my cheek, feeling myself flinch as he ran his fingers through my hair. This was all too familiar - the affectionate touching that would quickly turned to pain. A master rewarding his pet before punishing it, showing it where it belonged.

"Your body is unstable. Your genetics are battling each other. The vampire genes within you are too weak. You will die at this rate…you are going to become a mindless beast that will slaughter everyone you love and cherish. You will _murder Zero_ because of the blood bond you share as mates. You are aware of this, aren't you?"

I couldn't breathe as those words stabbed through me.

A choked sob escaped me as I pulled my knees closer to my body, hiding my face in my hands. I didn't want Kaname to see me cry. I didn't want him to realize how easily he could manipulate me.

_I hate vampires._

Zero was the only vampire in this world I didn't despise.

"Do you want to die, Sora Katsura?"

I shook my head, sobbing harder, unable to speak.

"I will make this offer once…simply because I still need Zero as the Vampire Knight to protect Yuuki. I do _everything_ for her. She is my world and the only precious being in it. You are simply a pawn…but in order to keep my knight alive, I need to make you just as strong." Kaname forced me to look him in the eyes as he grabbed the back of my neck, fingers entangling in my hair. "I will turn you into something this world as never seen…something that will be nearly as strong as Zero Kiryuu. However, you must _swear _loyalty to the Kurans. You must protect my wife and child. If you accept these terms, I will save your life…and the life of your friend that you nearly killed."

_Nao._

For her, I would do anything.

Even let my life be owned by Kaname Kuran.

"What is your decision?"

All I could do was nod and turn my face, my ebony hair hiding my face as I reached up and parted it, exposing my neck on the opposite side of the only beautiful scars that marred my body. I felt my skin crawling as Kaname's breath touched it.

Shearing agony took over my body as Kaname pierced his fangs into me.

And the final shards of my humanity turned to dust.

* * *

_A/N: Came up with something. I literally pulled his out of NOWHERE. So…reviews? :3 Pretty please? :D_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Shocker alert! I actually have plotted out the remaining chapters, the conclusion of this story, and __***dramatic pause* A SEQUEL! **__That's right, I am writing another __**Vampire Knight**__ story that ties in with this one titled __**Counting Stars**__ and it will be written in Nao's perspective! :D So be on the look out for that! _

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 21**_

Everything became frozen after what felt like an eternity. Hours, days, weeks? Time became meaningless. The only sounds my ears could hear were my own screams until I was hoarse. I could only feel the acidic burning in my veins, like burning ice that seemed to take over my entire being. Inside of me, my genetics were fighting for dominance, stabilizing in the most excruciating way.

I retched, I bled, I screamed, and I begged for death.

Madness swirled around me, pulling me under until all that was left was burning white, like that of a thousand suns. I stopped moving. My entire body became numb and I couldn't feel anything anymore as the last bit of icy fire disappeared from my body.

I stared blankly ahead. Every detail, every sensation, even texture, it was a thousand times more vivid. I flinched just from feeling the mattress beneath me, or even the brush of the clothes on my skin. The clinking of chains ceased. I slipped in and out of the black void as consciousness left me.

I faintly remembered emerald eyes, flinching every time I saw them because they reminded me of Kasai. A gentle touch on my back as I was lifted. Water was poured down my throat, soothing the rawness of it, but it did not quench my thirst. I could faintly remembered the taste of soft bread, the sweetness of honey.

_Ichijou._

The Moon Dormitory's Vice President. The kind vampire who Nao had spoken of once upon a time ago. His name came to me as his face finally became recognizable as I pulled myself from the endless void.

Someone cleaned my body of the blood, filth, and vomit. My clothes were changed. I was starting to regain feeling in my muscles. I was able to think coherently again. I adjusted to the changes in my heightened senses. My head bowed as the door opening caught my attention one day - or evening. Light footsteps, graceful and quick, like an elegant dancer's reached my finely tuned ears.

I didn't lift my gaze as her small and dainty hands touched my skin, turning my wrists and unlocking the shackles. They hit the stone floor and I rubbed my wrists immediately, only taking small glances. Her eyes glanced at me with imaginary concern - doe-like and childish in many ways.

She was my lady and mistress now. I had no right to look Yuuki Kuran in the eyes any longer.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am alright, Lady Yuuki." I whispered, trembling.

Rage licked at my insides, like a flame threatening to burn and grow stronger. I had condemned myself to hell by swearing fealty to the Kurans. Still, what choice did I have? Without them, I would not be able to keep breathing.

Zero would've died because of me.

_Zero._

My thoughts conjured his face to mind, my heart aching in my chest as longing washed over me. A lump burned my throat - the burning stronger than the parched feeling that was already taking over it. I felt her brushing my bangs out of my face, my hair having grown longer and wilder during my confinement. I flinched as I saw a glitter of metal, jerking back as Yuuki pulled out a pair of cutting shears.

"P-please, milady, I meant no disrespect!"

I cowered like the loyal dog I was.

"Sora, stop acting like this. I'm hurt by what you said to me, but I still care about you. Kaname saved you because I care about you. I care about Zero. Now calm down…we need to get you cleaned up and looking acceptable again so you can return to classes. Zero's been doing the guardian duties alone, and on top of that he's had to help Nao adjust…"

I burst into sobs as that name fell from Yuuki's lips.

_My best friend. I've damned her. How can I ever face her again? Because of me…_

She was now the very creature she despised.

There were murmurs of comfort, but they felt empty - as void as the darkness that had welcomed me with open arms. I didn't move as the sounds of snipping reached my ears, watching as dark chunks of hair fell around me. Her hands brushed away the strands, before helping me stand. I did not move as she undressed me, hesitating the moment she saw my bare back.

"My God…what happened to you?"

Silence was the answer I gave, clenching my fists. Her embrace was cold - not the warm embrace of a friend. She was just one of them now - a monster I hated. She had shown her true colors and selfishness.

The only reason I didn't shove her away is because I had sworn to protect her.

She helped me dress in my uniform, before taking my hand and guiding me away from the chains. I blinked as the staircase disappeared from beneath my feet and we emerged through a door onto the far end of campus. I could see the Moon Dormitory, blinking rapidly as the light of the moon hurt my sensitive eyes. I was relieved to see that it was barely there - meaning I would be safe for another few weeks.

"This way, Sora."

Yuuki continued to lead me, gripping onto my hand. I didn't return the hold, my hand limp in hers. We were almost to the gates of the dorm when I finally lifted my gaze as a familiar scent hit me from all around. Yuuki released me seconds before I broke into a run, my arms latching around Zero the moment his went around me. He held me tightly, stroking my hair, murmuring soft apologies in my ear.

_B-bmp!  
_

I gasped as unnerving pain shot through me, my knees nearly buckling underneath me. I clutched Zero's blazer to keep from falling, hearing the rushing of his blood in his veins as the burning in my throat worsened.

_I…I need to…_

Horror washed through me as I realized what had happened. I was no longer lycan. I was no longer human. I was not just a vampire.

I was a hybrid of all three.

"Zero,"

He nodded and I felt him slip an arm underneath my thighs, carrying me effortlessly. I buried my face against his chest, biting down hard to suppress the tremors racking through me. It was hard to think straight or feeling anything other than the burning pain.

The world stopped shifting and other scents hit me. Warm hay, Lily's warm scent, and the scent of old wood. I opened my eyes, my vision blurred from the tears prickling the corners of my eyes before I felt Zero's hand caressing my cheek. I looked up just as my back brushed against the hay, seeing Zero hovering over me. His other hand began to undo his tie and collar, pulling them away from his neck.

My heart lurched in my chest the moment my eyes took in the porcelain flesh of his neck. Without thinking, my arm locked around his neck and pulled him down. I licked over his pulse point, parting my lips and brushing my fangs over the mating marks the marred his flesh. Zero gave a hiss of pleasure as I bit down.

The moment his blood filled my mouth, my tears fell down my face as I drank it out of need and desperation. The thirst and burning ceased after a minute. I felt Zero's fingers entangling in my hair before his own fangs pierced into my flesh. I gasped and clenched my eyes shut, gripping the back of his blazer in my fist as I held him as close to me as possible.

The moment we parted, I felt his sweet breath against my ear and his soothing voice whispering in it.

"You are not a monster. You are beautiful."

All I could do was cry into his shoulder while trying to wipe his blood from my face.

* * *

I felt some of my sanity return after being with Zero again. He stayed close to me, giving dirty looks toward Yuuki as she showed us to the Moon Dormitories. Still, I trembled in agitation as dread pulsed through me. The doors opened and we took in a large and elegant foyer.

The Moon Dorms made the Day Dorms look pale in comparison. This was clearly the dwelling of the aristocracy coven of Kaname. The air was not stagnant. It was dark and enticing.

I hated it.

"She's adjusted quickly. Of course, she's had Takuma to show her the best way to handle things…she doesn't protest and the blood tablets aren't being rejected. I've also given her my blood so she won't degrade to a Level E…"

_Stop talking. Just shut up. Don't talk about her like she's some sort of demon, like you…_

"She's actually started to befriend Rima as well, along with Senri and Akatsuki… She's been wanting to see you though, but since we had to wait a week for your body to stabilize, we had to put it off… but now it should be alright for you to see her. She's completely healed as well."

"Yuuki. Stop."

She did stop talking the moment Zero spoke, sending him a slightly annoyed look before sighing. We had stopped in front of a set of double doors. Zero glanced at me, our eyes meeting for a moment, before he turned to the brunette.

"I'll stay out here."

Yuuki nodded in understanding. "Alright. Then I'll just go on ahead and join Kaname and the others in class." Giving another cheerful smile, she turned and left us.

Zero gripped my shoulder wordlessly before moving to lean against the wall, arms crossed and eyes peeled for any of the others. He distrusted all the other Night Class students - the only one he really seemed to tolerate was Akatsuki Kain. I didn't blame him for being wary.

I reached my hand toward the door handle, freezing up as I heard it for the first time.

_B-bmp…b-bmp…b-bmp…_

Nao's heart beat.

Zero turned my face, staring at me with those soulful orbs. "I'm right here," he whispered softly. "You need to see her though…"

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes at the feeling of his gentle kiss on my lips, before feeling Zero withdraw. I took a deep breath and turned the door handle, pushing open the door slowly, only enough to step inside of the room. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight shining through the glass panes of the window, with the gossamer curtains blowing faintly in the night breeze. I looked around slowly and then spotted her, perched on the edge of the desk and just staring out the window.

The familiar stranger turned her head, inclining it slowly as her ginger curls fell elegantly around her shoulders, her blue eyes as beautiful as crystals and no longer hidden behind spectacles. Her features were familiar, but even more beautiful than before. There wasn't a single flaw with her features. Even the gap between her teeth was gone and her skin was smooth, as perfect as ivory.

Her lips parted as her eyes locked on me.

"You came…"

The moment I saw her fangs, I felt my heart break. My feet moved before I could stop myself, crossing the distance between us and latching onto her. Nao did not shove me away, her arms wrapping around me tightly. I felt her own tears sinking through the collar of my dress shirt. I ran my hand down her back, savoring the feel of her in my arms, knowing she was still alive.

She was still breathing.

"I nearly killed you…"

"Shhh…you are not to blame."

I blinked in surprise, withdrawing slightly as I heard sincere emotion in her voice. Her expression was not as stoic as before. Her eyes betrayed every emotion as her lips formed a weak smile. I reached up and touched her smooth cheek, wiping away her tears as she reached up to stroke my hair.

"Nao…"

"Sora…it's better this way…"

"But you're a vampire now…"

Nao fell silent for a moment, before I felt her embracing me tightly. She held me with a strength that was familiar, but foreign. Still, I felt safe within her embrace, as I always did.

"I should thank you, Sora…now, I can finally do what I've wanted all this time."

"What…do you mean…?"

Time ticked slowly.

"I can kill Kaname Kuran."

"N-Nao, no!" I withdrew. "You can't do that…"

She stared at me, blue eyes like ice.

I felt frozen inside once more.

"You're serious…you're going to try and kill him…?"

"He needs to die, Sora."

"Nao…h-he created you. You can't…"

"…why defend him?"

_Because if you try and kill him, I'll have to kill you. I swore this to keep you alive!  
_

My inner self screamed those words, but they found no way to my lips.

"Sora…"

She cupped my face, leaning down and kissing my forehead gently.

"You will always be my sister, my friend… no matter what. I will forgive you, no matter what happens. I love you."

"I-I love you too."

_I don't want to lose you._

I didn't see how I was going to be able to save her without destroying myself.

* * *

_A/N: I cannot wait to write Nao's story…lol…reviews please!  
_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: ….91 reviews? Holy shit…I'm probably gonna break 100 by the time I post the final chapter. :) Thank you so much! _

_Vampire Knight & Characters © Matsuri Hino  
Storyline & Original Characters © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_**Broken Mirrors  
Chapter 22**_

September came again. To think that it had been a year since Zero and I had began our relationship. We had once been familiar strangers, the only thing in common being that we viewed ourselves as monsters and hated ourselves. Over time, we began to see what we saw in each other as our friendship grew.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen in love with him.

It was September 9th, with it lightly raining down on Cross Academy. Last year, I had awoken to Nao's sweet face and receiving my first ever birthday present. This year, I awoke to an empty dorm room.

Sitting up in bed, I placed my head in my hands and cried. The only times I could see Nao was when the Night Class came out for classes and I was performing my duties as a guardian. We held brief conversations, with our eyes fleetingly meeting before she would take her place beside Ichijou. Every day, just as the sun would set, Nao would disappear from my sight.

The dreams that plagued me were vicious, but there were times where I was awarded dreamless sleep - always with Zero. After classes and during the brief reprieve that we had, we would go to the stables. A majority of the time, I would fall asleep and he would watch over me.

The Kurans left me alone for the most part. So long as I was protecting the Night Class - so long as I didn't cause trouble - they let me be. Still, I had to hold my tongue. I had to pray every night to whatever gods would listen that she wouldn't go through with it.

I wanted Kaname gone, but not if that meant having to take Nao's life.

"Sora…?"

I raised my head in surprise to hear Zero's voice on the other side of the door. I quickly climbed out of bed and opened it, letting him inside before any of the other students woke up and found him there. Zero took a good look at me and then wordlessly reached up to pat my head, drawing me in closer. I cried into his chest for a little while, savoring the comforting touch.

He understood the feelings of loss I held.

To know that no matter how far I reached, she and I could never truly live in the same world again.

"The sun and the moon only share the sky for a brief moment…" I whispered softly to myself.

Zero gently took my hand and laced our fingers. "Well, then let's keep counting those moments. Because even if one disappears for a little while, it always comes back…right?"

I nodded, feeling myself smile. "It's like counting stars…Nao used to like doing that. She'd count each star in every constellation, trying to understand them like puzzle pieces and how they made up something so beautiful with so much meaning." I paused and glanced toward the window, seeing the rain hitting the panes of it. "Now she'll get to do that every night, for the rest of time, watching the constellations change along with the seasons…"

"And you can always find a way to join her, Sora. You walk the path to dawn, wandering around dusk…that brief moment is the path you are on…and you stay on that path. You neither belong to day or night. You belong to dusk."

Dusk.

The time of day that was known as the magic hour - where everything seemed so surreal and peaceful, even for a brief moment. Seeing the sun and moon pass each other, long time friends who could only share a greeting before moving on as the sky became the most beautiful color in this world.

Amethyst.

Just like Zero's eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Sora."

I closed my eyes as he brushed my hair behind my ear, his lips meeting mine softly. I savored the warmth that tingled across my lips and the soothing cadence of my heart in my chest. I reached up slowly to cup his cheek, the tips of my fingers brushing against the smooth metal of his ear piercings as my fingers then threaded through his platinum strands.

It was moments like these that kept me moving forward. A gentle touch, a sweet kiss, a kind word, all from Zero. I couldn't stop myself from falling in love, I realized, because everything about him was perfect - even his flaws. He was still fighting to live in this world. I was fighting to stay by his side, no matter what would happen.

Even though I wasn't the same as I was a year ago today, I was still the same girl that was in love with him. Every minute, every heartbeat, I fell even more in love with him. Zero was the reason I could look into the mirror and smile now.

I stopped shattering mirrors and started piecing back together the reflection of my inner self. I finally found a reason to like myself, even love myself.

All because of him.

* * *

"Everyone, step back!" I grunted, holding out my arms in an attempt to keep the Day Class back as the gates of the Moon Dormitory were about to be opened.

_Even in the rain, they're desperate enough to come and see just a glimpse of the Night Class. Why do vampires have to have that allure on humans? I mean, yeah, easy prey and all but…come off it! Be sensible!  
_

I almost snarled as I was shoved, my hands roughly meeting the other senior girl and shoving her back. She went to mouth off to me, but squeaked and hastily retreated back several feet.

That is until the Night Class started to emerge, all of them underneath umbrellas like intelligent beings. Zero and I were wearing our own raingear, to keep from catching colds. The last thing we needed was either of us to get sick when we had so much to do.

I sent another glare as one of the girls tried to throw herself toward Ichijou. I called out to her, about to snag her by her skirt and drag her rear back when I saw her retreating as fast as she could to the safety of her friend's arms. Blinking rapidly, I stole a quick glance, startled to see the evil look Nao was sending toward said girl with Ichijou carefully patted her hand and took her arm, pulling her back underneath his umbrella.

Of course, Zero's side wasn't giving him as much trouble. There were times that I was envious of his strength and ability to intimidate others. It made him an amazing Hunter and prefect, keeping the crazed girls at bay. The side I was dealing with had Reiko among their ranks and of course, they hated me with a passion and tried to make my life hell.

I was grateful for one of the transfer students - a redhead with a sassy attitude and could wield a baseball bat pretty well - always stepping up and getting the attention on her. It saved me some of the hassle a few times. She was currently about to throw a few punches, but Zero intervened and switched me sides. I kept glancing over my shoulder, just watching in longing as the Night Class passed me. Nao stopped again, reaching over and affectionately brushing her hand across my back.

"Happy Birthday,"

I felt my cheeks warm as I felt a sudden weight in my blazer pocket, immediately pressing a hand to it before turning my gaze away.

"That's enough!" I snarled, done with the girls and their shrieking. "Back to your dorms or it's detention for all of you!"

"Like you can do that, Katsura!"

"I CAN AND WILL! NOW MOVE IT!"

They scattered, but not in fear of me, but rather because of the lightning that had just flashed across the dark sky. Breathing heavily, I lowered my head as I trembled, trying to keep myself under control. Zero touched my shoulder a moment later.

"You almost lost your temper."

"Almost? Pretty sure I did…" I took a deep breath and lifted my gaze to his face, feeling my own warm even more as I looked at him. "Some birthday, huh?"

"At least you got to speak to Ayase…"

I nodded, glancing down at the bracelet around my wrist and watching the hands on the little clock pendant ticking. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the small box, opening it slowly. Zero peered over my shoulder as I lifted another bracelet from the box, this time with little charms hanging from it.

A star, a crescent moon, a wolf, a bat, and a small golden heart with our names etched onto it.

"Nao…"

"Her love for you speaks volumes," Zero commented softly, before taking the bracelet and fastening it around my wrist, where it joined the other. "You two won't have to be separated much longer, Sora." He paused and then took my hand. "We're going to be late."

I held his hand just as tightly.

* * *

The storm finally passed shortly after midnight. We celebrated with cake and a birthday dinner, just like last year, that Uncle Kaien put together. He also gave me a new dress, one that was very pretty and flattering and also covered my scars. It was strange that I had just opened the box when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Uncle Kaien answered it and then grinned. "Nodoka! How are you, dear sister?" He gave a few "mmhm" and "that's wonderful!" before he turned to me and smiled. "She's right here!" Placing his hand over the receiver, Uncle Kaien then smiled at me. "Sora, darling, it's your mother. She wants to speak to yo -"

The phone was in my hands and I hastily pressed it to my ear, hearing a little static and then her familiar voice.

"Mama!?"

"Hi baby! How are you doing? Are you having a good birthday?"

"Y-yes!" I answered immediately, feeling happiness washing over me to hear her voice strong and just as beautiful as I remembered. "I got your present…thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, Sora. Well, your father and I have something important to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"We've decided to get remarried next month, on the 31st. We're going to be holding an actual wedding ceremony. I wanted to know if you would like to be my maid of honor, and your little German friend if she would like to be my bridesmaid? Now my dear brother is to be Toga's groomsman and… Toga! Stop trying to run away! Just ask Zero to be your best man!" I giggled as I heard them squabble for a minute. "Here's your father, dear. I love you!"

"Love you too, Mama." I waited and then heard Dad grunt a bit. "Hi, Dad."

"You behaving?" was the first thing he asked me.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes a bit before motioning for Zero to come closer. "Are you?"

"I'm a grown man, little missy. That's none of your business."

"Well I'm 18 now and an adult so…" I replied, giggling slightly.

"Dammit…"

"Daddy, just ask Zero."

He gave a childish whine before I handed the phone to Zero. There was an awkward silence before Zero muttered a "Yes, Master" and then handed the phone back to me. I giggled again as he went to go and clean up the dishes.

"Happy birthday, kid. See you next month."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, missy."

Mama's voice replaced Dad's a second later. "Alright, dear. It's late so I'm going to let you go now. We'll see you next month for the wedding! Don't worry about the location - your uncle has all the information and will be your escort. I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too, Mama. You too."

The line went dead.

"So…they're getting married again…"

I hung up the phone, turning slightly as I nodded, a little stunned by the news, but happy nonetheless.

"Where's Uncle Kaien?"

"He went ahead and gave us the private quarters for the night. He has some paperwork to do."

"Didn't he have paperwork last year too?"

"That was at Christmas."

"Either way, he likes to leave us alone…"

Zero blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his eyes away from mine. I smiled a bit before I walked over to the radio, turning it on and finding a classical music station. I listened to the soothing sounds of the violins before moving slowly toward him, offering my hand with a curtsey using the hem of my plaid blouse. Zero rolled his eyes before taking my hand, pulling me closer immediately and gripping my hands.

There wasn't any reluctance, unlike the last time we danced like this.

We moved slowly, my ebony hair flowing around my shoulders as he twirled me. I felt myself stumble a bit, bumping into his chest as my fingers gripped his sweater. He reached up to brush a stray strand of my hair out of my face, just looking into my eyes.

"Sora…"

I waited for him to continue, seeing Zero looked a little torn before he spoke again.

"Have you ever thought about…marriage?"

Heat assaulted me, creeping up my neck as I shook my head, my mouth going dry. Zero cleared his throat before closing his eyes and twirling me once again. I closed my eyes, thinking of myself as his bride.

I saw the child again - a little girl, with dark hair and beautiful eyes like amethysts, and an aura that was pure light.

A child of light.

Our child.

_Would he ever want that life with me? Can we ever have something so precious, so normal? Our existences are tied together, but we're also tied to Kaname and Yuuki… Dare we even dream of a normal life?_

My feet moved as I closed my eyes, breaking away from Zero and spinning. I stopped moving and hugged myself a moment later, realizing something.

_I want that future._

But if I broke the glass walls around us, I'd have to fly.

Would Zero catch me?

_Yes._

"Zero…"

He took my hand again as I turned to him, feeling the confidence I needed pulsating through me. He waited for me to speak, those soulful orbs staring into my eyes as I pressed my hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating beautifully.

"Zero, let's run away after graduation… let's run as far as we can from them."

He pulled me close to him, placing a hand to the back of my head and subtly pressing his lips to the crown of it.

"We'll go wherever you want, Sora."

_I'll find a way to free us._

Her beautiful face came to my mind again.

_Soon, little one, I will hold you in my arms and you will not be just a dream._

* * *

_A/N: I was having a withdrawal from Zora fluff. :p Review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
